Knock You down
by Eclipse Babe
Summary: I love that smile, I think I love him. Is that possible? Does he love me back? We really are perfect together. Wait why am I thinking about Jake like this. Something really strange is going on. Did I imprint? Is that possible?" Jake/Leah Song fic.
1. One Of The Boys

Knock You Down

(A Year After Breaking Dawn. Jake and Nessie never happened.)

Chapter 1- One Of The Boys

"Leah, Wake up!" I heard Seth scream, as I lifted my head off the sofa.

"What do you want, creep?" I snapped as I sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Um did you forget what today is, Sleeping Beauty?" He snapped back.

"It's December, right?" I said with sleep still heavy in my voice, as I got up and stretched.

"Yes, it's December 4th. Sam and Emily's wedding is today. Is it all coming back to you now?" He said, just as the thought dawned on me.

_SHIT!_ Not only had I just gotten a whole two hours of sleep, but now I had to suffer through a wedding for my cousin, and ex-boyfriend/Alpha. If that wasn't enough to make you cringe in horror, the dress I'm being forced to wear as bridesmaid is a poofy green death trap; And the shoes. The shoes are 4 inches of silver hell and rhinestones. Out of all the colors under the rainbow she had to pick green. Green looks HORRIBLE on me. _I swear if I get __**ANY**__ crap, from any pack member someone's head is getting busted in. You know because they seem forget I'm a girl sometimes. Like OMG she's wearing a dress and heels._

Seth must have seen my face slip into an even nastier grimace, because the next thing I knew he was in the kitchen brewing coffee. I walked in behind him a few minutes later and grabbed a cup, leaned against the counter across from him, and I began to drink.

"Mom said, for me to tell you, to meet her and Emily at Sam's house, with your hair and makeup already done. It's raining though so she said to bring your dress in the garment bag you have it in. Jake, Sam, and the rest of the packs are at Paul's house; so you don't have to worry about them seeing you in that puff ball before anyone has to," He said with a small smile.

"That's good, I guess," I said as I put my mug into the sink and sulked into the bathroom to take a shower. _I swear they're all asses. Being the only girl wolf SUCKS. _I turned the water on and stepped in, not really thinking so I wouldn't feel so hurt, so early in the morning. I relaxed feeling the warm water on my aching muscles. Just as the room completely filled with steam, I heard the door click open and I whipped my head towards it to see who was coming in.

" Leah, relax it's just me," I heard Seth say from behind the doorway. "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now. I'll see you there."

"Ok, see you there," I answered as I started to relax again.

"Leah, listen, before I go… um one more thing. Please try to be good today. Don't stress yourself out; it's not good for any of us," He said and with that I heard the door click shut and he was gone. _I swear if this is how people are going to treat me today, I'm going to lose it._

Just as I finished blow-drying and styling my hair, my phone went off. It was a text message from Jake.

"Hey Lee. How are you holding up?"

_Oh just peachy. My ex-boyfriend, the first love of my life, is marrying my cousin today. I'm so happy I could do back flips._

"Fine." By the time I got me eye makeup on, my phone went off again.

"Hang in there, Lee. I know how hard this is going to be for you. You're my Beta though; you can handle anything you put your mind to. I'll be there for you all day. Don't forget that," He replied.

_I swear Jake's the best. He's the only person that can comfort me today. Maybe it's just because he's been through this with Bella already. I really think I like him, like him. Too bad he'll never see me as more than one of the pack._ I thought as I typed a reply to him.

"Thanks Jake. I'm trying. As much as I hate to admit it, I think I am going to need you today." As soon as I hit send, I typed another message (quicker than the first). "I swear if any of the other guys find out about that last message, I will knock all of your teeth out." Just as I had everything packed into my car my phone went off again.

"Don't worry Lee. No one will find out. I'll see you at the church. I'll be the really hot, buff guy in a freaking green bow tie."

I couldn't help but laugh at that mental image. I really couldn't wait to get to the church just so I could see that. It took me longer to type my reply since I did it between laughs.

"Yah, see you there. I'll be the stunning beauty in a big green puff ball, and four inch sparkly heels" I responded as I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Sam and Emily's house.


	2. SOS

**A/n: **Thanks Again to my Beta Blue-Butterfly16. You're the best.

Chapter 2- SOS

I pulled up to Sam and Emily's house and looked at my phone. There was a message from Jake.

"Haha I'm going to see you in a dress and sparkly heels? That hasn't happened since we were like five. I think this is good enough to make front page news."

_Jackass, I swear if I could flip him off right now I would. _

When I looked up I saw my mom waiting for me on the porch.

"Finally Leah. Everyone else is here already," she said as she took my dress from me. By everyone she meant Kim, Rachel, Emily's sister Mia, her two daughters, Claire and Lesley, and my Aunt Amber.

" Great, well now I'm here, so what else do you want from me?" I snapped as I shot up the porch steps and into the house.

"Leah, cut the attitude; This is Sam and Emily's day," she whispered so that only I could hear her.

I snatched my dress back from her, and went into the bathroom to change. When I got out I heard a little girl scream.

"Aunt Leah!" Then I felt two little arms wrap around my legs.

"Hey Claire," I said as I picked her up.

"Aunt Leah, do you know where Qwil is?"

_I love that she's four and still can't pronounce his name, that's so cute. _Yes, I'll admit it; As much of a bitch I am (no pun Intended) I have a huge soft spot for kids.

"Yeah, he's with your uncles getting ready for the wedding. Why do you want to know, sweetie?" I asked as I put her back on the floor. "Mommy won't let me have cookies while I'm in my flower girl dress, but Qwil aaawwwaaays gives me what I want," She said in a dead serious tone.

"Listen to your mommy, sweetie, you don't want to get your pretty dress all dirty," I said as her sister came into the room with us.

"Hi, Aunt Leah." she said in her timid voice.

"Hi, Less. How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good." she answered.

Lesley's seven and she's by far the shier child.

"That's good. You look very pretty in your dress." I told her and she blushed.

"Thank you, Aunt Leah. You look very pretty too. I'm sure Jacob will love you in it," she said as she took her little sister's hand and lead her to the living room.

_That little brat. Jake doesn't like me like that; No matter how much I wish he did. _

I was following them into the living room when my Aunt caught me in the hallway.

"Leah, Emily's up in her room, she wanted to talk to you."

I nodded and silently climbed up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Sam. I knocked quickly, than heard her quiet "Come in." When I walked in she was already fully made up, and in her dress. Even with half of her body covered in scars she still looked beautiful. "Wow, Emm you look breathtaking," I said in spite of myself.

"Thanks Elle, you look amazing too," she said giving me a shy smile. _Ugh, you had to use my childhood nickname. _I nodded and tried my hardest to keep calm. After a long, awkward silence, Emily finally talked again.

"Listen, Elle, I know how hard this must be for you. I really appreciate you being here for us," she said as she crossed the room so that she was standing right in front of me.

"I'm not doing this for Sam. I'm doing this for you Emm," I said in a cold detached tone. "I'm doing this because you're family, and I don't turn my back on my family," I said in an even harder voice and she backed up.

"Elle, I know it hurts to admit it, but he is your family today." She retorted. I shook my head.

"He will never be my family. Not after what he did to me"

"It's not his fault. You know he had no control over what happened." I laughed humorlessly, and I was really close to being pushed over the edge.

"Stop fucking defending him. He broke countless promises to me, I can never forgive him for that." I was shaking hard now, the tremors were rocketing up and down my arms.

"I understand that you lost the love of your life to me, but neither of us could control that. It's time you moved on." My self control was all but shattered at that point.

"Don't give me that bull shit! I can't stand either of you. All this hurt is because of you. You're right, it's not his fault… it's yours. All fucking yours. Guess what! I'm not going to take it out on you anymore. I'm DONE. I already got the one thing from Sam that you can never get. That's the reason he's not wearing white today." I turned around and stormed out of her room, but not before I saw a few tears slip from her eyes. Once I got down I called out to my mom.

"Mom call Jacob on his cell. Tell him to meet me for a run. I'm not going anymore."

Then I opened the front door, dropped my heels on the porch, and began to run for the safe cover of the trees that surrounded the house.


	3. I'll stand by you

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. Keep them comming please! Also thanks to my beta Blue-Butterfly16

Lastly : As much as I wish I did, I own _**NOTHING**_ in twilight.

* * *

Chapter 3- I'll stand by you

Once I was clearly out of sight, I felt my shape blur, heard my dress rip, and I was running on all fours. In a matter of minutes, bitch Leah had returned, and nice Leah was nowhere to be found.

"Lee, what happened?" I heard his voice. The only one I wanted to hear today. Without a word, I replayed the argument I had with Emily.

"_Lee, don't you think you went a bit overboard?" _Jake said calmly.

"_No, she deserved it,"_ I snapped.

"_Lee, think about it. You have a heart, even though you don't always admit it. It was a bit out of line," _He said soothingly trying to break my tough façade. It worked.

"_Ok, maybe it was Jake," _I admitted as huge wolfy tear slid down my fur covered face. There was no use in lying to him. He could read me like an open book no matter what form we were in.

"_Lee, please, phase back to human. I'm right here. Let's talk,"_ He requested as he ran into the clearing I was in. I complied, even though he didn't demand it. "Jake, I feel so bad. I didn't mean to hurt her like that, but I couldn't stand her defending him. She's driving me crazy. There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to face anyone tonight," I said, as I broke down into his huge arms and cried into his chest, not caring that we were both completely naked. As the tears fell and fell he just held me in his big, strong arms and whispered to me in his deep smooth voice.

"Lee, honey, let it all out. It's ok."

About an hour later, when I had finally began to calm down, he gave me his t-shirt and he put on his cut-offs. "Come on Lee, let me take you home. I'll stay with you, we don't have to got to the wedding."

I nodded and hugged him again enveloping myself in his woodsy smell. I felt so tiny and safe in his arms, I never wanted to leave them. I mean I'm muscular, but standing next to 6'7" Jacob Black, my 5'6" frame looked like nothing.

"I can't handle it Jake. I really wish I could, but I can't," I said as he lifted my head, with two of his fingers, so that I'd have to look at him.

" I understand Lee, I really do. I will never hold this against you, no one will, don't worry. If anyone says a word about this to you, they'll be running on three legs."

His empty threat made me smile for the first time in a month. Then it happened.

He leaned his head down and our lips touched so lightly. When our lips met I felt a warm tingly feeling, I've never experienced before.

"Let's get going," He whispered in my ear as he brushed by it.

"Let's go to my house. Mom's staying at Charlie's after the wedding, and Seth's on patrol tonight," I whispered back.

He nodded, laced his fingers in mine, and we headed for my house.


	4. I Could Fall In Love

**A/N: **Thank you, Thank You, Thank You, for all the wonderful reviews, and the faves. I'm really bad about replying to reviews but I'll try to get better.

Thank you to my Beta: Blue-Butterfly16

And unfortunately I don't own Twilight... No matter how much I wish I did.

Oh and BTW (By The Way), All of Leah's clothes will be on my profile when I post the chapter they belong to. Leah's "Big Green Puff Ball" is there already

Sorry I wrote like a paragraph up here, but please enjoy the chapter, Please review

Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 4- I Could Fall In Love

We walked all the way back to my house in an extremely comfortable silence. I don't think either of us had ever really realized how perfectly we fit each other. When we finally got home we went straight to my bedroom. Jake threw himself across my bed and I went to my dresser to put a pair of panties on.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Jake asked as he looked at me through the mirror that hung on the wall in front of him.

"No, I don't really care. It's not like most of you haven't seen me naked already," I said as I finished up. I turned on the TV and tossed the remote at Jake.

"You can put on whatever you like," I told him as I quickly ran my brush through my hair.

He was flipping through the channels when I climbed up next to him on the bed. He was leaning against my headboard, so I snuggled into his side. He put a hesitant arm around my shoulders and held me closer. "It's ok Jake." I said as I kissed the side of his neck I was closest to. _I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want to get hurt again. I should just keep my feelings hidden, but I really think I'm in love. _

He stopped the TV on _Titanic. _"Isn't this your favorite movie, Lee?" he asked as he looked down at me.

I nodded shyly. "You remembered?" I questioned, as I looked at him through my thick frame of lashes.

"Of course I did." he said. Then he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Jake… Thank you so much for staying with me. I owe you big time," I said as I looked back into his big, round, almost black eyes. "Shh…" he said as he put one of his fingers lightly on my lips to quiet me. "Lee, you don't owe me anything. Being with you was my only goal for today. I don't really care where we are, though I really would have liked to see you in the big, green puff ball."

He smiled so wide I could almost see past his canines.

"Well, I missed you in the green bow tie, we'll have to make it up to each other sometime," I said with a sly smile.

Sitting there so close to him, really looking at him for the first time I saw how truly beautiful he was.

"Lee what are you staring at?" he asked, and I could hear the self-consciousness in his voice.

"Nothing really, relax. I just never really looked at you before today," I said as I snuggled myself in closer to his warm body.

"I know what you mean Lee. I feel like since I held you earlier, my whole world has been flipped upside-down. Not that I'm complaining at all…I actually really like it," He said as he ran his big, strong hand through my hair.

As the movie progressed I began to drift off, but I kept waking myself up; I didn't want Jake to leave.

"Sleep Lee, you patrolled all night. You must be dead tired," He said in his deep, warm, voice.

_Well that's an understatement. _I thought as I shook my head, trying to fight the sleep that I knew was coming.

"I'm ok Jake, it's two in the afternoon. I want to watch the movie." He rolled his eyes.

"How many times have you seen this movie?"

"That's not the point." I said through a yawn.

" Sleep Lee. I'll be here when you get up, as long as you don't snore and drool all over the place." He said as he bent his head down and kissed my nose. I felt so tingly all over.

"Shut the hell up. We both know I don't do either," I said as my eyes began to close and he pulled me even closer into his side.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Really, I could probably get the whole pack to vouch for me."

"When I'm a wolf it doesn't count," I said as I succumbed to sleep.

The playful banter helped me to relax. I was satisfied so I put my arm across his chest and wiggled up so I could use his shoulder as a pillow. His deep breathing was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Sweet dreams, honey. I'll be here when you wake up, as long as I'm not covered in your drool," he said as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Heaven On Earth

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. It means sooooooo much to me 3

My Beta Blue- Butterfly16 is the best!

Disclaimer: Twilight, and all it's characters, unfortunately, belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me :(

Please remember to review!!!

* * *

Chapter 5 -Heaven on Earth

I woke up to Jake staring down at me. " Hey, Snoring Beauty, how'd you sleep?" He asked, as he kissed my forehead. His breath smelled, and felt so good on my hot skin.

" I slept really well actually. What time is it?" I asked as I sat up, ignoring his comment, and Jake tightened his grip on my waist.

"8:39 pm," He replied with a smile.

_I love that smile, I think I love him. Is that possible? Does he love me back? We really are perfect together. Wait why am I thinking about Jake like this. Something really strange is going on. Did I imprint? Is that possible? _

"Are you hungry," I asked.

" Always," he replied with a grin.

" I'll heat up dinner, then we can talk about what's going on," I said as he released his grip on me and we got off the bed.

When we got into the kitchen I pulled out left over lasagna from the other night, and threw it in the microwave. While I stood there watching the food circle around, I felt Jake snake his muscular arms around me from behind.

"Jake, that feels like amazing," I breathed out in a sigh.

"What about this?" he asked as he began trailing kisses down the back of my neck.

"JJaakkee…" I moaned out.

The microwave beeped and I untangled myself from Jake's arms.

" Let's eat first, Then we can continue," I said, and I saw his eyes light up.

When we finished eating, I cleaned our dishes and we headed into the living room.

"Time to talk," Jake said, sounding like a child about to be punished. I nodded and sat in his lap. It felt perfect just being near him. When we were touching it was pure heaven.

_I need to let him know how I feel, it's now or never._

" Jake, never in my life have I felt this good," I said and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

" I know how you feel Lee. It's like I've waited all my life to feel this good. Now that I have you, I never want to let you go," He said, tightening his arms around me for emphasis.

"Jake, promise me you'll stay with me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," I Pleaded, while I looked into his dark chocolate colored eyes.

" I promise, Lee, I will always be here for you," He said. Then he kissed my nose.

"Jake, my Jacob. I'm absolutely crazy about you. I need you more than anything. Jake… I think, no, I know I imprinted on you."

I leaned in and really kissed him for the first time.

"Lee, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I imprinted on you when you first phased, but I was too scared to tell you, and I was busy trying to fight it off for Bella. Lee, I can't fight it anymore I want you, and I'm glad you want me too now. I don't think I could be any happier then I am right now," He said.

He gave me another kiss, and this one we really got into. I broke away from him, we weren't done talking yet.

"How's the pack going to take this?" I asked.

_How's Sam going to take this. We were all in a pack together at one point, he must have some comment. When he gets back… No he's with __**Emily**__ the love of his life, the reason for his very existence, he'll be fine. Asshole._

" Take what?" He said sounding frustrated and confused at the same time.

" Their Alpha and Beta dating." he looked at me like he wanted to rip off my clothes then and there.

" Why would I care what they think about us? I'm their Alpha, I can do whatever I want and they just have to deal."

_Smartass_, I wanted to retort, but I kept quiet, I wanted him so badly at that moment too.

"Jake, I need you now. We have the whole house to ourselves. Let's start in my room," I said, then I saw that light in his eyes again. The next thing I knew I was being carried to my room, and smothered in kisses.


	6. The Time Of My Life

A/N: Thank you for all the faves, and for continuing to read. I probably not going to be able to update over the weekend, so I hope this keeps you happy until Monday :)

My Beta: Blue-Butterfly16 is the Bestest!

Nope, Still don't own Twilight

Please Remember to Review!!!!!!!!!

Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 6- I Had The Time Of My Life

"Lee, babe, we have to patrol in a half-hour," Jake said from behind me. I turned over in my bed to look at him.

"Aw, already?" I asked as I sat up.

"Afraid so. I had to rearrange the schedule for Quil. You and I are up when Seth's shift ends."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes again. That's when I remembered I still had no clothes on. I'd had trouble falling asleep after Jake and I did _it_.

_Great, another nearly sleepless night. Oh, but this one was __**so**__ worth it._

"Jake, you were amazing last night. I've never felt like that before," I said. Then I kissed him and rolled out of bed to get dressed.

"Lee, um, see, well…last night… was, um, my first time." He mumbled. And I saw the blush rise to his face. I took a step back shocked, but quickly recovered.

_Wow, I took his virginity. I really thought he and Bella had slept together… guess not. _

" Jake, you were amazing, I've _never_ felt like that before. You were much better than Sam. Like by far actually. That was really your first time?" I began to ramble on as I dressed.

" Yeah, Lee, it really was my first time last night." He pulled his cut-offs and shirt off the floor and put them on. The blush never left his face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I had the greatest night of my life thanks to you," I said and I was telling the absolute truth.

"Thanks, Lee." He said while he wrapped his arms around my body. I buried myself in his muscular chest. I stood on my toes and kissed the base of his throat.

"Do you want breakfast before we go?" I asked. He shook his head. "Lee, we have to leave now, unless… you want to get caught by your mom, or brother," He said and he raised one eyebrow at me.

_God I wish I could do that. _I nodded.

"I guess your right, as always, Oh Mighty Alpha." He bent down and kissed me on the lips.

" You know I hate when you call me that," He chided playfully and pulled a few inches away from me.

I nodded again. "Yeah, I know, but I think it's cute," I said and closed the gap between us, so we could kiss again.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you would." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," I said while lacing my fingers through his. I tugged on him, and he began to follow me out.

I was walking out of my room backwards, and when I got out into the hallway I hit something. Someone rather. I looked up at Jake and he looked scared. It was definitely my mom.

" Leah Susannah Clearwater, would you like to tell me what happened yesterday. And while we're all together, can you tell me why you and Jacob are coming out of your room holding hands?" she said giving me her 'you're in deep shit' look.

"Did you hear what Emily said to me yesterday?" I asked as my voice began to grow more defensive.

"Yes, I believe the whole house heard you two. What you did yesterday was inexcusable. Making your cousin cry on her wedding day. She deserves an apology from you, Leah," she scoffed.

My mom was a full three inches shorter than me, but she had this way of making me feel small. Even Jake was cringing at her tone. I just had to be stubborn and make it worse though.

"I'll think about it," I said in the tone I usually reserved for mocking the pack.

Jake knew, as well as I did, that I was out of line. He squeezed the hand he was holding tightly, and I had to bite my tongue so I didn't scream.

"Don't worry, Sue, I'll make sure she talks to her and says she's sorry," Jake said in his 'good boy' voice.

"Thank you, Jacob," She said.

_Shit she used his full name… we're screwed. _

" Now, what are you two up to?" she asked and she gave us her 'you better not lie to me' face.

"Jake spent the night here with me so I wasn't alone. He just came in my room to wake me up. We patrol in 15 minutes," I said looking at the clock above my mom's head.

"Are you sure that's all you were doing?" she asked.

Jake and I both nodded. We had just reached the front door when my mom called out to us again.

"You two seriously don't think I'm that stupid do you? You're still holding hands, something's up. You can go patrol, I'm not going to stop you, but we're going to have a nice long talk with Billy tonight."

I couldn't control myself anymore. I took off running with Jake at my heels, and stripped before we even hit the trees. In a couple of minutes, Jake and I were two huge wolves running side by side through the forest.

" _Shit, Lee, your mom is fucking scary as hell," _Jake thought while remembering my mom's face when I bumped into her.

"_Tell me about it," _I retorted.

" _What happened now?" _Seth asked.

" _Oh, sorry Seth, we forgot you were here," _Jake admitted.

"_To answer your question, mom was just being herself. I don't think Jake's ever seen her go into 'crypt keeper' mode."_

" _Yeah, scary stuff. Sorry you had to see that Jake," _Seth thought.

"_It's alright, Seth, go get some rest. Your sister and I can take it from here. I'm going to need you to cover for Quil later tonight," _Jake told him using out mental connection.

" _Sure, sure. No problem, guys. See you later," _Seth 'said' and we felt him fade out a block away from our house.

"_Is it just us now?" _I questioned.

"_Yup" _Jake answer simply as we picked up on the trail where Seth had left off.

"_What are we going to tell our parents tonight?" _I asked.

"_Not sure. I think we should just tell them the truth," _He said.

"_You want to let our parents, and the rest of the council know I __**deflowered**__ you last night?" _I asked. I stopped running and stared at him skeptically.

" _Um, no, I don't think they need to know that,"_ he said quickly and I could almost hear the embarrassment coloring his words.

He sat down next to me and put his head on his paws. _"I don't know, Lee. I really think we should at least tell them we imprinted."_

" _Yeah, but do we want the pack to know right now?" _I asked.

"_I don't care if they know, it's up to you now. I don't see what the problem with them knowing is,"_ Jake admitted.

" _You don't actually think the pack is going to keep quiet about their Alpha and Beta dating, do you?" _I snapped.

" _I guess you're right, Lee. They definitely will have something to say. Not that I'd care, but if you would, I'll give you that," _he said.

"_Even though they shouldn't,"_ I mumbled.

" _What was that, Lee?" _Jake asked.

" _Well we imprinted, we couldn't control that. So they should just shut up and deal,"_ I said, well thought really.

" _I'm glad you see it Sam and Emily's way," _He said as he got up and walked towards me.

"_Shut the hell up, Jacob Black,"_ I said as I closed the gap between us and stared at him face to face.

" _Make me, Leah, I dare you," _He snapped playfully.

"_Gladly," _I retorted as I started nibbling on his neck.

"_Lee, that feel so damn good," _Jake moaned.

" _Really, does it?" _I asked flirtatiously.

"_Yes," _he moaned again.

" _Too bad, that's all your getting for that crack," _I said as I stepped away from him.

" _Lee, you're an evil tease,"_ He said as he stepped towards me.

" _I know," _I said and just as I was about to lick his cheek, I felt my body get tingly and the next thing I knew I was human again. I tried to phase back, but nothing happened. When I started panicking, Jake phased back and pulled me into his arms.

"Lee, what's going on? Why didn't you phase back?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to phase in the first place, but now I can't phase back," I said as my voice began to shake.

" Do you feel alright?" He asked and I could hear that he was getting really concerned.

" A little sick, but I'm pretty sure it's just nerves."

" Lee, let's get you home. We have to talk to our parents now. Maybe one of them will know what's going on. Come on, I'll call Embry and tell him to take over."

" I guess, just give me a minute, ok?" I said as I went to put my clothes back on.

_What the hell just happened? Am I just that hungry? Doubt it. Ugh, God. Why am I so nervous? I'm, like, going to be sick. God. Seriously. Fuck. My. Life._


	7. No Me Ames

A/N: Thank you all again for the faves and reviews. I hope you're all enjoying the story.

My Beta: Blue-Butterfly16: Thank you thank you thank you for everything

I Still Don't Own Twilight :(

I'll have the link for the translation for this song on my profile later if you want/need it

Please Read and Review!

Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 7- No Me Ames

I walked back into my house with Jake right behind me. Seth heard us come in and came bouncing down the hall.

"Hey, that was fast, is everything ok?" He asked looking at how close Jake and I were to each other.

I had my arms folded over my chest, and Jake was holding my elbow to steady me.

" We're not sure. Do you know where your mom is ?" Jake asked.

" She went to the store. What's wrong ?" He asked.

" It's nothing, don't worry about it. Did Mom say when she'd be back," I asked. He looked at me like he was trying to find something wrong.

" Yeah, she said she'd be back around noon."

I looked at the clock on the TV . It was only 11:45.

" When she gets back can you tell her to meet us at Billy's house, please," I said as I grabbed Jakes hand.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister. Leah, you never say please. What's gotten into you?" Seth said and he looked at me like I had ten heads.

" I'm fine, Jackass, just tell her ok?" I snapped

"Now there's the sister I know and love." he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and Jake and I headed back out.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked as we headed down the driveway.

" We're going to your dad's, but first, I'm going to try to phase again," I said as I began stripping. I tied all of my clothes to my ankle, and began coaxing my body to phase. It worked in a few minutes I was a slender grey wolf. I was so happy, I couldn't stand still, and I actually began wagging my tail.

"_What are you so happy about, Lassie?" _Embry thought, catching me off guard.

"Jesus, you gave me a fucking heart attack," I said

"Hey Emm, Lee and I are headed to my house, do you know if anyone was there?" Jake asked.

_Oh the whole house to ourselves, mmm… we could pick up right where we left off last night. _

"_Eew, Lassie, a bitch in heat," _Embry teased.

"_Bastard, call me Lassie one more God dammed time and I swear…" _I threatened but Jake interrupted.

" _Would you two stop for ,like, 5 minutes please. And Embry please…" _He waited for Embry to answer.

" _Sorry Jake, Yeah, your dad was there with Paul and Rachel. She's moving out today," _Embry answered.

" _Damn, I forgot. Ok, thanks Emm. Lee, we're here ready?" _

" _Yeah just give me a minute to get dressed," _I said as I went behind a tree, Jake could look all he wanted but I really didn't want Embry to get the same show through Jake's eyes. Just as I was about to phase back I caught Embry's last thoughts.

" _Jake, you two seriously slept together last night? Dude, come on, Leah. Why her?" _

I didn't hear what Jake said back, but what Embry said was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I slipped on my clothes, and my shoes, then Jake met me behind the tree. I tried to wipe the tears away, but it was too late, he'd already seen them. He took me into his arms and crushed me into his chest.

"Lee, Baby, I'm sorry you heard that. I don't regret anything I've done with you. Embry was an ass to say that. You know I don't care what he thinks. Lee, please don't cry, I hate when you cry."

"I'm fine ,Jake, really. It's Just he's right. Why would you want to be with me, and don't tell me it's destiny, because destiny can just go screw itself for all I care."

" Leah, I don't know how to get it through that thick head of yours. I'm crazy about you. We both know what it's like when an imprint happens," he said as we stood on the walkway in front of his house.

" Yeah, the two people turn into complete sissy's," I said stubbornly.

He took my face into his hands and kissed my lips lightly.

" You're so stubborn. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm crazy about you, and I don't care what anyone thinks about us together."

I stayed silent. Then I looked over to his hose and saw the curtains flutter closed.

"I think we're being watched," When he bent his head down do he was only a few inches from my lips.

" Let them." He said simply as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was getting hotter, and more needy every second. I pulled away before we got too carried away.

" Jake, what are we going to tell them? How are we going to explain this to them?" I asked resentfully.

" We're explaining it with the truth. Lee, they're going to find out eventually."

"Are you sure? You know my mom's going to flip…" I started, but Jake pressed his lips to mine to silence me.

" Lee, I don't care what your mom has to say. I don't care what anyone has to say. I only care about you right now."

I smiled, I was still speechless as he walked me up the walkway to his house.

" My dad's going to be easy to talk to," he said as we climbed the steps.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that, it's my mom who's going to give us hell," I said as I looked up at him. He cringed.

"So let's get my dad over with now , so he can help us with your mom."

_I wish Jake was right, but I know my mom better than that. Billy is going to do nothing. When my mom has her mind made up, there is almost no budging her. We are in for a ride to hell and back. But I don't care. Jake's worth it._


	8. Numb

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm so so so so so bad at getting back to reviews, i read them all, and i appreciate them, even if i'm not able to respond.

Thank you to my Beta: Blue-Butterfly16

Please continue to read and review!!!!!

Thanks so much: Eclipse Babe 3

* * *

Chapter 8 -Numb

When we reached Jake's front door, it opened under his hand. Rachel was standing on the other side, with Paul holding a stack of boxes behind her.

"Oh, Hey Jake, Leah. We missed you guys last night. Where were you?" she said as we stepped out of Paul's way so he could get out of the house, and to his car. Once he cleared us we stepped in.

" We had to take care of a few things. Rache, where's Dad?" Jake asked as he looked over her.

"I'm in the kitchen," we heard Billy's deep voice reply.

Jake tugged me in the direction of his kitchen trying to avoid more questions from his sister.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, you can't get rid of me that quickly! Expect a phone call tonight, once Paul and I are settled." She hissed before she slammed the door shut behind her.

I heard Paul laugh from the trunk of his car. He and Rachel were moving to an apartment in Forks, since they just got married.

" Hey kids, what's up?" Billy asked as Jake and I joined him in his small kitchen.

"We need to talk, like, fast. Before Sue shows up." Jake said in one breath.

Billy wiped his mouth then looked up at us for the first time since we'd come in. I was still holding Jake's hand, and my body was half hidden behind his.

"You two imprinted, didn't you." He said after staring between us for a few minutes.

I nodded.

"Both of you?" Billy asked. We nodded again.

"Does the pack know?" Billy inquired next.

Jake leaned against the counter, and pulled me with him. He hugged me from behind and I felt his chin resting in my hair.

" No, but Embry's getting suspicious ," Jake answered. Billy looked at us sternly.

" You need to tell them. It's better if they hear It from you."

"With all due respect, Billy, they're not the problem right now, it's my mom. How are we going to handle her?" I asked, and Jake tightened his grip around my waist.

" Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll get through this," Jake whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"You really think Sue's going to be that bad?" Billy asked as he rolled passed us and threw out the plate he was holding. I Laughed humorlessly.

" Billy, my mom's going to be horrible. I'm her only daughter, and I'm her oldest child. No man will ever be good enough for me in her eyes. Especially since my dad's not around anymore. She's smothering me, and trying to control my life. I can't stand it." I said and a tear slid down my face. I wiped it before Jake had a chance to see it.

"Sue wants Lee to go to school and become something. She's been pressuring her to leave the pack. Once she finds out we're imprinted, we're in for Hell. She'll know Leah'd never leave me in La Push, and turn her back on everything." Jake finished for me.

_How did Jake know that? I don't think I've ever thought of that argument around him._

Just as I was about to ask him how he knew that, we heard my mom's car pull up front. Jake crossed the living room in three long strides before my mom even had a chance to knock. She was taken by surprise when Jake opened so fast.

" Hello, Jacob. Seth told me to meet you and Leah here. I see you're ready to talk." She took off her raincoat and handed it to Jake to hang up for her.

"Yes, Sue. We're ready to talk," He said as Billy and I joined them in the tiny living room.

Jake and I sat on the sofa, Mom sat in the recliner, and Billy rolled himself next to her.

"What's going on with you two?" My mom asked us. She was never one for small talk.

" Sue, the kids already told me what's going on. Please, try to keep open-minded." Billy pleaded. My mom stared at us stone-faced.

"Mom, Jake and I imprinted on each other," I said quickly. Though her face never betrayed her, I saw her eyes flare with rage.

" I don't know what to say to you, Leah. You're my only daughter, I hoped for more out of you. Now you're stuck with the pack. Such a waste," she spat.

"I started crying in spite of myself. " You're such a bitch." I retorted through tears. " You can't even be happy for me once in my life! I finally found the man who takes all the pain away, and makes me happy, and you can't even deal with that," I said and anyone could clearly hear the venom dripping from my voice, even through the tears.

Jake put his arm around my shoulders, In an attempt to calm me.

"Oh, please, Leah. Stop being such a baby. If you're so grown up, and can be with 'the man that makes you happy', then stop crying, and man up. I don't want that life for you, Leah, you know i don't approve of you being a part of the pack. I'm not going to pretend I'm happy for you," She said to me, and still through this entire argument, she never once looked me in the eye.

" You're such a bitch. Just because I'm not doing what you want me to do it's wrong. I swear just because you made mistakes when you were my age, it doesn't mean I'm going to make them." I took a deep breath trying to calm my trembling arms. Even Jake's hand were shaking with rage though, that so wasn't helping.

Finally my mom got up and looked me right in the eye.

"Leah Susannah Clearwater, you will _never_ call me that again. What I did in my past is _none_ of your concern. You will go to school away from here, and Jacob. Maybe then you'll grow up and have some sense knocked into you," she screamed at me.

" Don't call you what , Mom? A bitch? Because that is clearly what you're being. You tell me to grow up, when it's you who needs to do the maturing around here," I said and our faces were now about an inch apart.

With that she pulled her arm back and slapped me. It took me less than two seconds to respond, by exploding into a wolf. When I looked down, i saw my mom's body laying on the floor unconscious. I didn't mean to, but I must have hit her when I phased, knocking her down.

_She pushed me to my limit, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I just snapped. It wasn't my fault._ I thought, then I smelled the blood.

I got scared and took off, barely squeezing out of Billy's back door. Once I was out, I was pushing my legs to run as fast as they could into the trees, and away from Billy's. I was half way to the Makah reservation when Jake caught up to me.


	9. Animal That I Have Become

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update, life is getting back into school mode :(. Here's the next chapter for you. I'm hoping to have the next one up by tomorrow or friday!!

My Beta Blue-Butterfly16 is the best!!

Please remember to review!!!

xoxox

* * *

Chapter 9- Animal that I've become

"_Leah, slow down, please," _Jake said, but I kept running at my pace.

"_I need to get away, Jake, you saw what I did. No one's going to forgive me for that,"_ I thought as I pushed myself even harder.

"_Lee, baby, it's not your fault. You were both out of line, but your mom shouldn't have hit you. She knows well enough that our anger can get the best of us. She saw what happened to Emily. She should have known, not you, Lee," _he said and it made me slow down enough for him to catch up to me.

"_How could she say that stuff to me. To call me a waste, and say I shouldn't be with you. Jake, I'm not a baby, I'm 20 years old, I think I'm capable of making decisions for myself," _I said and I completely stopped running, phased, and started tearing.

Jake passed me not realizing I was going to stop. When he saw I wasn't running with him anymore, he turned around and phased. Then he came next to me, sat down, and pulled me on his lap.

"I have never cried so much in two days," I said and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"It's ok, Lee. Just try not to make it a habit; It hurts me to see you this upset," Jake said and he kissed the top of my head.

" Is she going to be alright? I wouldn't be able to handle it if I caused her death too," I said as another tear slowly streamed down my face.

"Lee, your not still blaming yourself for your dad's death are you? That wasn't your fault. No one was expecting you to turn into a wolf, his heart just couldn't take it. Neither of these accidents was your fault. I think your mom will be fine though. My dad was calling Carlisle when you left," He told me.

"I want to go to the hospital," I said as I stood up and brushed myself off. "Jake, where are we?" I asked as I looked around.

"Half way up to Makah, why?" he asked.

"I exploded out of my clothes, and you're only wearing your sweats. I can't just walk into the hospital naked."

"I'll call Bells, we can head to the Cullen's I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind giving you something to wear." He said as he pulled out his cell phone. How that thing survived when he phased, I'll never know. The call lasted a little less than a minute.

"Bella said she'd meet us here in a few minutes with clothes," Jake told me and he hugged me close to his body.

_I'm glad we're still on good terms with the Le-Cullen's. I'm still worried about mom._

" Don't worry, Lee. Your mom's tough. She has a thick head just like you, she'll be fine," he said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Jake, you're so good to me. I don't deserve someone as good as you," I said. He tightened his arms around me.

"Lee, you deserve nothing less. I'm just so lucky you picked me," he said and he bent down to kiss me. That's when I smelled her.

"Hi, Bells." Jake said over me and I turned my head to look at her.

"Hi, Jake, Leah." She said as she came closer to me and handed me a dress and flip flops.

"Thank you, Bella," I said and I went behind a tree to get dressed. I heard her teasing Jake.

"I see you finally told her," Bella teased and she punched his arm.

"Ow, Bells, a little lighter next time. I sort of still need my arm," he said and I saw the blood rush to his cheeks when I walked out in one of Rosalie's red sundresses. Low cut and really short. It even still had the tags on it.

_Figures._

"Leah, you look beautiful," Jake said, and he fully turned away from Bella, and towards me.

"Thanks," I replied and I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. "How are we getting to the hospital?" I asked as Jake took my hand.

"I brought Edward's Volvo for you, I'll run back to the house and meet you at the hospital later," Bella Answered. She tossed the keys at Jake. "The car's just off the highway, just follow my scent to he car." She told him and she turned to leave.

"Wait, Bella. Thank you so much, for everything," I said and I gave her a hug. Since she had Nessie, my relationship with the Cullen's has gotten so much better.

_They are my best friends now. Weird to call a leech my best friend._

"Anytime, really," She said and she kissed mine, and Jake's cheek. " I'll meet you at the hospital tonight. I want to be there for dad," Bella said, then she turned and was off to the mansion in seconds.

Jake and I walked to the Volvo in silence. Once we got there, I didn't even notice the smell, but Jake's nose was scrunched up as we got into the car.

"Ready to go, Lee?" Jake asked and he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

With that we sped off to the hospital in Forks. We spent the whole ride in silence. Once Jake parked, he rushed over to my side of the car and helped me out. When we got into the hospital, I walked right up to the nurse in the station, and asked for my mom.

"Ms. Clearwater, your mother is in the CCU. She's only allowed two visitors at a time. There's two men in with her right now, but you're more then welcome to wait in the family waiting room until they come out. I'll show you the way." She began to get up but I cut her off.

"It's ok, my mom works here, I know my way around," I said.

She nodded, gave us our passes and gestured toward the elevators. I took Jake's hand and led the way. After we'd been in the waiting room for about a half hour, Carlisle came out.

"How is she?" I asked as I rushed over to him.

"She's in critical condition right now, Leah. She's a fighter though, I'm confident she'll pull through." I was in shock.

_My mom's in critical condition because of me. _

Jake pulled me into his arms, and I covered my face and began crying into his chest again.

" Carlisle, what's she got?" Jake asked, and I could hear his voice shaking. He was so strong. I'd never seen him cry except at his mom's funeral.

" She has a concussion, but she didn't break anything. She did need ten stitched in the back of her neck though. She's in a medically induced coma right now so she won't feel the pain. We won't know more until she wakes up."

"How long do you think it'll be until she wakes up?" Jake asked. He was taking my job as concerned child.

"Well, we just gave her more pain medication through the IV. So it could be anywhere from hours to days," he said and Carlisle put his hand on the small of my back. "Billy and Charlie are in there now. I'll let them know you're here. It doesn't seem too bad, but you might want to call Seth, and any other family you might want here."

With that Carlisle turned around and headed back into the doors of the CCU. Once he left I whispered to Jake, not able to raise my voice any louder than that.

"Call Seth for me please. Tell him to call Aunt Amber. You might want to tell Bella to get here now too. For her dad, I mean."

Jake nodded in agreement, kissed me on the lips, and headed back to the lobby to make the calls for me. I walked over to one of the chairs, and collapsed into it.

_I'm such an animal. Jake deserves someone so much better than me. I don't know what I'd do without him, or my mom. God as much as we disagree please let her be alright._


	10. Second Chance

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm going away for the weekend though so idk when i'll be able to update next. Please read and review for me, they mean so much to me!!!!

Thanks sooooo much to my beta : Blue-Butterfly16

xoxoxoxox  
Eclipse Babe

P.S. Twilight still doesn't belong to me :(

* * *

Chapter 10- Second Chance

Jake called everyone for me and was back in a few minutes. They all got to the hospital in the next few hours, Seth in the next few minutes. Carlisle hadn't come back out since we first saw him, and it was getting late. When Billy and Charlie came out, Billy rolled himself right over to us.

" How are you holding up?" Billy asked.

Charlie went right over to Bella and gave her a tight hug. He and my mom had been getting really close in the past year, a wedding was definitely around the corner. He really loved my mom. He wasn't holding up well. He even gave Edward a hug.

I was so out of it I forgot Billy had asked us a question. Seth answered for us both.

"We're hanging in there. Leah's taking it pretty hard though."

_I hate when they talk about me like I'm not in the room. Make them go away. Make everything stop. I hate this place. I want to get out._

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Jake's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head then began talking to his dad. I don't know what he said, but he got really quiet after that. I was so stuck in my own world, I thought I was going to go crazy, then and there. If Jake wasn't there with me, I probably would have. All I wanted to do was get out, and away from everyone, and everything.

Seth and my Aunt kept trying to talk to me, but Jake stopped them more than once. He knew I wanted to stay numb to everything around me. This hospital held a lot of horrible memories for me.

Finally Seth and Aunt Amber went in to see my mom, something hit me.

"I need to leave," I said in a voice lower than a human whisper. Jake heard me though.

" Then let's go. Maybe you need a little fresh air," Jake said and he began to get up. I pushed him back down and shook my head.

" No like out of this town," I said quietly.

" You mean like out of Forks, and back to La Push?" I shook my head again.

" No, like, out of this town. Maybe up to Port. I'm sure we could get an apartment up there. Jake, I can't stay in La Push anymore. Everyone hates me enough as is. After this, I'll never be able to show my face again. Jake, I need to get out now."

"If you're sure that's what you want, Lee, then I'm all for it. Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your mom though?"

"I do, and I will. When Seth and Aunt Amber come out, we'll go in. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me, but I'll still tell her I love her. Leaving's the best thing , Jake," I resolved.

" If it'll make you happy, I'm behind you one thousand percent."

Jake and I waited silently until my aunt and my brother came out. When they finally did, I stood up slowly, still holding hands with Jake, and we headed through the double doors. When we first walked in Carlisle was standing over her bed.

" Leah, I'm glad you decided to come see your mother," he said as he finished the paperwork he was filling out.

" We came to say goodbye. Jake and I decided we're going to move to Port Angeles for a while. We're leaving later," I told Carlisle.

"If that's what you believe is best." Was all Carlisle said and he walked away.

"Jake, do you think we're doing the right thing?" I asked. I didn't want to take him out of La Push, if he didn't want to go.

" As much as I hate to leave my dad alone, I do think it's best. This is the only option that'll help you move on," he said and he pulled me to the side of my mom's bed. She looked so peaceful. ' Well, Lee, this is goodbye," he said and we both looked down at my sleeping mother.

I looked back up at Jake, then down to my mom once more. I let go of Jake's hand, kneeled own next to my mom, and grabbed her limp hand in both of mine.

"Mom, I'm so sorry this happened. I love you so much. You know, I'd never want this to happen to you. I'm here to say goodbye to you though. Not for you, you still have so much life to live, and Charlie and Seth still need you. I've tried so hard to make you understand that this is my life, and I've decided to live it with Jake. Mom, I hope you hear me, because I'm probably not going to be here when you wake up. It's all for the best though. Maybe, time away is all we need to help our relationship. Please don't be upset with me when you wake up. This is what I want, I'm taking control of my life. I promise, we're not going far. I love you, Mom. I hope you can forgive me. I'll miss you," I told her. I kissed her hand that I was holding and I stood up to face Jake.

" Leah, what you said was so nice. I really hope your mom heard it and will remember it."

He wrapped me in his arms, and I tried my best to hold my tears and swallow the lump in my throat. I didn't want to hurt Jake again.

"I told the truth. I want you always, Jacob Black. Thank you so much for doing this for me," I said and I leaned up to kiss him.

" I will always do anything for you, Leah," he said and he closed the distance between us, and kissed me more tenderly then I've ever been kissed in my life.


	11. Come Back To Me

A/N: OK, so now that i'm back at dance full time, i'm probably only going to be updating once a week, Sorry. Thanks a ton for all the reviews. I appreciate them, and read them all, i just don't always have time to write back.

My Beta: Blue-Butterfly16 is Ah-mazing!!!!!

Please continue to read and review!!!!!!

XOXO  
Eclipse Babe

p.s. Twilight and it's characters still don't belong to me :'(

* * *

Chapter 11-Come Back to Me

We walked out of the doors of the CCU still holding hands.

"I'll tell Seth, you tell Billy, We can talk to Edward and Bella later, they need to get Nessie to bed soon," I said. Jake nodded.

"Ok, Lee. Stay strong, I know this'll all work out eventually," Jake said and he gave my hand one more squeeze before he let go and walked off to his dad.

Seth looked up at me, and for once, he wasn't smiling. I sat down next to him and my aunt got up and walked away, with Charlie, into the CCU. I looked back at Seth and he held my hand in his.

"Seth, can we talk?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course we can, Lee, what's up?" he said and his smile started coming back.

Seth, um, well, I guess you've seen Jake and I are _together _together now." He nodded, so I continued. " Well, with everything that's been going on, Jake and I decided it would be best for us to move out of La Push for a while."

"What? Why! Lee, we all know you never hurt our parents intentionally…"

I dropped has hand and turned away before I could start crying again.

"So you do blame me for what happened to Dad." I spat.

Seth turned my head to face him and he grabbed my hand again.

"Absolutely not, Leah, what happened to Dad was an accident. Just like this with Mom. Leah, I just don't see why you and Jake need to leave the rez know if Jake leaves, it might mean giving up his seat as 'head of the tribe'."

"Seth, we need to be on our own for a while. I need to find out who I really am, and what I really want out of my life. I cant do that with Mom around trying to make my decisions for me. I don't even know who she's turned me into, and i'm sure Jake knows that there is that chance but i think he's willing to take it," I said and I started tearing in spite of myself.

Seth wiped the tears off with his thumbs.

"Fine, Leah, if that's what you really want, I'm not going to be the one to stand in your way. I hope you and Jake are happy and successful together. I do think you two are going a little too fast, but I know he'll take good care of you," he said and his smile fully came back.

_He's such a great brother. We've always been there for each other, it's going to be so weird not living with him anymore._

"Remember, Lee, I'm here for you. I always have been, and I always will be."

I smiled and nodded. " Same here, Seth. I Love you. Call me every night! Promise me."

"Ok, Lee, I promise, but I want something from you too," Seth said and his smile wavered.

"Anything," I whispered.

"Promise me once you and Jake are ready, you'll move back to La Push. Come back for all of us, and promise you'll come and visit. I love you too, Lee. I'll miss you," he said and a tear slid down his cheek.

I wiped the tear off his face and smiled.

"I promise, Seth, I can handle that. We won't be gone long, but I'll miss you too," I said and I hugged him close to me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He walked me over to Jake and Billy, who looked pissed.

"Ready?" I asked Jake and he nodded once slowly before taking my hand from Seth.

"Good luck, you two. I can't believe you're abandoning La Push like this, but if that's what you wish Leah, you seem to have my son wrapped around your finger. He's not thinking straight, but it'll pass. Just come back when you can, the tribe still needs you," Billy said and he rolled himself away from us.

_I'm shocked, we aren't abandoning La Push. They still have Sam's huge pack, and Seth, Embry, and Quil are staying. I mean I am taking the next tribe leader away, but we'll be back before he takes his rightful place on the council. I'm sure the spot will be waiting for him. Everyone really just needs to chill out. Getting away is definitely best right now._

Seth walked us to the main doors, when we were about to walk out he stopped us.

" I Love you two. I'm really going to miss you. Jake , please, take good care of my sister. If anything happens to her, I don't care how much bigger you are then me, you will be hurt."

Jake chuckled. "Seth, don't worry. Your sister is in great hands, if anything ever happened to her, you'd have my permission to hurt me."

Seth nodded and smiled, then he hugged Jake and I. When he hugged me I whispered in his ear.

"Please tell Mom I love her, when she wakes up."

Seth nodded, turned, and walked back to the CCU. Jake and I walked out of the hospital minutes later. We walked straight to the forest surrounding the edge of the hospital.

"Whose house are we going to pack first?" I asked when we started stripping. He thought for a moment.

"My car?" He asked

"Yes, you're monster has more room than my car does, and I'm leaving mine for Seth," I answered and he smiled. Jake had recently upgraded his car. The thing was seriously monster huge. My little car was no match for his.

"Ok, then we'll go to my house first, get my things, then we'll go get yours. We can grab a bite to eat on the way up to a hotel in Port. Sound good?" He asked.

I nodded, I'd forgotten how starving I was, I hadn't eaten all day and I felt it.

"It sounds great Jake. Thank you so much, but are you sure you're willing to possibly give up your seat on the council?"

He came over, pulled me into his arms, kissed me on the lips, then whispered in my ear. "Lee, Baby, get it through that thick head of yours, I only care about your happiness. A seat as the head of the tribe would be great, but if me being tribe leader means you're unhappy on the rez, I'll gladly give it up. Lee, I ..." he began, then stopped.

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

_I'm not going to say it first, that's his job. Come on Jake. Three words,three syllables, eight letters... say it Jake, just say it._

My stomach grumbeled then and he laughed and looked back up.

"I think we'd better get you food," he said with another chuckle.

_Damn my hunger. I will get him to say it. Soon, very soon._


	12. I Swear

A/n: Hope you like the chapter for the week! I'm not sure which chapter i'm writing next in this story, i had one planed but i'm not sure if i want to add one chapter in between. I'll think about it and update by next wednesday at the latest!!!!! Please continue to read and review!!!!!!

XOXO  
Eclipse Babe

PS: Twilight's still not mine :(  
And all the links to Leah's clothes are on my profile

* * *

Chapter 12- I Swear

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Christmas Eve~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Jake, are you done with the fire?" I asked as I walked into the living room in the house we were renting.

"Yup, I just finished," He said.

I saw the desire light in his eyes when he saw what I was wearing. I was freezing (yes, weird I know, I never get cold, whatever), but the look on Jake's face was worth it.

"Merry Christmas, Baby," I whispered in his ear and sat down on the couch.

He put the fire screen up and walked over and sat down next to me. With the combination of Jake and the fire in the room, I wasn't as cold anymore. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out the window. The snow was falling faster and harder now.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he said back and he slung his arm around my shoulders. " I have to admit, Lee, you were right. Moving up here on our own was the best thing we've ever done."

"Yeah, but I really miss Seth. I've never been away from him for so long. I really wish Mom would let him come tomorrow."

We were having our pack, Paul, Rachel, Billy, Bella, Edward, and Nessie over for Christmas dinner tomorrow. My mom woke up the week after Jacob and I had moved up here, and she was released from the hospital at the beginning of this week. Seth can't come tomorrow because Mom still needs help around the house.

"We'll see him soon, Lee. Don't worry," Jake said and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad we're together. You know, this is our first Christmas officially together," I said and I leaned up to kiss him.

_Yeah and you **STILL** havn't said it._

"Yeah, and this is the first Christmas where we're both off from work, and we don't have to patrol," Jake said with a laugh.

_Way to not be romantic, but he's just soooo hot, and so nice, I'll get over it._

Jake was still Alpha of the pack, but we turned most pack business over to Embry and Seth. Quil, Brady, Collin, and Quil's cousin Mason were all happy to be able to let loose without Jake and me there. We were only to be called on pack business in an emergency. Which, since our truce with the Cullen's, is very rarely ever. Jake and I only phased now to stay active, and Jake phased more than I did. I was getting a lot better with my temper.

"I still can't believe Charlie gave you off tonight." Jake smiled,

"Well I know in such a dangerous town like Forks, oh my I might have to arrest someone tonight for stealing Santa's milk and cookies."

I slapped his shoulder that I was leaning on and her didn't even flinch.

_Damn, I'm losing my touch._

"You know, when your boss is your dad's best friend, he's known you since you were born, and he's engaged to your girlfriend's mother, he develops a soft spot for you."

Jake was going to the police academy in Seattle, and working part-time with Charlie in Forks. I was still trying to decide if I wanted to go to school, but for the time being I was working at a local Starbucks.

Sitting in each others arms, listening to Christmas music, and watching the fireplace crackle away, made me the most peaceful I'd been in a long time.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Jake asked referring to my new, almost constant headache, and stomach ache.

We were both under so much stress recently, it's a wonder how either of us was still standing.

"Better than earlier. It helps that we have tonight off," I said as I breathed in his woodsy scent.

"Lee, you need to stop overworking yourself. I think your making yourself sick. You look like you've lost weight, and you're paler then usual."

"I know, I know. Once we're both working full time, I'll feel better," I assured him. He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"I hope so. Look, it's 11:45 can we please open our gifts now?"

I was raised to wait until midnight on Christmas eve to open presents. Jake had been pressuring me to open gifts since 10:30, so I finally caved.

"Ok, Jake," I said with a nod.

He got up and practically flew to the tree. We decided on only one big gift for each other. He handed me a medium, shallow, square box with a big red bow on it. I handed him a big box.

"You first," I insisted

He opened the box faster then I've seen anyone ever do before. He began digging through the packing peanuts until he pulled out another , long, thin box.

"Aw, a box, Lee, you shouldn't have."

I picked up the remote for the TV and tossed it at his head.

"Open it, Jackass."

He opened it and pulled out two season passes for the Mariners. He seriously started glowing.

"Oh my god, this is seriously the BEST gift ever!" He exclaimed and he pulled me of the sofa and swung me around in a hug. All the while kissing every inch of my body he could reach.

"Your turn," He said when he sat me down.

I was dizzy and a little nauseous when he put me back on my feet. I sat back down, and unwrapped the box slowly. It was a jewelry box. I unhooked the latch, opened the box, and was left speechless. It was a white gold and diamond version of a Quileute promise bracelet. Tears immediately began to fill my eyes. I was so happy, I seriously couldn't talk.

"Leah Susannah Clearwater, I've wanted to give you one of these for so long. I love you, so much. I promise to love you with all my heart and take care of you for the rest of our lives together, I promise I'll never hurt you, and I promise I'll protect you with my life. Will you wear my promise bracelet?"

_He siad it. He finally said it._

I nodded very fast, still choked up that was the first time he'd ever said he loved me. He took my left hand in his and latched the bracelet on it. I knew I had to talk, but I kissed him first. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I love you too. You mean so much to me. This bracelet is perfect, and you're perfect."

"I made sure the bracelet matched your necklace."

I reached for my neck where the heart necklace my dad gave me for graduation was hanging.

"Thank you so much. I love you," I said and I kissed him again.

"I Love you too, God, it sounds so great to hear you say that," he said and he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. Just after he did the clock stroke midnight. I'd worked a double shift that day, and I was almost dead on my feet.

Seeing how tired I was Jake laid down on the sofa and pulled me to his bare chest. The music was still on, and the fire was still going. Jake nuzzled his head into my hair.

"Mmmm… you smell different. Really good, but different. Are you wearing something new?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly as I began to drift off.

"I'm wearing the same thing… I always do," I said through a yawn.

I felt him shrug the shoulder I was leaning on. Soon after he began to hum silent night, and the vibrations of his chest felt so good. I fell asleep that night before the song even finished.


	13. Be Careful What You Wish For

A/N: Ok, so I got you the chapter a little earlier. I hope you enjoy it. I never intended to write this chapter but I threw it in last minute. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm hoping to have the next chapter for you next monday.

My beta: Blue-Butterfly16 is the greatest  
And Twilight still doesn't belong to me :(  
Remember to Read And Review!!!!!  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 13- Be Careful What You Wish For

Bella, Edward, and Nessie were the first to arrive that night. Bella and I were cooking, Edward and Jake were in the dining room setting the table, and Nessie was dressing her new American Girl doll in one of the dresses Jake and I bought for her.

Nessie looked adorable in her little Christmas dress, and her bronze curls traveling down past her shoulders. She was growing so fast. She was really only one, but she looked about three. As much as I loved her, it hurt me to see the daughter I could never have. Thanks to this god damned wolf thing.

_All I want is a baby of my own, but that'll never happen. _

Right before everyone started to arrive Bella pulled me aside.

"Leah, Alice, Rose and I want to talk to you about helping us with something. We would love if you could come to our house on New Years Eve to talk about it. Esme's throwing a party that night, and it would mean so much to us if you and Jake could come too."

I nodded in agreement. "That would be great. We'll definitely be there," I said with a smile.

She hugged me and took Nessie to meet Edward in the living room. I swear vampire Bella is the most graceful thing I've ever seen. Scary considering what she used to be like.

I was completely zoned out when the doorbell rang. The kitchen was right next to the front door, so Jake had to pass through to get it. Seeing his smile pulled me back down to earth. I grabbed his hand when he walked by, and walked to the door with him. He opened the door to a smiling Rachel and Paul.

"Merry Christmas, Baby Brother!" Rachel squealed, and she squeezed Jake into a hug. Jake dropped my hand to hug his sister. I knew he missed her as much as I miss Seth.

"Merry Christmas, Shrimp," Jake said with a smile.

Paul leaned down to greet me. "Merry Christmas, Leah," Paul said and he kissed my cheek.

Right when his lips connected with my skin, I heard a low growl erupt from Jake. Rachel backed up almost instantly, and Paul stood up pin straight with a look of complete shock on his face. I put my hand on Jake's back to calm him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I whispered.

Jake shook his head to clear it.

"I'm not sure what came over me. I just don't feel comfortable with him touching you. I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me," Jake said and he took my hand in his.

"It's ok, Jake, I understand. We all worry about our imprints," Paul said with a shrug.

_Being with Rachel has done him a world of good. The old Paul would have phased the second he heard the growl._

"Please, come in," I said and I gestured to the foyer with my left arm. I saw the bracelet catch the light and Rachel did too.

"Omigod! Leah that bracelet is beautiful. Did Jake give it to you?" she asked as she handed her coat to Jake, and came rushing over to me.

I nodded and she brought my arm closer to her so she could get a better look at the bracelet.

"Leah, this bracelet is amazing. Does it mean what I think it means?"

I nodded again. "It's a promise bracelet. He gave it to me last night, and he told me he loves me," I gushed.

"I'm so happy for you two," Rachel squealed and she gave me a tight hug.

"Let me see!" Nessie said and she grabbed my hand. Her eyes lit up, and her mouth popped open into a little 'O'. "Aunt Leah, that's so pretty," She said and she smiled, showing all her little sparkly teeth.

"Thank you, Nessie," I said and I bent down to kiss her forehead.

She kissed my cheek and wrapped her little arms around my neck. Just as I picked her up the doorbell rang again. I walked to the door with Jake, and Nessie still in my arms. Embry and Billy were waiting on the other side.

"Hi, Dad, Emm," Jake said before hugging them both.

I bent down and Nessie and I both gave Billy a kiss on the cheek. Embry came over to me when Jake rolled Billy in.

"Hey, Lassie, I've missed you barking orders down on the rez."

I shoved him playfully with one arm, and smiled, then he pulled me into a hug. Jake came back over to me in a flash, and pulled me out of Embry's arms. Jake hugged me from behind and rubbed his cheek against my hair, then he kissed the top of my head.

_Is he seriously marking me with his scent?_

I stepped away from him, still holding Nessie, and turned to face him.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you today? I can't be greeted by any pack member just because I'm officially your girlfriend?" I snapped. I don't know why I was so nasty all of a sudden. I didn't mean to be.

"No, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't know what's wrong with me right now. I just feel very protective of you. I don't know why," Jake said and he had those sweet little puppy-dog eyes I couldn't resist on.

I nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips. "Relax, Jake, I love you, but I can protect myself. I'm strong too. You know that."

Jake nodded, kissed me and then lead Embry to our living room where all the guys were. I walked Nessie and me back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Uncle Jake?" Nessie whispered into my ear.

"I'm not sure, sweetie, but I'm sure he'll be fine." I assured her as I put her down on the kitchen floor, and helped Bella and Rachel carry food into the dining room. When we were done, all the men filed into the dining room, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Mason were still missing. Before I could ask where they were the doorbell rang. Jake excused himself to go get the door. He came back with three of them trailing behind him. I noticed Mason was missing.

"Quil, where's your cousin?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. " Mason's coming from his girlfriend's house, he'll be a few minutes late."

That's when I remembered Quil didn't approve of his 16 year old cousin's 'party girl' girlfriend. I nodded once, before getting up with everyone else to get dinner. Once I served myself, I heard the doorbell ring, and I excused myself to get it. I opened the door and saw Mason's baby face.

"Hey, Mason, come in," I said and I saw the smile spread across his face.

"Hi, Leah, Merry Christmas," he said and he gave me a hug. I didn't hear anything from Jake so I took it as a good sign.

"Everyone's in the dining room already, It's right through the kitchen. You can go ahead without me I'll be right there," I told him. He nodded and walked off to the dining room while I hung up his jacket.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I walked into the dining room, and I hit someone big and warm. I felt myself lose balance , when a strong arm reached out to grab me before I fell. It was Mason.

"Leah, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said as he helped steady me.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention either," I said with a smile. He held on to me for just a second too long, but It was only that second that Jacob needed to get pissed.

"Mason, she's fine, get your hands off of my girlfriend," he snapped, before a huge shiver rocketed down his spine.

"Jake, I'm fine. I can protect myself." I yelled across the room at him. I don't know why I was so mad at him for yelling at Mason.

"Yeah, relax, you don't want to hurt anyone," Mason said and he shifted me behind his body with the hand he still had on my arm.

"Leah, you don't understand, and Mason, I said, get your hands off of my girlfriend," Jake snapped again, and another huge shiver rocketed down his body.

I stepped out of the cover of Mason's body and right into Jake's line of fire.

" I can protect myself," I said slowly.

Bella, Edward, and Embry both ran over to Jake to help calm him down, and Paul, Quil, Collin, and Brady all came to stand in front of Nessie, Rachel and me.

"Jake, Mason's not doing anything to hut Leah, none of us are," Embry said but the shivers kept coming, and now Mason was shaking too.

I pulled Mason's trembling hand off of my arm, and I picked Nessie up.

"Girls, I think you should leave the room, now," Billy said from his wheelchair across the room from us.

I nodded and Paul turned around with us. He had one hand on the small of mine and Rachel's back, while he lead us to the living room.

I was pissed and I was trying my hardest not to phase.

_Damn overprotective pack. Now they realize I'm a girl. Ugh… I hate them all._

"Son of a bitch" I heard Jake growl, then heard his clothes rip.

I shuttered, trying to keep myself human, with Nessie in my arms it was easy. Paul let go of us and went running to catch up with all the other wolves, who were trying to keep Jake and Mason from ripping each other apart. Bella, Edward, Billy and Rachel were the only ones left in the house with me. I handed Nessie over to Bella and collapsed down onto the couch. I put my head in my hands and slumped over.

_This is all my fault. What's going on with Jake?_

Edward came over to me and rubbed his ice cold hand up and down my back. "It's not your fault, Leah. It's the wolf in Jake, for some reason, your scent is diving him into a crazy overprotective mode. He has no control over it, the wolf in him is seeing any other male wolf as a threat right now."

I looked up at Edward, then heard Billy's booming voice from behind us.

"Edward's right, Leah. I remember reading something about this in some of the old tribe records. I don't remember specifics, but I'll look them up for you when I go back to La Push."

"I'm worried about them, Daddy, I've never seen Jake lose control," Rachel said and we heard more growling outside.

"There's nothing to worry about, they're wolves, they'll be fine," Billy said and he stroked Rachel's hair.

After about a half-hour all the wolves came through the door except for Mason and Jake.

"Where are they?" I asked Paul. He nodded towards the door, while he had Rachel locked in a tight embrace.

I grabbed a pair of sweats for each of them, and walked out the back door. I handed the pants to Jake and he slid them on, before tossing the other pair to Mason. Once they were both covered they walked over to me. I sat down on the back stairs, and Jake and Mason sat on either side of me. Jake grabbed my hand in his and began stroking his thumb on the back of it.

"Lee, I'm so sorry I ruined dinner, and I'm sorry I made you mad. I just really have no control right now," Jake said and he looked embarrassed.

I nodded. "It's ok, Jake, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Edward told me what was going on. I forgive you. You know I love you, and I'm strong, Jake. I'm a wolf too remember? I can take care of myself if I need to."

"I know, Lee, I love you too. I'll try my hardest to stay in control." Jake said before kissing my lips. I kissed him back then turned to Mason.

"Leah, I'm sorry too. I should have stayed in better in control," Mason said and he hung his head. I let go of Jake's hand and pulled Mason into a hug. I felt Jake tense beside me, and I shot him a death glare. Mason looked so upset and it hurt me to see him like that, Jake would just have deal with it.

"You're forgiven too, Mason. No harm, no foul." I said with a smile.

"Can we please go In and have dinner now? I'm starving," Jake said and he grabbed my hand again. I nodded, and Jake helped me up.

After our earlier incident, the night ran smoothly. I saw Jake struggling to keep control a few times, but I made it as easy as possible for him by, reluctantly, staying by his side all night. Once everyone left Jake pulled me into a tight hug. He lifted my head to look at him and I saw a light sparkle in his eyes.

"I love you, Lee," Jake said, and he leaned down to kiss me fully on the lips. He held me close to him as our lips melted together. Any frustration I was holding against him melted away in that second.

"I love you too," I said and I pulled him in for another kiss.

"I have one more gift for you," Jake said as he pulled me up the stairs to our bedroom. I giggled and followed him up. That easily became one of the best nights of my life.


	14. Feeling Good

A/N: School starts tomorrow :( I don't know when i'll be able to update next. This chapter was un-betaed because I wanted to get it to you faster. Please forgive any typo's or mistakes :)

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer... not me :(

Hope you enjoy this chapter  
Please Read and Review  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 14- Feeling Good

I was looking at myself from every angle in my mirror, when Jake walked out of our bathroom dressed in only a towel. It was New Years Eve and we were getting ready for a party at the Cullen's mansion. I was flipping out because my top was fitting weird. Jake had gotten fully dressed and styled his hair, and I was still in front of the mirror flipping out.

_There's no way in hell my boobs are this big. Ugh and they hurt like hell too .I haven't felt like this since I last had my period. I so don't miss PMS-ing. _

"Lee, what's wrong? You've been chasing your invisible tail in the mirror for like an hour already," Jake said while he was bent over tying his shoe.

I rolled my eyes, and waited until he looked up. "Do I look alright in this?" I asked. I expected an honest answer from him.

"You look amazing. You know I love that sexy body of yours, why would you even have to ask?" he said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

I melted into his body and sighed. "I don't know. I feel like my boobs look huge in this," I said and I turned to face him.

He let go of me and stared at me for a few seconds. "They do look a little bigger, but I wouldn't say huge. Is that honestly a bad thing though? They've looked bigger for a few days already. I thought you'd noticed. I like how they look. I like how anything looks on you," he replied and he kissed my cheek.

I stood silently in front of the mirror for another minute before walking to my closet. "Jake, do you think I could go back to normal?" I asked as I pulled my bag out of the closet and put my cell phone in it.

"What do you mean, normal?" Jake asked as we climbed down the stairs together.

"Like back to my normal _patterns_," I started as Jake helped me into my coat. " I mean it's getting harder for me to phase, and for the past few weeks I've felt like I've been PMS-ing in overdrive." I said as I stepped up into Jake's truck.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it might be possible. Why don't you ask Carlisle later?" he suggested.

"Yeah ,I guess," I sighed.

_I hate not knowing what's going on in my body._

When we arrived at the Cullen's , Alice met us in their huge driveway.

"Hi Leah, Hi Jacob," Alice chimed and she gave each of us a hug.

"Hi, Alice, is Carlisle available for a minute?" I asked.

She nodded. "I told him you wanted to talk to him," she told me and she walked over to Jake.

Being with the Cullen's so much, Alice has become attuned to us, so we're not completely invisible to her anymore.

" Thank you so much, Alice. I'll be back down in a few minutes," I said, and I turned around and walked to the house, without Alice or Jake trailing me.

When I got to the door Esme greeted me.

"Hello, sweetheart." she said as she hugged me.

"Hi, Esme, do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked sweetly. She really has taken Jake, Seth, and me in as part of the family.

"Yes, he's up in his study. Alice told him you were coming to talk to him. He's waiting for you," she told me while flittering around the room straightening up already perfect things in the room.

"Thank you, Esme. I won't keep him long," I assured her as I took the steps two at a time.

When I reached the room, I didn't even have to knock.

"Come in, Leah."

I opened the door, and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello, Carlisle," I greeted warmly.

"Hi, Leah. You wanted to talk?"

I nodded. "I have a question, well, problem really. I haven't been able to phase as fast, or for as long as I used to; Also in the past week, I've felt really bloated. I don't know, Carlisle, I feel like I'm PMS-ing again. Is that possible? Could I be losing my 'wolf'?"

He sat there silently, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I think it could be possible. Would you mind doing a few blood tests?" Carlisle nodded.

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind at all," I said honestly.

_What has my life come to? I've resorted to voluntarily giving my blood to a leech. Never in my life would I think that would happen._

He came back over to me with a butterfly needle, rubber gloves, an alcohol swab, three vials for the blood, and a Band-Aid.

As he stuck me with the needle, I had to ask. "Carlisle, why do you have this all in your house?"

He smiled. " I always take my work home with me. You never know what's going to happen In this house."

I smiled and he put the Band-Aid over my arm. "Is this going to bother anyone?" I asked when I saw the pearl of blood on it.

He shook his head. "No offence, but your scent isn't particularly appetizing."

"I take comfort in that. Do you know when you'll have the counts back?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'll call you in about a week and let you know what the tests show."

I surprised us both when I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"No problem, Leah."

I turned around and walked out of his study. I really felt like this might help me know what's going on. I headed down the last flight of stairs, and saw Jake waiting at the bottom.

"What did he say?" he asked as he snaked his arm around my waist and laid his hand on my stomach. I felt a flutter, and smiled. He's the only person to ever give me butterflies just by touching me.

"He's not sure what's going on. He took a few vials of blood though. He said we'd know the results in about a week."

"We're not going to catch anyone doing shots with those later are we?" Jacob joked, and Edward and Bella both cracked a smile as the came down the stairs.

Nessie jumped out of Edward's arms and came flying down the stairs. Jacob caught her as she jumped off the stairs and covered her little face in kisses. She had the cutest laugh ever.

_I can't believe I was ever once in favor of hurting her._

Edward's eyes shone with understanding when he read my thoughts.

"Hi, Uncle Jacob! Hi, Aunt Leah!" Nessie exclaimed as she leaned over to hug me from Jake's arms.

_She just keeps getting stronger and stronger._

"Renesmee, be careful. Remember what your mother and I told you, you have to be gentile with your Aunt Leah."

_Why would she have to be gentile with me, I am still a wolf._

Edward gave me one of his annoying, know it all, looks, and I rolled my eyes in response. Then I smiled when I hear Nessie talk again.

"I know Daddy, it's Ok," she said as she jumped down from Jake's arms and ran into the living room, following after Emmett.

"She's growing up so fast," I observed as Bella greeted Jake.

Edward nodded and gave me a hug. "She is," he said sadly.

Just after, Emmett walked into the foyer with us, and had Nessie in his arms.

"Hi, Jake, Leah. It's great to see you," Emmett said with one of his dimpled smiles. He looked over at Jake and Edward and his smile grew. So did Edward's. " Jake, Jasper, Edward and I are going to have a tag-team wrestling match on the _Wii_, Edward needs a partner, would you like to join us?"

_They're talking about video games, they are long gone now._

Jake looked at me once. "Go, you don't need my permission," I said with a smile.

Jake leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking off with Edward, Emmett, and Nessie. Just Bella and I were left in the foyer.

"If you don't mind, this gives us the perfect opportunity to talk," she said as she took my arm and lead me to the dining room.

Once we were in the dining room she called out for Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Once they came in they all sat in seats around us. Esme took the head.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked politely. They all nodded. It was Rosalie who spoke.

"Bella, Alice, and I want to start our own small clothing line, and have a store in Port Angeles." Then Bella cut in.

"Yes, but we're hoping to move out of Forks by this time next year, so," It was Alice's turn to cut in. They really were all like sisters.

"We were hoping you can co-manage the store with us, and take it over when we move." Alice said with a hopeful smile.

Esme got up and walked over to the chair I was sitting in. "I know it's a big responsibility, Leah, and you don't have to answer us right away," she was saying when she got interrupted by Alice's yelp of delight. She came over to me and pulled me up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you," She squealed.

"Well, I guess we have our answer," Bella said with a smile.

I really thought Alice was going to bounce off the walls.

"Omigod, we have the perfect spot! I'm going to call tomorrow and get everything started immediately!!!" she exclaimed.

We had a really small New Years, celebration, but it was amazing. It was the Cullen's, Kate and Garret, Tanya and he current boyfriend, a vampire named Jeremy, Jake and me. At midnight we all toasted to the new year with Sparkling Cider, so Nessie could be a part of it too. We stayed at their house until 1:30. I was practically dead on my feet.

When Jake and I got home, he carried me out of the car, and didn't put me down until we reached the front door.

"Leah, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," Jake whispered in my ear.

I did as he said, then I felt big warm arms being wrapped around me.

"Ok, Lee open." I heard Jake say from behind me.

I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Hey, sis. Happy New Year." I heard from above me.

"Seth," I cried out and I hugged myself closer to his body, and began to cry.

"Shh… it's ok ,Lee, I've missed you too," Seth soothed, as he ran his hand through my hair.

When I finally calmed down, we walked into the house and Jake was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Do you like your surprise, Lee?" Jake asked as he took me in his arms and kissed me tenderly. I nodded and kissed him again. Then I looked over to Seth.

"Can you stay the night?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm off from school and work tomorrow."

"Good then you can stay in one of the guest rooms. Jake works tomorrow morning, but I'm off." I said with a smile.

Jake was already in his pajamas, so he showed Seth to the guest room while I went to change. I looked in my drawer, and shut it not finding anything I really wanted to wear, so I opened Jake's and put on one of his t-shirts, and a pair of my gym shorts.

I walked across the hall into one of the guest bedrooms. Seth and Jake were sitting on the bed talking, and stopped when I walked in.

"What?" I asked, while getting self conscious.

They both smiled and shook their heads. We stayed in there talking for a while longer, until Jake got up and stretched.

"I have work tomorrow morning, and I can't function on two hours of sleep like I used to. Goodnight, Seth. Lee, are you coming?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer. I'll be in our room later."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

With that he left the room, and Seth and I were alone.

_I wonder why he's not having a problem with Seth touching me._

I laid down next to Seth and he held my hand.

"How are you feeling, Lee? Jake told me you haven't been feeling well, and now that I see you I can believe it. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and I could see the concern in his eyes. It was times like this that you could wonder who was the older sibling.

I blushed and looked down. "I didn't want to worry you, you had enough going on with Mom. You really didn't need another thing to worry about. I'm feeling better now though, after seeing you, and now I'm getting a full time job, I'll be back to normal in no time."

_I really don't need to tell him about the blood work earlier today. _

"I'm glad to hear that, Lee," he said and he laid down and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled. "This reminds me of when we were little, and one of us had a nightmare."

He sighed. "Yeah, but back then you smelled better, and you weren't dating the guy I looked up to. I liked it better then." he chuckled.

"Shut up, I smell the same as always," I insisted.

He disagreed. "To an extent. You do smell like you, but you also smell like Jake, and that's just weird."

"Well, I am wearing his shirt and I do live with him now." I said stubbornly.

Seth knew better then to argue with me. "You're right, Lee. It's just going to take a little time to get used to."

A few minutes later he was snoring in my arms.

_Same old Seth. _I thought with a smile. I kissed his forehead and silently left the room. When I got into bed with Jake, he was half asleep.

"Thank you so much Jake, I've really missed him," I said as I snuggled into his big, warm chest.

"No Problem, Lee. I'm glad I could help. I love seeing you happy," he said.

I kissed his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. I also made a vow to myself. This year is going to be the best of my life with Jake.

_I'm really feeling so much better today. This is a great way to start the New Year._


	15. My Valentine

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, they really make my day!!! All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, I promise!!!!!  
Remember to read and review!!  
Hope you enjoy!  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe  
P.S. Everything in Twilight belongs to Setphenie Meyer, she just lets us play with her characters :)

* * *

Chapter 15- My Valentine

Jake made reservations for us at a restaurant overlooking the beach for Valentine's day dinner. I was meeting him there after work. Rosalie was in New York with Emmett, so only Bella, Alice, and I were in the store.

"I'm so tired, and my back hurts. Couldn't we have just done something at home?" I complained.

"Leah, please," Alice scoffed, "He wants your first Valentine's day together to be special. You're going to have fun tonight, believe me." She said and she handed me an outfit to change into.

I changed without another complaint until she handed me the shoes.

"Flats?" I questioned.

Since I got out of La Push, I've become notorious for my high heels.

"Leah, please. You'll thank me later," she insisted.

I shut up, then looked at myself in the 360 mirror. I really did look cute.

"Thank you, Alice, I look great."

She rolled her eyes, then smiled, "Of course you look great, I dressed you."

Bella laughed. "Lee, I think you should get going, you don't want to be late."

I agreed, grabbed my purse from behind the counter, and headed out the door.

I got to the restaurant in record time, but Jake had already beat me there. When I walked in, there was just Jake and one waiter. When I got to the table, Jake held out my seat for me, then pushed me in. He walked around to his side of the table and sat down.

"Happy Valentine's day, Lee, The restaurant is all ours tonight. Enjoy," Jake said and he grabbed my hand on top of the table.

"How did you…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Alice," was all he had to say.

I started playing with our interlaced fingers and smiled. "I'll have to thank her later."

He smiled too, then the waiter came over to us.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a ginger ale," I said.

"Make that two." Jake said with a smile.

The waiter gave a slight nod, and walked off. When he brought back the drinks, Jake ordered the first thing off the menu for both of us. When we were done eating the main course, Jake ordered chocolate covered strawberries, and champagne for dessert.

The strawberries came out first, and Jake and I took turns feeding them to each other, and the champagne came shortly after. Jake took both glasses from the waiter, and handed one to me. I saw that his hand was shaking slightly.

"A toast?" he asked. I nodded and took the glass from him when I say something bouncing up and down in it.

"What's this?" I asked, then it hit me as Jake fished it out with his fork, then dropped to one knee in front of me.

He grabbed my left hand in his, and we both smiled.

"Leah Susannah Clearwater, I love you more than life itself. I promise I'll take care of you forever, and you'll always be my one and only. Leah, my love, will you marry me?"

I was speechless and tears were slowly spilling out of my eyes. I nodded my head quickly and Jake slipped the ring onto my finger. I kissed him on the lips as he got up, and smiled hugely at him.

"Of course I'll be your wife, Jake. I love you so much," I said and I kissed him again.

I stared at my beautiful ring while Jake paid the bill I didn't even want to see. The ring was white gold, and had a heart shaped diamond in it.

Once the bill was paid, we walked out, into the surprisingly clear night, hand in hand.

"Do you like the ring, baby?" Jake asked.

I nodded and looked down at it again.

"It's beautiful, Jacob, I absolutely love it."

We were walking down the beach, and the butterflies in my stomach were murdering me. Jake pulled me into a hug, and he was staring down at me like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"Jake, as much as I love you, are you sure you don't want to be with someone who can give you kids?" I asked and tears began to fill my eyes as I looked up at him.

He looked at me like I was insane. "Lee, don't even say something like that. You're what I want in my life. You saw the blood results, you know your blood levels are going back to a normal human level. When the time comes, and we decide we want kids, I'm sure everything will pick right back up. If not there are other options. Lee, never doubt that you're all I care about now. Weather or not you can have kids doesn't affect that." he said and he bent down and gave me a very passionate kiss.

He started trailing his hands up and own the sides of my body, as our tongues battled for dominance. I was on my tip toes to reach his mouth, and my ankles were killing me. He finally bent down more so I could keep my feet flat on the ground. I pulled away for air, and I saw the desire in Jakes eyes.

"Let's go home." I purred into his ear. He nodded, and picked me up, and carried me to his car. He swung me into the front seat, and I buckled myself up.

As he began driving home I put my hand on his thigh.

"Lee, you're being very distracting," he growled.

"I know," I whispered into his ear, as I grazed it with my teeth.

He pulled over into the trees surrounding the highway, and began kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Before I knew it, we were in the backseat, I didn't have anything covering my chest, and Jake was pulling down my jeans. I had no underwear on thanks to Alice "forgetting" them. When Jake lowered his head between my legs, he stopped suddenly.

"Lee, I smell blood," he said.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, and looked at my jeans. Sure enough they had blood on them. It wasn't a lot, but it was definitely there.

"Jake, I think I got my period." I wasn't sure, because this looked lighter then I remembered it.

"I'm going to take us home, Lee." He said and he climbed back into the driver's seat as I got dressed it the extra outfit I kept in my gym bag, in the car.

"Do you think we should call Carlisle?" Jake asked as I climbed back into the front seat. I shook my head no.

"Like you said before, my blood levels are almost normal again. I'm a lot more relaxed now, maybe I really am back to normal now," I suggested.

"I still think you should call Carlisle. Jake said as he began driving.

"I guess, if it'll make you feel better I'll call him tomorrow. There's no reason to worry him now," I insisted.

"Thank you, Lee," Jake said and he kissed my ring, then my hand.

"Can you stop at the store on the way home and get _Always _for me? And a Hershey bar. I still want chocolate," I said and I looked at him through my eye lashes.

He blushed, but agreed. "Only for you, Lee," he said as he speed off through town to the store.


	16. Love Can Move Mountains

**A/N:** I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long to update, my computer decided to be very sensative. This chapter should start to asnwer most of your questions.  
**Thanks to my Beta:** Blue-Butterfly16, you give me some of the best ideas, this chapter sooooo wouldn't have been good with out you.  
**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer she just lets us play :)**

Please remember to read and Review  
XOXO  
Eclipse Babe  
P.S. All of Leah's clothes, and her engagement ring is on my profile  
P.P.S. Sorry for the paragraph up here, Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16- Love can move mountains

_Note to self: eating Hershey bars at midnight is __**NEVER**__ a good idea, no matter how much you crave them._

I kept Jake up all night, and this morning with my throwing up. I had a stomachache all day yesterday, but the chocolate pushed me way over the edge. It was only when I held down a piece of toast this morning that he let me go to work.

The blood last night must have been a fluke, because it wasn't there this morning. Jake and I were hoping though, that it meant my patterns were returning to normal, and after much debating, we decided we would try for kids in a few years. For now though, we decided it could be just us.

I was sitting down on the stool behind the counter when Bella and Alice strolled in.

"So, how was your night?" Bella asked me as she leaned on the counter across from me.

I smiled and stuck out my left hand. "Jake proposed." I said and my smile grew.

She grabbed my left hand and held it closer to her. "Congratulations. This is beautiful, Leah. I'm so happy for you two." Bella said and she came around the counter to hug me.

Alice came over to us then and dropped a brown paper bag on the counter.

"I knew you'd love it. Aren't you glad you listened to me last night?" she said with a smile. "Omigod, have you set a date yet?" Alice screeched.

I shook my head no. " We didn't really have time to talk last night. I decided I wanted to eat chocolate at midnight, and on top of my already upset stomach, that really didn't help," I said with a blush.

Bella smiled, and Alice nodded. Then Alice reached out to the paper bag and handed it to me.

"I had a vision a while ago, we thought you'd need these," Alice said with a smile.

I took the bag from her and opened it slowly. Inside were three different types of pregnancy tests.

" You have got to be kidding me. Why would I need these?"

"Congratulations, Mommy," Alice said with a giggle.

"No no no no no no no, there is no way I'm pregnant. How is that possible?" I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it, but when I really thought about it…

_The almost constant headache, the sudden weight-loss, then gain, the mood swings, the bloating, the swelling, the fatigue… yes, I'm definitely having a baby. My little miracle baby, but will Jake want it? And what about the blood last night. Is my baby ok? I hope it's ok. I has to be ok._

I dropped my hands to my stomach instinctively, and started crying.

Bella pulled me into a hug, and began soothing me. "What's wrong, Lee? Don't you want kids?" Bella asked.

"It's not that I don't want kids. I do, just not right now. Jake and I are so young, even if it were possible, Jake and I didn't want kids yet," I said and more tears slowly rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella, how am I going to tell Jake? This wasn't planned. What if he doesn't want it? " I asked.

She ran her cold hand through my hair and sighed. "Don't worry about that. Jake loves you, and planned or not, he'll love your baby. Look at Edward and Renesmee. She was a surprise for us, but we love her just the same. You and Jake will love your child, too," she said in such a soothing, calm voice.

"Will you please be there when I call Jake?" she nodded, yes.

"Call him and tell him to meet you at your house. Alice and I can handle the store today. I'll drop you off at your house and you can tell him there. I think it'll be better if it's just the two of you there, but I'll only be a phone call away if you need anything."

"Everything will be fine, just relax, and trust me… I'm never wrong."

I rolled my eyes, wiped away a few stray tears and forced out a laugh.

Once I was in Bella's car, I pulled out my cell phone. I hit send and Bella grabbed my hand.

Jake only let the phone ring once before he picked up. "Hi, Lee. What's up?" he asked lightly.

"Um… Jake, we, um… need to talk. Could you please meet me at home, like, soon."

"Why do you need me home, and why don't sound so good? Is everything alright? Did you get sick again?" He asked. I could hear the panic in his voice.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine, I didn't get sick again. I just really have to tell you something in person. It really can't wait."

"I'll tell Charlie. I'll be home in 15. Do you need me to get you from the store?"

"No, Bella's taking me home. I'll see you there."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, then I hung up.

I looked over at Bella and sighed.

"He's worried about you," she said as she turned the car on and speed off to the house.

We got home in five minutes.

"Thank you so much. I'll call you and Carlisle later." She nodded once before she drove off.

I walked into the house slowly, and dropped my purse and cell phone on the front table. I walked into the kitchen and put the paper bag in the middle of the table. I made a pot of tea, and sat down to drink when Jake came in.

"Leah, honey, what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed over to me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

I put my hand over his, and leaned into it. "I don't know how to tell you this. So here," I said and I handed the bag to him. He opened it and let out a laugh.

"Why would we need these?"

"Well according to Alice's gift, I'm pregnant."

Tears began to mist my eyes, but Jake grinned from ear to ear.

He pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in, and he spun me around in a hug.

"Wait, why are you crying? Leah, this is wonderful, isn't what you always wanted," he said and he put me down. I hugged him, and spoke to his chest.

"I know it's what I always wanted, but what about you? Jake, we're so young. You don't need a baby right now, even if I want it."

He looked at me like I was crazy, and truth be told, I probably was at that point.

"Leah, you are the most stubborn person on the planet. How many times am I going to tell you, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. I want kids, too. Yes, it is sooner then we planned, but we have jobs, and a home, we're engaged, and we love each other. I think that's enough to give this baby a happy home."

"It is," I said and I dropped my hand to my stomach. Jake put his hand over mine, and I smiled.

He bent down and kissed my stomach. Then smiled. "I can't wait to tell Dad, Rache, and Becca. They're going to be so excited."

I rubbed my hand over my stomach. "Seth, too."

We sat down at the dinner table and I saw Jake hesitating to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked away and took a sip of tea. " I think it's time you and your mom made up."

I gripped the tea cup so hard I almost broke it.

"Why?"

"Don't you think your mom deserves to know that you're getting married and having a baby?"

"No, she doesn't." I said with a pout.

"Don't be like that, she's your mom. You can't stay mad forever." He said and he kissed the pout off of my lips.

"Yes, I can."

"Leah"

"Jacob"

"Please, for me?" He said and he looked at m with his puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes again, "I guess, but only if you wipe that stupid look off your face."

"That's my girl." He said and he kissed my hand. "When do you want to set the wedding for?"

"Well, I want to call Carlisle later and make an appointment with him tomorrow after work. I want to wait until we know the baby's due date."

Jake nodded and kissed me again. "I can't wait until you're Mrs. Jacob Black, and we're holding our baby in our arms."

"I can't wait either," I said and our lips met with a new passion.


	17. Take My Breath Away

A/N: So sorry it's taking me so long to update, life is extremely crazy right now. This chaptr is going un-betaed because i diddn't want you to wait any longer so please, forgive any typo's. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
Please continue to Reax and Review  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 17- Take my breath away

I called Carlisle like I said I would, and he got me an appointment right away.

My hands shook the entire time I sat in the hospital chair filling out paperwork. After a grueling half an hour, they finally called us back into an examining room. The assistant took my vitals, then left a hospital gown for me to change into.

After changing, I took a deep breath while I slid back onto the crinkly paper.

"Nervous?" Jake asked. I nodded and he squeezed my hand, "Don't be," he said and he kissed my forehead.

We heard a soft knock on the door before it slowly opened. Carlisle stepped in and grinned.

"Hello, Leah, Jacob. What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, according to Alice, I'm pregnant. I know I have all the symptoms, but we just want to make sure."

"Ok, no problem," he responded.

I watched as he pulled stirrups out from the examining table. He walked over to the sink, washed his hands and put on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Ok, Leah, lay back for me, put your feet in the stirrups, and relax. I'm going to do a quick pelvic exam. It'll tell me if you are truly pregnant, even though Alice is probably correct."

I did what I was told to do, and the whole time he was down there Jake was looking everywhere but at us. I squeezed his hand and he smiled awkwardly at me.

After a few more minutes, Carlisle pulled everything out, threw out his gloves and walked over to the sink to wash his hands again.

"Congratulations, you're definitely having a baby, and everything looks healthy, and human. I'm going to let you get changed, and send a technician to give you a sonogram. She'll be able to estimate a due date for you. Also, if you don't mind, I'd like you to meet a fantastic obstetrician that works here in the hospital. If you like him, he'll take over for me and deliver your baby. "

As much as i wanted Carlisle, I knew he wasn't an OB, and as long as I liked this new guy it would be fine with me.

"That should be fine, can we meet him today?" I asked

""Yes, of course, I'll have him come in with me after your sonogram."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He nodded and closed the door quietly behind him as he left. I hopped of the table, and Jake handed me my clothes.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have a human deliver our baby?" Jake asked as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"It's between a human and a leech, and you want the leech? I never thought I'd see the day."

"You know what I mean, what if you have a puppy?"

"Don't call my baby a puppy."

"Leah, stop being so difficult."

"You heard Carlisle, everything looks human, besides if I remember correctly we were all delivered by humans, weren't we?"

Jake rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair. He wouldn't admit I was right, but we both knew I was.

A little while after I was done changing the tech walked in.

She was very pretty. Mid-forties, about my height, crystal blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, hot pink scrubs.

She smiled and extended her arm to me. "Hello, Ms. Clearwater, I'm Lillian Walden, you can call me Lilly."

"Hi, Lilly, I'm Leah, and this is my fiancé Jacob," I said as I took her hand.

She extended her hand to him and he shook it, then she grabbed my chart and began entering the information into the ultrasound machine.

"You can lay back, sweetheart," she said with a smile.

With everything entered into the computer, she came over to me with a bottle of blue gel.

"This is going to be a little cold," she warned before she squeezed the gel onto my stomach. She turned the screen towards us, and she began moving the wand around my stomach.

"So this is your first?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, and we're so nervous," I said.

She smiled even wider, "Get used to it, that feeling's never going to go away. My girls are 18 and 15, the oldest married and has a baby of her own, and I'm still nervous for them."

She stopped in one spot and began hitting buttons on the machine making the image larger.

"Well, here's your baby."

Jake was smiling from ear to ear and my eyes misted with tears.

_This is real, it's really happening. I have a baby growing inside of me. It's moving a lot, I wonder why I can't feel it yet._

She moved the mouse around the image. There was a distinct head, and arms, and tiny little legs. "Do you see this here?" Lilly asked, pointing at the baby's arm. Jake and I both nodded. "Your baby's sucking it's thumb," she said with a smile, and she hit print screen so we'd have a picture of it. "And right here. See the flickering?" We nodded again. "That's the baby's heart, listen."

I heard gurgling that I knew was the baby's heart beat. The most beautiful sound in the world.

"The baby's about two inches long right now, and it weighs about .5 ounces. A little small, but healthy. Judging by size, I'd say you're about 12 weeks along. You're due on September 3rd, only 28 weeks left, Congratulations," Lilly said and she handed me paper towels, and Jake the picture's she'd printed for us.

"I'm going to send Dr. Cullen back in, he'll go over a few things with you, then you're free to go. I'll look forward to seeing you at your next appointment."

With that, she left, shut the door, and Jake and I were sitting there alone again. When I was done cleaning off my stomach saw him looking at the pictures.

"I can't wait until we have him in our arms," Jake said with a smile.

"What makes you so sure it's a him and not a her?"

"It's a father's instinct.'

I laughed out loud as Carlisle and the obstetrician walked in.

"Oh, hi, I'm sorry," I said with a blush.

"It's ok. Leah, Jacob, this is Dr. Andrew Gillard. He's the obstetrician I was talking about. I'm leaving you in his perfectly capable hands, he'll go over a few rules with you and prescribe you vitamins for the baby." After Jake and I agreed to use him, Carlisle walked out leaving just the three of us in the room.

Dr. Gillard was really cute. He was about six feet, with wavy, chin length, auburn hair, tied into a ponytail on the back of his neck, olive skin, and navy blue eyes.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Black. I'm Dr. Gillard, you can just call me Drew. I just want to go over a few quick things, then I'll let you go."

"That's fine," I responded with a smile.

"Ok, Mrs. Black,"

"Leah, please."

"Ok, Leah, most if not all of these rules are for you. This is just to ensure you have a healthy pregnancy. No smoking, no drinking any alcohol, read all the labels on medicine before taking anything. No un-pasteurized milk, deli meats, raw fish, or soft cheeses. Try to stay away from noxious fumes, and no heavy lifting. I also encourage exercise, but wear a heart rate monitor, don't let it get too high. If you're ever not sure about anything, feel free to give me a call. Do you have any questions now?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Um two nights ago I was bleeding a little bit, is that normal?"

"How much blood?"

"A little less then like the first day of my period."

"Keep an eye out for it throughout the pregnancy, but it sounds like it was just spotting. That's perfectly normal during the first trimester of a pregnancy." He proceeded to write the prescription.

"Here you go, Leah. These are prenatal vitamins, I want you to take 1 a day. Are there any more questions before you leave?"

"yes I have one…" Jake began.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" "Jacob, and is it safe to… you know… make love?"

Drew laughed lightly, "Yes, Jacob, as long as Leah is feeling up to it, it's perfectly safe. Is that all?"

After a sigh of relief from Jake, we both nodded. "Well then, I'll call you next week with the results of the blood tests we took today, and then I'll look forward to seeing you next month." He said and he shook both of our hands.

Once he left I hopped off the table and stretched. Jake handed me my purse and I slung it over my arm. I made my follow up appointment, and Jake and I left into the main floor of the hospital. Just as we were walking out, I saw my mom walking in. We still hadn't talked since our argument.

My shoulders tensed as she approached us.

"Hello, Leah, Jacob. What are you two doing here?" she asked nicely.

"I had a doctor's appointment, I haven't been feeling well," I responded just as nicely.

"Is everything alright?" she seemed concerned.

"Everything's great," Jake answered.

"Good, I'm glad," Mom said with a smile.

"Mom, I know it's short notice, but Jake and I were planning on stopping by the Rez on Saturday, I was wondering if we could stop by your house and talk." She nodded.

"That would be great. We really do need to talk. I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Jake's working until 5:30 Saturday, could we stop by around 6?"

"Yes, that's fine, I'll make dinner and you can stay the night at our house so you don't have to make the long drive two days in a row. I haven't touched your bedroom you can stay In there."

I let go of Jake's hand and I walked over to Mom and gave her a hug.

"That will be great. We'll see you then." I walked back to Jake and grabbed his hands, lacing our fingers together.

" Goodbye, kids, I have to get to work. I'm on the graveyard shift tonight."

"Alright, Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Sue."

On the way back to the car, Jake's smile was bigger then I'd seen it in a long time.

"I'm glad you and your mom are getting along," Jake said as we climbed into the car.

"Well, now that I'm going to be a mother, it makes me think, I can't even imagine our baby not talking to me," I said and I dropped my hand to my nearly flat stomach.

Jake leaned over and put his hand on top of mine.

"I really think you're having a boy. I can't wait to teach him how to play football, and fix cars, and ride dirt bikes," he said as he began to drive. I really think he was glowing more then I was.

"Well that would be great, but what if I'm having a girl?" I asked.

"I really think it's a boy, but if it's a girl, she's not allowed to date until she's 35, and she's going to be Daddy's little girl."

"Our child's going to be spoiled rotten," I said and I rubbed my non-existent baby bump.

"Lee, I can't wait until you're really Mrs. Black, and we're holding our baby in our arms."

"I can't wait either," I took his hand in mine.

"It's so weird, Lee, our baby's growing inside of you right now."

"I know, we're going to be responsible for more then our own lives now. It's scary."

"You're going to be a great mom."

"And you're going to be a great dad." He smiled and kissed me.

"Can we please just hop on a plane to Vegas now and get married today?"

"You don't want your family there?" He shrugged one shoulder.

" I guess I do. Why don't we just wait until the baby's born?" He suggested.

"I don't want the baby to be born before we're married. One less rumor it'll have to deal with when it's older. I know how hard it was for Sam and Embry, both of them not having dads in the picture and dealing with rumors, I mean."

"When do you want to get married then?" he asked.

"What about April? It gives us a month to plan, and I'll be in my second trimester, a lot happier, and less uncomfortable. But I want the ceremony to be outside, so we'll need a sunny day."

Just then my cell phone rang. Alice's number popped up on my caller ID.

"Leah, I'm so excited! I'm assuming you picked the date. All my plans blurred for that day!" Alice screeched.

"What date would that be?" I asked.

"April 25th, your wedding date, silly. It's going to be perfect. Please, please, please let me help you," She squealed.

"Yes, you must help me. I don't know how I'd get it done in a month without you."

"YAY! We'll talk more at work tomorrow. Bye, Leah." She hung up before I got another word in.

"Did you hear?" I asked Jake.

"How could I not. April 25th, I'll see if I'm free that day," he said with a cheeky smile.

I lightly punched his arm. "Shut up."

"Make me," he growled playfully as we pulled up to tour house.

"Hmm… I think I will," I purred, and I climbed into his lap and kissed along his jaw.

"I love you so fucking much." he growled before he dominated my mouth with his.


	18. My Life Confessions

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I have a lot on my plate right now. I was so torn with this chapter... i had two ways of writing it ... I hope you like the one i picked. I'm in a major case of writers block right now, so if you have any ideas i'd lovelovelove to hear them!!!!!!  
xoxo  
enjoy and Review  
Eclipse Babe

PS: I saw New Moon last night and it was AMAZING!!!! So worth the 3 hours i sat on the movie theater floor waiting to get in!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters... they're all property of the very talented Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 18-My Life/Confessions

We drove up to Mom's house at 6:05 on the dot. I was wearing an empire waist that I hoped masked my newly expanding belly. Jake helped me out of the car and I stood in front of him as he shut the door behind me.

That's his new thing by the way, since my doctors appointment this week, Jake's been treating me like I'm made of glass.

I turned profile to him as I zipped my jacket up.

"Do I look pregnant?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, then really looked at me.

"No, not pregnant. You look like you did before you started phasing," he said as he took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Are you implying that I was fat?"

He shook his head very fast, he was well aware that my mood swings were getting the best of me.

"No, I'm just saying you didn't have a six pack until we started phasing and you just don't look like you have one anymore." "So you wouldn't guess I was pregnant just by looking at me?"

"No, not at all."

Satisfied with his answer, I put my left hand into my pocket and climbed the porch stairs with Jake. I rand the bell and Charlie answered after only a few seconds.

"Hey kids, come on in. Sue's in the kitchen working on dinner," he greeted with a smile that crinkled up the corners of his eyes.

"No, I'm right here," Mom corrected with a smile. She nodded towards Jake and pulled me into a hug.

I saw her new wedding band at the same time she saw my engagement ring.

"We'll talk after dinner," she whispered into my ear.

Little did she know that Seth already told me her and Charlie flew down to Vegas on Valentine's day and eloped.

Jake followed Charlie into the living room and I followed Mom into the kitchen. I hopped up onto the counter next to the stove like I always did when she cooked dinner, crossed my ankles and smiled.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked her. I noticed the oven on, and she was cooking soup on the stove.

As she opened the oven door, I caught a whiff of the venison, and it made me nauseous.

"Excuse me a second, Mom," I said as I hopped off the counter and headed past the living room, straight to the bathroom.

Jake excused himself from the conversation he was having with Charlie and followed me into the bathroom.

He held my hair back and put a cool washcloth on the back of my neck when I was done.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he handed me a cup of mouthwash.

"No, I'm dying," I snapped just after I spit the mouthwash into the sink.

"I'm sorry," he said as I pulled the washcloth off of my neck.

"What are you sorry for?"

"It is my fault you're pregnant." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not your fault at all, I'm fine." I snapped as I threw the door of the bathroom open, and stalked back into the kitchen.

Mom was standing at the stove stirring the soup when I walked back in.

"I'm back," I said as I sat down at the table.

She set down a murky glass of something in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked with an attitude.

"It helps the nausea, just drink it."

I did as I was told, and minutes later I did feel much better.

"Better?" she asked me as she took the seat beside me.

I nodded, "A lot actually. I'm sorry about that, my stomach has been bothering me lately,"

"I noticed, is everything alright?"

I nodded, "We'll talk after dinner. Where's Seth?"

"He's at work, he should be home any minute now," she responded.

As if on cue Seth walked through the front door. He paused by the living room to say a quick hello before heading into the kitchen.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" He asked and a huge smile lit up his face.

"Mom and I need to talk, so Jake and I are staying the night."

He walked over to me and squeezed me into a hug, lifting me off the floor. He smelled like tomato sauce and oregano from the pizza shop he worked in, it was such a treat to have his familiar scent around me.

"I'm going to go change for dinner, I'll be right back," he said when he set me back onto the floor.

"Can I come with you, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, that's fine," he responded with a confused look on his face.

I followed him into his room and locked the door behind me. I sat on the corner of his bed while he changed into a wife beater and sweats. When he was done he sat next to me on the bed and took my hands in his.

"Lee, what's up? Are you ok? Your hands are really cold."

"I'm fine," I huffed

"Then what do you need to tell me?"

"I told you Jake proposed," he nodded urging me to continue, " well, on Tuesday we went to the hospital and found out I'm pregnant," I whispered. He looked so confused.

"What? How?"

"Well the night of Sam and Emily's wedding, Jake and I were home alone and…" He cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand. I bit down and he let go.

"I don't want details on _how _my sister got knocked up, I just thought you couldn't have kids."

"We did, too."

"That's still amazing. Wow, congratulations, Lee, I can't wait to be an uncle," he said and he squeezed me into another vice-tight hug.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. Then suddenly his face went blank.

"Wait, you haven't told Mom yet, have you?"

"No, that's what we came to talk to her about today, why?"

"Lee, she's gunna flip. Your not married and your having a baby," he said, and he began playing with the rubber band around his wrist, a nervous habit of his.

"I know, I've been dreading it all week."

"Whatever happens, I will be in your baby's life, I don't care what Mom has to say. I'm here for you."

" Thanks, Seth, I really appreciate that," I said and I hugged him this time.

"Dinner's ready," I heard Mom call out.

Seth and I slowly shuffled out of his room. If you didn't know what was going on, you'd think we were going to face our death sentence.

I must have been pale when I walked into the kitchen. Jake grabbed my hand under the table and leaned into me while my Mom was serving.

"Lee, what's wrong?" he whispered, his lips tickled my ear.

"I'm scared to tell her," I whispered so only the three of us could hear.

We ate dinner in almost complete silence. The loudest sound was our forks hitting the plate. After dinner, I loaded the dishwasher while Mom set out cupcakes and coffee.

I took my seat next to Jake, and took a sip of the coffee mom had made to just the way I like it. Light with one spoon of sugar.

Mom took a sip out of her #1 mom mug, then placed it down with a soft clunk when it hit the table.

"Leah, what's going on?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Jake's hand before I spoke up, "We're getting married on April 25th."

She didn't look surprised, but Charlie almost choked on his bite of cupcake.

"What's the rush?" He coughed out.

"That's the other thing. Sue, Charlie, Leah's having my baby."

Mom's eyes bugged out. She put her face in her hands and sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I was afraid of that. Lee, how could you? You're not married yet, and your having a baby. Have you thought about what you're going to do with it?"

I sat there in shock. Did she really think I'd ever give up my baby.

"I'm keeping it."

"Do you really think you're in a position to do that?"

"I'm out of high school, in a serious relationship with the man I love and intend to marry in a little over a month, we have a house, I have a full time job, and once Jake's out of the academy he will too. You know, I don't even know why I'm defending myself to you."

"Because I'm your mother, that's why."

"It's my life, Mom, and when I have my baby, I'm not going to be anything like you; That's the last thing I want. I don't know why I ever looked up to you when I was little, I guess I was just naïve."

I saw the fury in her eyes and she began to retort, but Seth spoke up.

"Enough," he shouted making us both stop, " the two of you are both acting immature. Lee, you are way out of line, and Mom, Leah is perfectly capable of taking care of a baby. Why can't you ever be happy for her? Since Dad died you've been treating her like shit. It wasn't her fault Dad had a heart attack, you heard the doctor, it was just his time to go. Both of you need to stop acting like babies, or get me out of the middle. I love both of you, but you make me miserable listening to the two of you argue every time you're within two feet of each other. You're family, start acting like it."

We both stared at Seth in complete shock, he's never yelled at either of us, he's always so happy. He got up from the table and stormed off to his room. I jumped when I heard him slam the door.

Mom and Charlie got up and went out to the porch, and Jake and I left through the back door. We sat on the back steps staring up at the stars. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Seth is right, we need to grow up. I'm having a baby, Jake, I don't want this kind of relationship with her. I wish my Mom would just accept you, and the wedding, and the baby. I wish she would help me out with the wedding, and give me advice on how to raise a baby. I love her Jake, and I want her to be a part of my life, but she can't if we can't even stand to be in the same room."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Everything will work out, I think you need to go talk to Seth though," Jake said. I nodded and he helped me up and into the house. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine."

I walked down the hallway to Seth's door. I knocked lightly and noticed the door ad been knocked slightly off the hinges. When he didn't open up, I slowly pushed the door open and saw him thrown across his bed looking out the window. He had his iPod on at full volume and I could clearly hear the song he was listening to.

I walked over and pulled one of the ear buds out. He looked up at me with an pout that makes mine look like a smile.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded and pressed pause on the screaming.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked and I could hear that he was still pissed.

" I just wanted to apologize for acting like a five year old. You're right, Mom and I just need to kiss and make up already."

"Don't tell me, tell her. When she comes in later I'll tell her the same thing," he said and he pressed play, tuning me out again.


	19. Mama's Song

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been taking so long to update! I hope everyone's enjoying their Holiday's!! I appreciate your reviews soooo much even though i don't always respond!! They always put a smile on my face. Please keep them comming!!! I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!!!! I look forward to reading what you have to say!  
**Kei Kat Jones**: You are the best!!!!!!! Thank you soooo much for helping me with this chapter!!!  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 19-Mama's Song

It's almost midnight as I'm sitting outside on the porch watching the snow slowly falling. It is a beautiful night on the reservation. Jake is out running with Embry and Quil since they smelled a vampire up near Port Angeles. It wasn't someone either of the packs or the Cullens recognize so they are out investigating.

I'm sitting on the swing wrapped in a blanket, dressed in one of Jake's sweat shirts. His scent helps calms me. I've kicked off my slippers and holding my knees as close to my chest as the bulge between my hips will allow. I hugg my legs as I look up at the sky. I heard the screen door creek open and turned to see my mom standing in the doorway holding a cup of tea.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asks.

"No" I answer monotonously.

She steps onto the porch and shuffles over to lean against the railing directly across from me. "It's cold out here. That's not good for you or the baby. Come on inside. We still have the fireplace going."

"I'm fine, Mom, I need the fresh air. Besides why do you suddenly care about the baby?"

"Leah, you're my daughter and you're pregnant with my first grandchild, of course I care. I only want what's best for you." I stare at her with skepticism written all over my face.

"Then why'd you make such a big production when we told you?"

"Because I think you're both way too young to be settling down already. Leah, Jake can't even legally drink yet and in a few months he's going to be married with a baby. I know that you imprinted on each other but I still think you're moving too fast. I mean don't you want to go to college and make something of your life?" She asks.

"Plenty of people go to school with kids, Mom. I wouldn't be the first. I think I can handle it." She nods her head setting her teacup down and takes a seat next to me on the swing.

"I just feel like you've grown up too fast. It seems like just yesterday you loved your frilly pink dress and had your long hair in two pigtails. I miss that, sweetie. I feel like it all passed by in the blink of an eye."

"I understand that, I really do. But it that still doesn't give you an excuse to be so mean to Jake. What has he ever done to you?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He's never done anything to me. It's just that ever since you've been with him, I've lost you. I know it's irrational but I feel like you're only leaving me because of him."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm right here. I've just assumed that you've been too pissed to care about what's going on in my life."

"I'm never too mad to care about one of my children, especially when such big things are happening. I know I've been treating you poorly, and I'm so sorry for that. When I got out of the hospital I realized how precious life is and every time we fight we're only taking away time we could be together. I love you, Leah, you're my baby girl no matter what." She says pulling me into a hug.

A lump forms in my throat as tears well up in my eyes. I sniffle and my voice comes out shaky as I throw my arms around my mom. "I love you too, Mom. I'm here now and I'm not leaving again. I'm going to need so much help planning the wedding and preparing for the baby." She pulls me away from her and wipes my face with the pads of her thumbs.

"When is the baby due anyway? You never did get the chance to tell us."

"September 3rd."

"Have you thought about moving back here?"

"Yeah, we've been talking about it since we found out. I just don't think we can afford it right now." I say with a sigh.

"Well, I think your child should grow up around its family."

"I know, believe me, I really want them brought up here."

"I can help out, you know."

"Jake and I want to do it on our own."

"Suit yourselves, but my offer still stands. I wish you'd at least consider it."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Anytime, Sweetie. So when are you going dress shopping?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet, I was hoping to put it off for a few weeks since me and the baby are growing so fast." I say with a frown.

She smirks, "You're not that big, Lee."

"Don't lie. I've never had a stomach like this." I say standing up and sliding my feet back into my slippers. I lift my tops to expose the clearly visible bulge between my hips.

"Do you mind?" Mom asks as she lifts her hand.

I shook my head, "Go ahead." She lays her hand on my stomach and smiles.

"Hi baby, I'm your Nana Sue. I'm your mommy's mom. I love you and I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms." She says and she places a soft kiss on my stomach.

"Your temperature's back to normal. I'm guessing you haven't been phasing."

"Carlisle said I can't. He doesn't know if it'll affect the baby's health."

"He's right, it's better not to risk it. Have you thought of names yet?"

"No, we want to wait until we know the baby's sex."

"Elle, I can't wait to be a grandma." She says and she pulls me into her lap, cradling me like she did when I was younger. "I still can't believe you're getting married and having a baby. Are you sure you're ready?"

"We're ready." Jake says as he climbs the stairs and stands in front of us. I look up at him and see a few flakes of melting snow in his hair. He smiles from ear to ear when he looks at me and then at Mom. He bends down and plants a light kiss on my lips.

"Did you figure out what's going on with the leech?" Mom asks. Jake shakes his head.

"We tracked the scent all the way from here to Port Angeles. We lost the scent by the water. We're guessing it swam away."

"Do we know what it's after?" I ask.

"We have no idea but don't worry the trail was only a few hours old. I think we can catch it. We're hoping it was just passing through." Jake says as he runs his hand through his cropped hair.

"Yes, let's just hope." Mom says with a wary smile.

"Are you ready for bed?" Jake asks me. I nod my head and move to get up but he pulls me up into his arms. "Goodnight, Sue." Jake says with a smile though I can see in his eyes that he's hiding something.

"Goodnight kids. Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning." She says and she blows us a kiss before walking into the house.

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked when I'm sure Mom is out of earshot.

Jake sighs and sits down on the swing with me still in his arms. He sets me between his legs and covers me with the blanket before wrapping his arms around me.

"It's nothing too bad. It's just that when we were following the scent, it seemed to be taking the same path you did today. When we caught the scent it was right here in the forest around this house. Quil followed the fresh trail where it went down to the beach and swam off. But Embry and I followed the trail backwards back to our house and even further back to your store."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. You don't think it could be after me?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'd really like to believe that but I don't know the chances of that happening. Hopefully your mom's right and it was just passing through. I just want you to be careful, ok?" I nod and yawn. "Come on, Lee. Let's get you into bed." He says with a smile as I nod in agreement.

"I don't know why you're smiling at a time like this. I could have a vampire after me." He rolls his eyes and carries me into my old bedroom setting me down onto the bed. He slides the sweatshirt off my head as I kick my slippers and take my pajama pants off leaving me in just my tank top and underwear. Jake removes his jeans leaving him in just his boxers as he slides into the bed next to me.

Normally I would have been completely turned on but my stomach was in too tight of a knot to even think about anything romantic. Jacob, sensing this, slides his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry, Lee, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."


	20. Yesterday's Feelings

A/N: I don't have much to say today. I should be finishing an english paper but i decided to post this chapter instead. Thank you for all the reviews. I love hearing what you have to say. I know i'm horrible with writing back, but as i've said before your reviews always put a smile on my face :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, or stuff you'd like to see happen between Leah and Jake please let me know in your review or PM! I'd love to hear from all of you!!!! You are all the best readers ever!!!!! I really hope to hear from you!!!  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe  
PS: Twilight and it's characters dnt belong to me, as much as i wish they did!

* * *

Chapter 20- Yesterday's Feelings

The next morning Jake and I wake up to a usually glum day in La Push. I've had nightmare after nightmare, and barely slept two hours. While getting ready, I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. I look like a mess. I comb my hair and put on make up to make myself look at least halfway decent.

It's not that I don't have faith in the pack, I've just never had a vampire so close to me that I don't know what they're after. Being pregnant and not able to phase makes me scared for myself and more importantly my unborn baby.

All throughout breakfast Jake and Seth are talking about the new schedule, and Mom and Charlie are having their own conversation, leaving me there staring into space, worrying about what a vampire might want from me. I was literally driving myself crazy with worry.

I clear the table for Mom, and begin washing dishes when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I say as I dry my hands on a dish towel, desperate for a destraction.

I open the door slowly to see Sam standing on the other side. When he registers it's me, his smile changes. He looks more cautious.

"Hi, Leah, is your Mom here?" He asks me cautiously, like he's waiting for me to explode.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Charlie." I say as I lean casually against the door frame. "Why, what do you need?"

"Is Jake still here?" He asks.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen also. Why?" I ask as I fold my arms across my chest.

I watch his eyes drop to my chest and he shifts uncomfortably. I've always been well endowed but being pregnant makes them even bigger. The way I cross my arms, I know makes them even more desirable. He gulps audibly and his smile strains.

"I need to umm… talk to uh… Jake about the new schedule and we need your mom to supervise since she's an experienced elder."

"That's fine, come in. They're both in the kitchen," I say as I step aside so he can come in.

"Emily will be here in a few minutes," he says as and afterthought while stepping into the house.

I feel him tense up as I step in front of him as we walk down the hall to the kitchen together.

"You smell different, good, but different," he whispers.

I look back at him and roll my eyes.

"It's because I haven't been phasing," I spit out as if it should be obvious.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Why haven't you been phasing?"

"It's really none of your concern," I say snidely when we reach the kitchen. "Well, there they are," I say gesturing to the table. He nods his head and I walk back over to the sink.

Charlie greets Sam, then excuses himself from the table to go to work. On his way out he stops next to me and places his hand lightly on the small of my back.

"Don't stress about him too much. It's not good for you and the baby. I'll see you after work." he whisperes with a smile.

Sam's head shoots up when he hears the word baby, but he goes back to talking with Jake, Seth, and Mom as if nothing has happened. I smile at Charlie and walk him out.

"Yeah, I'll try. See you after work," I say as I close the door and head into the living room.

I turn the TV on to CNN and sit there listening to it as background noise while I watch as the snow begins to fall again. Minutes after Charlie leaves I see a white blur out the window.

_What was that? _I think.

Seconds later the doorbell rings again. I get up to answer it hoping it's just Emily.

" Hi," she says with a warm smile before she realizes it's me. When she takes off her hood, exposing her deeply scared skin, she sees my face and her half smile becomes pained.

"Oh, hey, Leah," she says meekly.

"Hey, Emily," I say and I gesture her inside.

"Thanks, Leah. I didn't know you'd be here. I'm glad to see you and your mom are talking again," she says as she hangs up her coat.

"Yeah, I saw her at the hospital, and she invited me to stay for the weekend."

"So does this mean you're coming back?"

"We don't know yet."

"Oh, you and Jake are a package deal now?"

I nod and walk back into the living room with Emily trailing behind me.

"So are you going to come down for your Dad's memorial service next weekend?"

I shrug while tiding up the coffee table. Next Saturday marks two years after my Dad's passing and my turning into a wolf, the whole tribe chose to pick that day to honor all the tribal elders who have passed.

"I don't know yet. I guess I should be there. Both of my parents were on council, and so is Billy. If I don't go Jake won't either. So yeah, I'll probably be there. Are you going?"

She nods, "My husband is on the council," she says with a small smile.

I roll my eyes, she just couldn't resist throwing that dig in.

"Yes, that very well may be, but my fiancé is next in line to lead the tribe," I say with a sarcastic smirk of my own.

"Fiancé?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, Jake proposed to me last week. We're getting married in April."

"So soon! Well, that explains the glow. Why didn't you tell me!?" she exclaims.

"We weren't exactly on speaking terms. I didn't even know we were on speaking terms now." I answer honestly.

"Elle, you're my cousin no matter what. You know I'm sorry about everything that happened. I couldn't help it, I tried but…"

I hold my hand up to stop her. "I know. Now that I imprinted too, I understand better. I'm so sorry I made you cry on your wedding day. I acted extremely immaturely. Can you forgive me?" I ask.

She nods and pulls me into a tight hug. "Of course I forgive you. Elle, I love you like a sister. You're even closer to me then my own sister. Well you used to be anyway. But that's in the past now. Let me see your ring," she squeals.

I hold out my left hand and she holds my hand in her's.

"Ohmigod! It's beautiful. This thing must've cost a fortune. When's the wedding again?"

"April 25th."

"So soon. Do you know when you're going dress shopping? I definitely want to come!"

"No, I want to wait as long as possible so that I don't have to worry about alterations."

"Why would you have to worry about that? You can always take the dress in if you need to."

"Taking in isn't what I'm worried about."

"Why would you have to worry about gaining weight?"

" I haven't been phasing."

"So what. You've always been thin, you just got toned when you started phasing. If anything you gained muscle weight."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Hold up, you're not phasing and you went to the hospital, you're not sick are you?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm not sick."

"No way! Now you're worried about alterations, Elle, are you pregnant?" she whisper yells.

I blush, all the confirmation she needs.

"Leah, I didn't even know you could have kids! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" she exclaims and hugs me tight again.

"Thanks, Emm," I say with a smile, "So how was your wedding? I'm sorry I wasn't there."

We go on for the rest of the morning talking about her wedding, and mine, and planning for the baby. We talk as if we were never mad at each other… the way it should always be between us. When the guys and Mom are done in the kitchen they come and join us.

"So what have you girlies been talking about?" Jake asks as he walks into the room.

"I told her," I say with a grin.

"I'm glad you did. We have to get ready to go to Dad's. I'll go start the car. Meet me outside when you're ready." Jake says as he helps me up from my seat next to Emily.

"That sounds like a good idea. Tell Sam I'm outside waiting," Emily says before she gives me a hug goodbye.

"Ok, let me just get my bag and put my shoes on," I reply as I walk into my room.

I pick up a pair of heels from the closet and my bag that matched. I take one final glance at myself before I leave the room.

As I turn my head around, I bump into Sam and got knocked off balance, he grabs my arm so that I don't fall.

" Lee-Lee are you ok?" He asks.

I shake my arm out of his hold and look at him like he's scum.

"I'm fine, and don't call me that," I spit out. I turn to leave but he grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him.

"Don't walk away from me, Leah. We need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask and he tightens his grip when I start to shake myself out of his hold. "Let go of me, Samuel, you're hurting me." I growl.

He lets go but backs me up into the wall using his arms as a cage around me.

"Lee-Lee, I never meant to hurt you. You know that, you've been inside my head. You know I'm telling the truth. It's just now that we've both imprinted I think we can love each other again."

"I can't let myself get hurt by you again. I gave everything to you, and you threw it back in my face when you left me for my cousin. I was heartbroken, I still am. Jake is just now helping me get over that and keep going." I say and a tear slides down my cheek.

He places one hand lovingly on my cheek and wipes away the tear with the pad of his thumb.

"I never meant to hurt you, and now that we can love each other the right way, I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"Don't promise me anything, you've never kept a single one," I say and I hold his hand in mine and slide it off my face.

"I'm so sorry about that, Lee-Lee…"

"I said don't call me that."

"Leah, I love you. I always have and I always will, it's just different now."

"I know."

"And now you're getting married and having a baby. Lee- Leah, it feels so weird that it's not me sharing these precious memories with you," he says and he grabs my left hand with his right. "It's so weird to see his ring on your finger."

"I love him, Sam."

"And I love, Emily with all my heart. It doesn't mean I don't care for you though. I still love you, it's just a different kind of love now," he says and he lowers his face to mine and breathes out. When his hot breath reaches my face it sends a shiver down my spine.

"We can't do this, Sam, it's not fair to them."

"What they don't know won't hurt them. It'll only happen once."

"But, I'm pregnant with Jake's child, that doesn't bother you?"

"You're still beautiful," he says and he runs a hand through may hair tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

He lowers his lips closer to mine, but right before they can connect I push him away.

"Sam, this doesn't feel right," I protest.

"Shh… just let it happen, Lee-Lee, we both need this closure" he whispers into my ear.

With that I give in. Our lips connect hungrily, then the kiss becomes more passionate. His tongue slowly traces my bottom lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth and our tongues move together in a well rehearsed dance. As the kiss becomes more needy I slowly pull away and lean my head against his chest.

Being in his arms makes me feel safe and at home again. His smell is like my safe haven. The perfect blend of cinnamon and pine, always makes me feel warm and comfortable. It's not as good as Jake's sandalwood and cream smell, but it's safe. Just like our kisses. Safe.

Though that kiss will never be spoken of again, it's honestly what we both need. Closure to know that we are both loved and being cared for.

We both go silently outside to join our imprints, and part to separate ways.

Later that night Billy takes the news great, as do Rachel and Rebecca who we conference call in. I almost completely forgot about the vampire scare we have going on. _**Almost. **_


	21. What Is This Feeling

A/N: So sorry it's taking me so long to update. Life is a total bitch. I have the next chapter written and i'm hoping to have it up by sunday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to everyone who added this to their story alerts and favorite stories!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's really just a filler to help transition into the next few chapters.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE revievw and let me know what you think!!  
I look forward to hearing from you!!!  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 21- What is this feeling

The phone rings three times before someone finally picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Sam answer.

"Hi, Sam, is Emily around?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's, Leah."

"Oh, hey, Leah, How are you feeling. I didn't even recognize your voice."

"I'm alright, I'm just so congested. It's the pregnancy, I'm hoping I'll sound better by Saturday."

"I'm sure you will, here's Emm," He says and I hear him passing the phone off. "It's Leah," I hear him say.

"Hey, Elle, what's up?"

"I'm at work now, and I was wondering if you could meet me up here at closing so we can grab dinner and go shopping for this weekend?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, what time do you close?"

"Six"

"Sounds great, it's 4:30 now, I'll be there. Oh, Can Sam come or is it just us girls?"

"No, it's fine, Sam can come, Jake's meeting me up here too after work."

"Ok, we'll see you later."

"See you," I say with a smile before hanging up.

As I click the phone off and place into the cradle, the bell rings indicating that someone is walking into the store. I walk out of the supply room since I'm the only one on until closing when Esme is going to come in and help get the store ready for the next day. Two blonde girls walk into the store. The younger one looks to be around sixteen, the older one is around twenty.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask.

They look over at me and their eyes light up.

"No, we're just looking," The older one says with a smile.

They are both obviously spray tanned, but still sort of pale. They have long blonde hair. The younger one is tall and skinny with small curves, the older one is the same height, but has a perfect hourglass figure. They are both movie star beautiful.

They walk around the store for a half hour before asking me for a dressing room.

Everything they try on, they looked stunning in. The younger one looks bored and keeps pulling out her phone texting and checking the time.

Once they bring everything up to the counter I get a better look at them, and am able to find out more about them. I've had a funny feeling since they walked in, the younger one looks so familiar.

"Are you girls from around here?" I ask as I ring them up.

The both shake their heads. "We're from Holt Valley, California, we moved here a couple of weeks ago. Our brother was murdered last year, and our parents couldn't stand to stay in the house without him." the older one says with a pout.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I know how hard it is to lose a family member," I say with a sad smile.

"I'm sure you do," The younger one sneers.

The older girl's mouth drops open, appalled. "Excuse her, she hasn't been well. I'm Danielle, by the way, and this is my little sister Kayla." She says as she hands me her black American Express card.

_Danielle Biers. Why is that name so familiar?_

"I'm Leah," I say with a smile. As I slide the receipt to Danielle so she can sign.

For the first time since the walked in I see Kayla smirk.

"Can I see your tattoo?" she asks gesturing to my right wrist where I have my wolf pack tattoo.

I nod and hold out my wrist to her. She grabs my wrist and brings it closer to her. Her hands are kind of cold. Goosebumps raise on my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says with a giggle, "My hands are always a bit cold." Her violet eyes sparkle, "I love this, it's so pretty. It's a tribal thing right?"

"Yeah, only a few of us are allowed have this one, it's kind of a special thing," I say with a smile.

"Mmm, you smell so good, what are you wearing?" Danielle asks.

"Oh, it's actually right over here," I say with a smile as I walk over to the table that holds the perfumes. They both squirt multiple shots of it into the air.

"You smell good, too," I comment, they both smell really sweet. I assume they are wearing the same thing.

"Yeah, but it's time for a change, ring these up too, please." Kayla says impatiently.

As I walk back to the register I feel a tiny flutter in my stomach. I press my free hand against the side of it and smile when I feel it again. I see them both staring at my stomach which is probably obviously round under my dress with the way I hold it.

"Ohmigod, are you having a baby?" Danielle asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm 3 months along." I say with a smile.

"Congratulations! I want a baby, but my boyfriend is so not into that right now," Danielle says with a giggle.

"You're young, you still have plenty of time," I say as I hand them their last bag, Kayla is going to say something, but the bell on the door rings and Esme walks in.

"Oh, we have to go. We'll stop by again. Bye, Leah." They hurry out of the store and pass Esme. She looks at them skeptically, but walks over to the counter with me.

"So how was it today?" She asks with a smile.

"Pretty good, they just spent $1,500." I say.

"That's great, I'll clean up the floor could you count the drawer, make sure everything's there," she says. I nod and start punching codes into the computer.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask her. She turns over her wrist and looks down at her watch.

"5:20, oh, I should just lock up," she says.

"No, leave it open, Jake's meeting me here then we're going out to dinner and shopping."

"Ok, once you're done with that you can leave, I'll finish up in here."

"Are you sure? I feel bad leaving you here."

"Nonsense, Sweetie, you've been here since 8 o' clock this morning, I'll be fine to just clean this stuff up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm Positive."

Once I'm done with the drawer, Jake walks into the store.

"Hi, Esme." He greets her with a hug before coming to stand by the counter across from me. "Hi, Lee, are you ready to go? Emily and Sam are meeting us down the street for dinner."

"Yeah, let me just get my coat and my bag." I say as I hop off the stool and disappear into the back room. When I come out Jake is sniffing the air around the counter.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I take his hand.

"Nothing the store just reeks of vampire."

"Well, I do run this place with vampires," I say stubbornly.

He nods, "Yeah, but I don't know, the scent seems different."

"Is it the one you've been tracking?"

"I don't know, I can't tell with all these mixed scents, it's probably nothing, but I'll make sure to have Sam check it out with me tonight. Goodbye, Esme, have a good night." Jake says as he holds the door open for me.

"You too, goodbye, kids," She says with a smile.

Jake and I silently walk down the street together hand in hand.

When we arrive at the restaurant Sam and Emily are already there waiting for us. We walk over to the table and Emily gets up to squeeze me into a tight hug.

"Elle, you look wonderful, you're absolutely glowing," Emily exclaims as Jake helps me out of my coat.

"Thank you, Emm," I say as I take my seat in the booth on the outside across from her.

"So you're still stuffed up?" Sam asks. I nod and roll my eyes.

"I sound like a duck," I complain.

Shortly after we arrive we order our food, then desert. We are paying the check when the leech conversation picks back up.

"So, have any of your guys found anything new?" I ask.

Sam shakes his head, but Jake nods.

"Embry's visiting family in Makah, and he was out on the trails when he picked up the same scent we did last weekend."

"Have you traced it up here?" Emily asks.

"No not this week, but I'll check again once we go home, and Sam would you mind coming with me tonight?" Jake asks and he squeezes my hand.

"Of course I will," Sam answers as he helps Emily into her coat.

"I hate when you leave me home alone, I still don't see why i can't come with you," I whine.

"I know, Lee, but I'm doing this to protect you. And you heard Carlisle, you don't know what will happen to the baby if you phase"

"I could stay the night with you if you want," Emily offers.

"I can't put that burden on you. I work tomorrow morning, then you'd be all alone in my house. I'll deal," I answer as we leave the restaurant.

"So, where to first?" Emily asks.

"I need an outfit for the memorial service, it's only two days away and I have nothing," I say.

Jake rolls his eyes, "You work at a clothing store, you have a closet full of clothes and shoes and you still need another outfit? Is it even going to fit in the closet?" he asks.

Emily and I both stop and stare at him like he's grown another head right in front of our eyes. Sam looks at our faces and doubles over in laughter.

"Dude, you just screwed yourself" Sam says as he walks over to Jake and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Never question a girl when she wants to go shopping. You have two older sisters, why didn't you learn that," Sam says with another deep laugh.

Jake rolls his eyes as Emily and I reach a store we want to go in.

"You two go ahead in, we'll meet you in there in a little while," Jake says as he holds onto Sam's arm.

"That's fine," I answer as Emily and I step into the store.

I try on almost everything in the store before we find something that, with a conveniently placed clutch, will mask my baby bump.

It's not that I'm ashamed to be pregnant with Jake's baby, I just don't want the whole town gossiping about my baby before it's even born. The tribe doesn't even know we're engaged, I just want to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

Jake and Sam meet us in the store just as we were paying, and help carry our bags out. We are all chatting on the way back to our cars when all of a sudden, out of nowhere a little scruffy white puppy comes up to us. Jake and Sam ignore it, but I can't, it just looks so helpless. I bend down and everyone turns around to look at me.

"Hey, sweetie, come here. I'm not going to hurt you," I coo and hold my arms open.

The puppy begins to sniff my fingers, then it finally lets me pick it up.

"Leah, are you crazy? You don't know whose dog that is, or where it's been, or what it has," Sam rambles on.

Jake comes over to me and checks it for tags.

"There's nothing on…her," he says as he checks between her legs.

"I'm not leaving her here," I say as I clutch her tight to my chest.

Jake looka at me dejectedly.

"You're not taking her home, are you?" Emily asks.

I scratch the tiny space between her ears.

"I can't leave her here like this. She's so tiny, and scruffy. She deserves a home." I say and I hand her to Jake when she starts to shiver so he can keep her warm.

"Why are you giving her to me?" Jake asks as he holds her away from his body.

"She's shivering and you're warmer then I am. Now let's go get her a few things for tonight, I'll take her to the vet tomorrow morning," I conclude.

Jake brings her tiny body close to his and starts absentmindedly stroking her fur.

We say goodbye to Sam and Emily, and Jake and I go to the pet store on the way home. We buy her a little pink dog bowl, dog food, shampoo and a comb, a pink teddy bear, a leash, a collar, and as we are checking out we find a dress and hair bow that match my outfit for the memorial service.

We sit down in the car, and I fell the flutter in my stomach again as I sit the puppy on top of my lap. I take it as a sign that the baby approves of my new pet.

"So, is this the newest member of our family?" Jake asks as he starts driving.

"As long as the vet says she's healthy," I say as I kiss her little nose.

Jake looks over at me defeated. "I must admit, she does look healthy. A little hungry, but healthy at that," Jake says as he reaches over and scratches the space between her ears.

"Have you thought of her name?" He asks as we pull into our driveway. I shake my head no.

Jake gives her a bath while I put all of the new stuff away, I change into my PJ's and wait on the bed for him to bring me the puppy.

I'm reading a baby book when I fell the baby flutter again. According to the book, I shouldn't be feeling the baby so soon, but since I am a wolf, maybe I can just feel more sensitive things. I start giggling when Jake walks into the room with a beautiful white puppy in his arms.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks as he hands me my puppy.

"The baby's moving, and it tickles," I say with a grin.

He places his hand on my stomach and I fell the flutter again.

"Did you feel it?" I ask.

"No, I'm sure I will soon though. So have you picked her name?"

I nod. "Yeah, I was thinking Lilly, do you like it?"

"I love it," He says and he kisses me before stripping down to just his shorts. "Good night, Lee, Lilly, I'll be back later, I'm meeting up with Sam. Please, don't wait up, you need your rest. I locked the door and the windows, and I have my key," He says and he kisses me once more.

I kiss him back. "Good night, be careful," I say as I pull Lilly close to my body where she's starting to drift off.

"I always will," He says as he leaves our house silently.

I put my book down, slide beneath the blankets and listen to Lilly's deep breaths. She's so relaxed and I wish that I can be again too.

_Stupid leeches, I wish I had my fiancé in the bed next to me instead of out patrolling._

_***_

The next day I find out that my Lilly is a perfectly healthy 3 month old maltese. No one had reported her missing and since she has no tags or chip, she's officially mine.

Also, Jake and Sam caught the scent down by the beach, but the trail ended abruptly by the boardwalk, meaning the leech got picked up in a car.

We stay Friday night over at Mom's house again that way we can be ready in the morning for the memorial service.


	22. You'll Be In My Heart

A/N: Here's the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think, and tell me how i'm doing. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added the story to their favorites :) I appreciate them all so much!! I don't know how i should write the next chapter so any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated!!!!  
XOXO  
Eclopse Babe  
P.S. Please Review :)

* * *

Chapter 22- You'll be in my heart

The morning of the memorial service we are all in a sullen mood. It's an extremely chilly, rainy day, and the morning seems to be dragging on forever.

I know I'll be spending the whole day thinking about my dad, and Jake about his mom. They both would have loved the baby so much.

I put my eyeliner down on my vanity and smooth the fabric over my stomach lightly. I feel the baby flutter at my touch just as Lilly lifts her head and looks at the door. Seconds later there are three light knocks at my door.

"Leah, can I come in?" Seth asks.

"Yeah," I say as if he's right next to me. I know he'll hear me.

I turn around and see the door knob twist under his hand. He steps into the room and shuts the door softly behind him. He sits down at the end of my bed, pulling Lilly onto his lap.

"Is everything alright?" I ask him.

He nods slowly and looks up at me. "Leah, do you realize it's been two years since Dad passed and we turned into wolves?"

I nod, "I know, it's hard to believe. I miss him so much," I say, blinking hard a few times to stop myself from crying as I stroke the tattoo on my wrist absentmindedly.

Seth reaches out and grabs my hand,pulling me onto the bed next to him, and burying his face into the crook of my neck.

It's hard to remember he's only 16, he always seems so much older, but times like this really show his age.

"I miss him too, I wish he were home with us. I love being a wolf, but I really wish that it wouldn't have taken our dad away from us. He would have loved to see where you are now. He would've loved to hold your baby. God Damn it, it's not fair. He's not even going to be around to watch me graduate. It's so not fair," He manages to get out with a shaky voice, I hold his head in my arms and let him cry on my chest as he shakes almost uncontrollably.

"I know it's not fair," I say as I run my hand through his hair.

He lifts his head and grabs a tissue from the box on my nightstand, looking down at his still trembling hands, playing with the rubber band on his wrist.

"Are you going to tell the tribe about you and Jake tonight?"

I shake my head. "No, we'll let them assume whatever they want. We're not going to hide anything though."

"Whatever you think is best. Where is he anyway?" Seth asks.

"Dropping something off at the hall for tonight, then he's heading over to his dad's place to get ready, he said he'd meet us there," I say as I stand up to get Lilly's dress.

Seth holds her as I dress her and put a bow in her hair. He looks down at her and laughs, "Lee, you're torturing her."

I smile and kiss her little squirming head, "She'll get over it," I say with a laugh of my own.

***

We drive up to the cemetery just as it starts raining again. The tents are set up and as per tradition, the council's families are last to arrive. Seth holds the umbrella for me as I carefully step out of the car. He tucks my clutch into the pocket of his suit jacket, and I hold Lilly in front of my stomach.

We walk together to our seats under the tent following after both packs, and Jake's family. Both of his sisters come to honor their late mother. This is the first time I've seen Rebecca since she got married and had her one year old son Koda. He's sitting on her husband's lap next to Jake and waves at me as I pass by.

I take the seat on Jake's other side, and he holds my left hand in his.

I shiver when he touches my skin as the baby flutters. He leans over to whisper in my ear and since we were in the front row, I feel the eyes of everyone behind us on me.

"Are you cold?" He asks me.

I shake my head no. The day is cold but sitting next to him and Seth keeps me comfortable.

Emily walks in after Seth and me and she rests her head on Seth's shoulder.

Just after she sits down, Billy's smooth, booming voice calls everyone to attention.

Everyone sits mesmerized by everything that he says. He speaks so kindly of everyone who's passed, and when it comes time for him to speak of his wife, he speaks with such love it makes me tear up.

Billy's such a strong man. I could never even imagine a life without Jake, and for him to keep going everyday shows how amazing truly is. I'm proud to be marrying his son.

I run my thumb over the back of Jake's hand and Lilly walks from my lap to his. He smiles down at her, scratching her head while his dad continues to talk.

The last person he talks about is my Dad. I lean my head against Jake's shoulder, shutting my eyes, listenening and remembering my father.

By the time everything's over, the rain has just stopped and there isn't a dry eye left under the tent.

Once he is done speaking we all get up and go to out families gravesites to place roses.

After I lay my rose down I pick Lilly up and hold her close to me as I watch my mom lay her hand on the head stone, one tear sliding slowly down her face. Charlie holds his hand against the small of her back as tears of his own fall. Mom reaches out and hugs Seth and me as Charlie stands by, but I pull him into the hug too, he was my dad's best friend, and since he married my mom he is really a part of our family.

After saying their goodbyes everyone returned home to freshen up before the tribal dinner. I'm on my way out of the cemetery when I look over and see Jake standing alone in front of a grave stone. I give Lilly to Seth, take my purse and tell him I'll meet him at home later.

I walk over to Jake and hug him from behind, gently kissing the space between his shoulders, then leaning my cheek against his back. He holds my hands and spins himself around to face me. I look up and see him struggling to contain his tears.

"It's okay, Jake, you're allowed to miss her," I say and he pulls me into a bone crushing hug, crying into my hair. Hearing him cry makes me lose it too, but I'm not really crying for me.

I'm crying for Jake who barely remembers his mom because he was so young when she died. I'm crying for my mom who lost her first love. I'm crying for Seth, who won't have his dad at his graduation. And I'm crying for my baby who will never get to meet two of his or her grandparents.

We stay standing at his mother's grave until we are all cried out.

"Better?" I ask. He nods and I take a tissue out of my clutch for each of us.

"Thank you so much, Lee." He says before kissing me tenderly.

"No problem," I say as we walk hand in hand to his car.

***

Jake and I ride to the hall together and walk into the hall after a girl I went to high school with.

"Ohmigod! Leah Clearwater, how are you? I haven't seen you since graduation, where have you been hiding out? Oh and who's the new guy?" she asks.

I roll my eyes, it's such a typical Maggie move. I'm sure she knows that I moved with Jake to Port Angeles, and she has to know who Jacob Black is, he's Billy Black's son. Especially since she's Mason's girlfriend's sister.

I put on a fake smile, sliding my left hand across Jake's body that she was ogling.

"Oh, I moved out for a while, and my fiancé Jake came with me. We're moving back here after the wedding though." I say, looking up at him with a genuine smile.

She looks defeated but continues to smile anyway.

"Hmm, congratulations," she says and as she walks hastily away her ponytail swishes behind her furiously. I hope so badly that she brakes a heel.

Jake looks down at me and laughes.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

He laughs again, moving my hand from his chest, holding it in his as we walk down the hallway to the dining room. "It's nothing, I just love seeing you jealous. It's kind of sexy actually." He says, lowering his head to kiss me.

Just before we get into the dining room I place my clutch in front of my stomach to help hide my baby bump. As we walk hand in hand to our table, all eyes are on us. Jake pulls out my chair for me and the room erupts intp soft whispers. I sit down and he pushes the chair in after me. Rebecca leans over to Jake after he takes his seat and whispers to us.

"Why is everyone staring?" she asks.

"We're coming out as a couple today." Jake whispers back.

"Wait so they don't know?" Ian asks discreetly pointing to his wedding band .

I shake my head no and Rebecca puts her face in her hands, "Always out for attention," she mumbles under her breath not knowing Jake and I could hear.

I swear his sister must hate me already and she's only been home for two days.

Rebecca keeps shooting dirty looks at Jake and I all throughout dinner. I spend the whole time talking to her husband and then playing with Koda. He brought a coloring book with him and we were coloring a picture of a wolf together as he sat on my lap.

All night people come to talk to us and try to figure out what was officially going on between me and Jake. I lose count of how many people came over and look down to try to get a peek at my baby bump and my ring. I smile and act cordial on my parents behalf but I really want to rip all of these fake people's throats out.

When finally everyone has left I feel such a wave of relief. The only people left are our pack,minus Mason, their imprints, Sam, Emily, Billy, Paul, Rachel, and Rebecca and her family.

I'm holding onto a sleeping Koda, getting ready to go when the wolves heads all turn in the same direction. I hear a faint scream and a distinct wolf howl, it sounds like Mason. I hand the baby to Ian and step closer to Jake.

"What is that?" I whisper.

"I don't know, I'll be right back," he says.

I nod, taking his jacket and dress shirt from him as he tosses his keys at me. He comes back in with a worried expression on his face.

"There are a lot of vampires loose on the reservation they have Maggie and Nikki, I just called Edward. He, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are coming with us to see who it is and try to get rid of them. Get everyone to their house ASAP," He ordered.

"Jake, I want to go with you," I counter.

"You know what Carlisle said, are you really so selfish that you're willing to risk the baby's life?" he asks.

My hands shake, _is he really questioning the love I have for my baby?_

"Listen, Lee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm just worried. I know you love the baby, just please, let me do my job. I love you. Stay safe," he says, kissing my forehead because I refuse to lean up to kiss his lips.

I watch him go over to his dad, whisper to him and quickly storm out with the pack.

Rebecca comes rushing over to me, Rachel and Emily.

"What's going on with him?" She asks us.

"They've been called away on tribe business, it's a security emergency, we really need to get to the Cullen's house," I say as I motion for her to follow me.

I call my mom and tell her to bring Lilly and meet me at the Cullen's with Charlie.

We all go outside to our cars. I walk over to the driver's side of Jake's truck, and almost have a heart attack when I see Mason standing there leaning against the door.

"What the hell, Mace, what are you doing here? Why aren't you out helping the pack?" Then I look up, really looking at his face, taking in his glossy, puffy, and red eyes. "Holy shit, Mace, what's wrong?"

"Vampire…got…Nikki… and Maggie… Jake… said… get… you… safe." he says and he collapses into my arms. Nikki's his girlfriend, and Maggie's her sister,I know he has to be hurt to not be helping them.

"Mace, did you get bit?" I ask.

He nods weakly, "It's no… biggie, she didn't… even… sink her fangs… that far… in."

"Where were you bit?" I ask him. He points to his left shoulder, and I push his hand out of the way to see two distinct crescents . I trace over them lightly and he growls.

"Ugh… God… it's burning," he complains, eyes rolling back into his head.

"Mace, I need you to stay with me. I'm taking you to Carlisle. I need you to hold on for me."

He nods weakly and I thank God he's still conscious. I help him into the backseat of the car and speed off to the Cullen's place.

Once I get there Carlisle's already waiting in the long drive way.

"Leah, get into the house with everyone else. I've got Mason, I'll do everything I can to save him."

"But I can't leave him," I protest, holding onto his hand.

"Leah, please, trust me. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep his heart beating."

I nod, letting go of Mason's hand and walk into the house with Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, Ian, and Koda. Mom's already in there, and Lilly jumps off her lap and into my arms.

I sit stiffly slowly stroking Lilly. Emily and Mom stay by my side all night. Everyone sits around not making a peep until just around dawn when Jake, Paul, Sam, Seth and the Cullen's walk into the house.

Esme cries out in relief and runs over to her kids with Nessie in her arms. I watch as she hands Nessie over to Bella and she kisses her daughter's head.

By the time Jake gets to me I have tears of joy and relief in my eyes.

I lean up and attack his lips with mine. "I love you so much, I'm so glad you're safe. Did you get rid of them?" I ask.

"Most of them. I know they'll be back. We couldn't get the leaders but the new ones were easy to kill."

"What about Nikki and Maggie?" I ask. His face looks so much older then it's 18 years.

"We saved Nikki. She's in shock but Carlisle's going to give her something to make her forget. We were too late for Maggie though, by the time we got there she was nowhere to be seen."

I hug him tight and he places his hand on my stomach making the baby jump. "You did your best." I say, leaning my head on his shoulder, looking around the room where everyone is being reunited with their loved ones.

"How's Mason?" He asks.

I shake my head and tears come to my eyes. I feel so drawn to him. "We haven't heard anything from Carlisle since we brought him here." I say. He nods, pulling me and Lilly onto his lap. I snuggle into is chest and breathe his scent in.

Rachel and Rebecca come over to him, one squeezing his shoulder, the other kissing his cheek.

"We're all heading back with Daddy, we'll see you at home." Rachel says, not waiting for Jake to respond.

Seth comes over to me shortly after, and I hug him tight just as we hear Carlisle come down the stairs. If vampires can be tired, he sure as hell is.

He walkes over to Esme and kisses her quickly before heading over to us.

"How is he?" Jake asks.

Carlisle takes a deep unnecessary breath. "He's upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms sleeping. He's on a lot of morphine right now. I was able to get all of the venom flushed out of his system, but I don't know if any of it affected him. We won't know until he fully comes out from under the medicine. I'm going to go to the hospital after I hunt to check on Nikki"

I breathe a sigh of relief that his heart is still beating.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your connection to him anyway?" Carlisle askes me.

I shrugg my shoulders. "I'm really not sure. I feel just as protective of him as I do Seth and Jake," I say and Carlisle nods.

"Your kind truly fascinates me." He says as he gets up.

"Can we see him?" Jake asks. Carlisle nods.

"Yes, just know he's probably not coherent; I had to give him a heavy dose of morphine."

I hand Lilly to Mom, and Jake, Seth and I walk up to Mason's room where we can hear his heart beating.

We walk in and his eyes are heavily lidded, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I whisper, sitting at the edge of the bed. He stares at me through blurry eyes.

"Fucked up," he whispers hoarsely, "How's… Nikki and Maggie?"

"Nikki's shaken up, but alive. They got Maggie though," Seth answers. He takes a deep, labored breath and looks at me.

"I can't...wait to...kill...them. Thank you... for saving… Nikki, though, and…thank you for saving me, Leah," He says making me feel so much better.


	23. Unwritten

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been forever since i've updated topof the bitch i like to call real life, I was in amajor case of writers block, and still kind of am. Thank you to everyone who reviews, i appreciate them soo much, and look forward to new ones all the time. I'm in crunch time at dance, so i won't have much time to write. I'm hoping to update with in the next two weeks though! Please review and let me know what you want to see happen in up comming chapters :)  
PLEASE read and REVIEW!!!  
XOXO  
Eclipse Babe  
P.S. In case you havn't seen, i started a Jared and Kim imprint story, totally unrelated to this one, that i think you should check out!! I'm hoping to update it this weekend!!  
So without futher ado, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 23- Unwritten

Three weeks after the vampires got onto the rez, Jake and I are officially moved back, splitting time between Billy and Mom's house.

Jake's been going so crazy trying to patrol, work, and go to school from Port Angeles, that I finally gave in and agreed to move back in with our parents.

I wake up early and look over at the clock on Jake's nightstand. It's only 7:30, but I knew Jake has to be up and ready for work, even though he only got back at 5.

I pick up one of his hands that's wrapped around my waist and I kiss his palm. He stirs, loosening his arms enough to allow me to turn and face him. We're a tangled mess of limbs sleeping together in his bed that's barely big enough for him.

He slowly opens his eyes, looking down, focusing on my face. He leans forward and catches my lips with his. "Good morning, Lee," he says, rolling us over so that I'm straddling his torso.

"Good morning," I say laying my head against his chest, letting my hair lay gently over it.

He slowly strokes my hair before kissing the top of my head. "I have to go to work now don't I?" he asks sadly. I nod, drawing random circles on his arm that isn't wrapped around my body.

"I hate leaving you for so long," he breathes into my hair.

"And I hate being away from you for so long, but we need the money for a house and the baby," I say pushing my torso up so that my swollen stomach is inches from his face.

He sits up and I slide down his body so that now we're face to face and I'm straddling his legs. He bows his head and kisses my stomach before kissing me.

"I know. You're going to look at houses around here today, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm going with Elise, Mom, and Seth," I say, rolling off of Jake and putting a t-shirt on so I can go make us breakfast.

Elise Uley is Sam's mom, and since she's in La Push's housing department, she knows all the best houses for sale.

I step out of Jake's room and walk down the short hallway into Billy's kitchen.

He's at his place at the table reading the, very wet, news paper, while Lilly sleeps on his lap.

"Good morning, Leah," He greets with a warm smile, lighting up the kitchen on a dreary day.

"Morning, Billy, I'm gunna make breakfast, do you want anything?"

He shakes his head and I notice he's already dressed for he day.

"No, thank you, Charlie, Old Quil and I are going fishing and we're going to grab something on the way."

I nod and open the fridge taking out eggs, bacon, cheese, and bread for toast.

Half way through making my scrambled egg whites, Charlie arrives to pick up Billy, and Lilly jumps off his lap to lay next to my feet, and play with her little stuffed bear.

"Have fun," I say as they walk out the door. Jake walks in just after his dad leaves.

"Hmm… My fiancée is barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, every guy's dream," Jake says caging me in against the counter with his arms.

I lean up to kiss him and he steps away from me to put his button down over his uniform.

"Hmm, I love a man in uniform," I say, placing his food in front of him.

He pulls me onto his lap and I turn so that I'm straddling him. Our lips meet fiercely and I moan as we get more into it. He breaks away from my mouth, trailing kisses down my neck. I grind my hips against him creating a friction that we so badly needed. He reaches his finger into the waist band of my panties, and cups my backside in his hand, knowing he can't touch my breasts because the hurt too much. I arch my back and let out another soft moan as he continues kissing down my neck.

Jake turns around suddenly, tightening his grip on my waist, and throws his knife at the door.

I lean back to see Embry with a smug shit-eating grin on his face, holding onto the knife Jake just threw at him.

"Is that really necessary? She's already knocked up," He says dropping a box and the knife onto the counter.

Jake and I shoot daggers at him and he continues to laugh.

"Relax, it's not anything I've never seen before," he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's nothing you've ever done before," I snap at him, walking over to my seat next to Jake and I begin to eat.

He looks at me with bemused expression. "And how would you know that exactly?" He asks, spinning the only other empty chair at the table and straddling it, taking a big bite from an apple that was left on the table.

"I've been in your head, remember."

He blushes and Jake looks down at his watch. Shoveling the last few bites on his plate into his mouth and throwing it away.

"She's got you there," Jake says with a laugh. It's clear Embry's not amused.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He says, suddenly concentrating very hard on eating his apple.

"Is there any particular reason you came by or did you just find it necessary to interrupt us?" Jake asks.

He nods, " Mom asked me to drop off a few things for Billy from the store, and I wanted to tell you that I'm going up to Makah, after class, this weekend to visit family, so is it alright if I patrol from up there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I'm gunna be with you tomorrow night," Jake says as he washes his hands, "I've got to get going. I'll see you later, Em" He says clapping a hand on his shoulder.

I walk him to the door and lean against the frame as he puts his leather jacket on, "Good luck house hunting, let me know if you like anything. I have class tonight after work, I should be back by 9. I love you."

He rubs my growing stomach before kissing me.

"I love you, too." I say, before watching him get into his truck and drive away.

As I'm shutting the door, Embry comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I jump and he laughs again.

"You just scared me half to death, don't you have anything better to do today?" I ask in annoyance.

He shakes his head and plants himself on the sofa.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed, then I'm taking Lilly for a walk," I say as I begin to walk to Jake's room to get my things to get ready.

"Well, considering Seth's on patrol 'till 10 and Jake's at work, I guess I'll be joining you."

I roll my eyes and stomp down the hallway. After I shower, and I get my hair and makeup done, I head back into the living room where Embry is half asleep with _say yes to the dress _on TV. I make a mental note to give him shit for that later.

I get the leash on Lilly and walk behind the sofa. I smack Embry on the head and he wakes up startled.

"Hmm…wha…" he gets out incoherently.

"Are we going or not?" I ask.

He gets up, stretches, and I hear numerous joints crack. Rubbing the back of his neck, he comes to stand behind me.

"K, let's go," he says, holding the door open for us.

I step underneath his arm and begin to walk towards the beach.

"I still don't know why you need to come with me," I say stubbornly when I know he's right behind me. He moves so that he's next to me and smiles. He's silent with thought for a few minutes, when we finally get to the beach he speaks up.

"Do you even know a fraction of how much Jake loves you? Whenever we're both phased, all I see is you in his mind. He's so worried about these vamps getting near you and the baby. It's almost all he thinks about. I'm here with you because Jake is the brother I never got, and anything that he feels I feel. I'm just as worried about you two as he is, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe," he says, looking out at the waves.

I shiver and he takes a step closer to me.

"Thanks," I say softly, "You really don't have to do this though."

"I know, just consider me your knight in shining armor," he says and I push him away from me, rolling my eyes, a smile slowly forming on my lips.

"So what's going on with the baby? Do you know what you're having yet?" He asks, putting his hands into his pockets.

I shake my head no, "We have an appointment to find out on Monday, and Carlisle wants to run a test using some amniotic fluid to see if the baby carries the gene."

"So is there a possibility the baby's going to be like pure wolf?"

"I don't know, I hope not. I don't want my baby to have to deal with all of this," I say looking out to all of the surrounding trees, dropping my hand protectively over my barley there baby bump.

"It's not so bad you know," Embry starts.

"Not so bad? It cost me the first love of my life and my father and it's not so bad?"

"Yeah, but it also brought you and Jake together, which gave you a baby, and a fiancé, and a band of brothers who you know will always have your back. When you're a part of a pack, you're never alone."

I stare at him and realize how the pack really is one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

"Has your mom ever told you who your dad is? You're eighteen now, you deserve to know," I say matter of factually.

He shrugs his shoulders, "No, she hasn't told me because I haven't asked in a while. I don't want to, I hurt her enough every night when I'm not in my bed, she cries more than anyone I know, mostly because of me. I couldn't hurt her anymore," he says looking down at the rocks we're smoothly gliding over.

"Em, not to sound like a total sap, but if I have a son, I hope he respects me the way you respect your mom," I say, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"You'll have no problem with that. As much as we love to hate each other, I know you're someone who anybody can respect," he says with a grin.

"Ok, enough with the sappy crap," I say with a smile as Lilly begins to turn towards the house, "I think she's ready to go home."

He nods and we turn back towards Billy's house. I go to zip up my sweatshirt, and it's extremely tight around my midsection, and it won't even zip up top. I huff out in frustration.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Everything is getting too tight on me, I'm not cute anymore," I say with a pout.

He laughs, "Leah, every guy on this rez has had a crush on you at some point. You've always been hot, and now you're going to be a total MILF, you're just in the process of that."

I roll my eyes as we reach Billy's house. The air smells heavily of gardenia's. As I'm walking up the uneven path, Embry throws his arm out in front of me, in efforts to stop me.

"Em, what is it?" I ask.

"Shh…" he says, taking in a deep breath of air, "I think I smell a leech, I'm walking you in, do not come out for anything unless I tell you," he says as I bend down to pick Lilly up.

"Well aren't Seth and Collin on patrol? Wouldn't we have gotten word that they caught the scent of one?" I ask as he ushers me in, sniffing around the house to make sure no one was in there with me.

"Lee, it's raining and I caught the scent, it's fresh. I'll be right back. Please, stay in here, I want to try to deal with this without interrupting Jake. Can you try to get a hold of Edward for me, please."

I nod and he leaves through the back door.

I've mentioned that I hate not being able to phase? I bet my life, if I could, I would have caught this leech already.

I call Edward's cell and I get him on the third ring.

"Hello," He answers in his smooth voice

"Hi, it's Leah, do you have a sec?" I ask.

"Yes, what's up?"

"Can you, Emmett and Jasper meet up with Embry and my brother out in the woods? Embry thinks he smells a fresh vamp trail, but he doesn't want to pull Jake away from work."

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can, stay safe," He says

"You, too," I say before hanging up.

I sit down on Billy's small couch, and try to imagine the baby that's inside of me now, out there running, trying to catch a vampire.

It makes me tear, I mean, I know I did it for a couple of years, and I'm still safe, but I've had a few close calls. And I despise the struggle I face everyday, trying to stop the heat from traveling through my body, It's like I'm an addict. My brain wants to stop, but my body longs for the high it brings me every time I run through the forest on four legs, sinking my teeth into that marble flesh that threatens me and my family.

I don't want my baby to have to deal with this. I sit there and silently cry until I lose track of time. Before I know it there's someone howling to me from outside. I push the curtain out of the way and see Embry and Seth standing on the porch, half naked with huge smiles on their faces.

I make my way over to the door and open it up as Seth rushes me up into a big bear hug.

"Hey, Lee, are you ready to go get Mom and head out?" he asks as if nothing just happened. I ignore the fading scar I see on his hand.

I look between him and Embry and roll my eyes watching Embry pop his shoulder back into place.

"Is it gone?" I ask

They both nod.

"Piece of cake," they say at the same time.

I roll my eyes again and grab my bag, and Lilly.

"Ok, then I'm ready," I say wiping the smeared make up from under my eyes, "Jake's gunna kill you guys when he finds out you got a leech without him later," I say with a smile.

They both nod as we walk to my old car that I let Seth use.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it," Seth says as I climb into the drivers seat, and hand Lilly to him.

She kisses his nose, and I drive to Mom's house, thinking about how before all of this wolf crap, my brother would never have a smile on his face after killing something. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, and I see him smiling, absentmindedly stroking Lilly, looking out the window of his side of the car.

After we pick Mom up, and Seth gets dressed, we meet Elise at her office.

Truth be told, we hadn't really talked since Sam and I broke up, but our mom's were still close.

"Hello, Leah, how have you been?" she asked giving me a hug.

"Pretty well, how about you?" I ask.

"Hanging in there. So, what are you looking for?" she asks as we take a seat across from her at her desk.

"Well, Jake and I are getting married, and we want a house of our own."

"So you want a starter house?" she asks.

I shake my head no, "Jake and I don't really want to move around. We want a house now that we can still live in 20 years from now with our kids," I say with a smile.

"So how big are you looking at? Two, three bedrooms?" she asks.

"Closer to three, maybe more. We already have a baby on the way, and we want more," I say with a smile.

"So soon, are you sure you're ready for this?" she asks.

"She's more then ready," Mom says with a smile, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

For the rest of the afternoon, she takes us to a bunch of different houses. They all have something I don't like. When I'm finally ready to give up for the day, Seth convinces me to go to just one more, and it's to die for.

It's up on the cliffs, near where the council holds it's bonfires, surrounded by trees, with a brook snaking through the yard. There are 4 bedrooms with a walk in closet in them all, a home office, Jake and I will have our own private bathroom, and bay window in our room. There are 2 more bathrooms in the house, a huge kitchen, living room and dining room, a laundry room, 4 car garage, and an extra room downstairs.

When Jake gets home, I tell him all about it, and show him pictures. He agrees, this is our home. It won't be easy, but we can afford it.

We call Elise that night, and decide to purchase the house for $180,000. We are scheduled to close on it a week before the wedding.

I shake with excitement for the rest of the night, and Jake never hears of the leech that night.


	24. Love Remains The Same

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for making you wait so long for the new chapter, don't worry, i havn't abandoned the story. Unfortunatly my writing has to take a back seat wen real life kicks in. I go on summer break on friday, so i'm hoping to have a new chapter of this story every other week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, check out my Jared and Kim Fic, that i'm also hoping to update within this week, and let me know what you think!  
Hope you enjoy =)  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 24- Love Remains The Same

I'm standing in front of my full length mirror scrutinizing every square inch of my body, studying the small bump between my hips when the door swings open behind me.

"Lee, your appointment is in a half hour, we need to get going," Jake says grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand and staring at me through the mirror.

"Do you think my stomach is too small? I'm 18 weeks, and I feel like I'm still barely showing. How are they ever going to be able to tell the sex of the baby?"

"Leah, I think it's perfect, I'm sure they'll be able to tell ," he says with a smile, lowering my shirt back down over my belly and kissing my cheek.

I sigh, grabbing my bag as we leave my room.

On the way to the doctor's office my anxiety grows more and more. Jake tries to keep it cool, but I can see him just as nervous as me.

We pull up, and I'm almost ready to fly out of the car. Jake helps me out of the car before walking into the office hand in hand with me. He signs us in, and then we take a seat in the waiting room.

"Are you sure you want to find out what we're having?" Jake asks me.

I nod, "I want to be able to call it him or her, and pick out a name, and paint it's room and buy clothes for the baby's gender. God, and I hate calling the baby 'it'. Why, do you want to keep it a surprise?" I ask.

He shakes his head no, "It's up to you. I would like to know, but if you wanted it to be a surprise I wouldn't mind that either."

I kiss his cheek, and lean my head on his shoulder as we read a parenting magazine to pass the time.

I find myself looking over at the clock every two minutes.

Thirteen minutes after our scheduled time, the nursing assistant brings us into the examining room.

She takes my vitals, and weighs me. I've already gained 10 lbs. When she leaves to get the doctor I sit up on the examining table. 5 minutes later Dr. Gillard walks in.

"Hello, Leah, Jacob, how's everything going?" he asks, looking over my chart.

"Everything's going well," I say with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," he says as he starts examining me, "Such a tiny tummy," he says with a smile.

"Is that normal?" I ask.

"Well, it depends, before you were pregnant, how was your health? From what I can tell, I bet you were really fit, am I right?"

"Yeah, I had a six pack before this," I say with a smile.

"Well, there you go, your abdominal muscles are still tight, eventually they'll relax, this won't affect the baby at all though, so don't worry," He assures me with a breathtaking smile.

I smile back at him as he finishes up with my physical examination.

"Well, everything looks healthy, though your blood pressure seems to be slightly low. Nothing to be alarmed about yet, but we'll keep an eye on it. So are we finding out what you're having today?" he asks.

"Yes, we're both too impatient to be surprised," Jake says with a grin.

"Ok, I'll be doing the sonogram today," he says, squirting the cold blue gel directly on my stomach.

He begins moving the wand around my stomach, showing us the heart beat again, and it was moving way more than last time.

"Have you begun to feel the baby moving yet?" he asks me.

I nod with my eyes still glued to my baby on the screen. After he examines all of it's organs, and takes its measurements, he looks back at Jake and me with a grin.

"Everything looks healthy and the due date seems accurate, now, are you sure you want to know what you're having?" he asks us positioning the wand on the side of my stomach, between the baby's legs.

"Yes," Jake and I say at the same time.

After moving the wand a bit, and examining the picture he was getting, he looks right at Jake with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ok, Daddy, I want you to look right here and tell me what you see," Dr. Gillard says pointing to a spot on the screen.

I see Jake squinting at it before finally giving up.

"I don't see anything Doc, what am I supposed to see?" Jake asks.

Dr. Gillard nods with a knowing look plastered across his face, "Well, in this case you shouldn't see anything, it's a girl."

Jake's mouth drops open into a little 'o' , as tears quickly flood my eyes. He's grinning from ear to ear, and leans over the table to give me a kiss.

"I can't wait to meet her," I say breathless, looking at her in awe.

Jake doesn't stop smiling as the doctor prints out pictures for us to show the family.

Later that night, I'm cradled on Jake's lap in the living room of my mom's house as he's giving me a back massage to assuage the pain.

"Leah, I can't believe we're having a little girl," he says sliding his arms around my waist and laying his hands against my baby bump.

I lean my head against his chest and smile triumphantly, "I guess your 'father's instinct' was wrong," I tease.

"Yeah, don't remind me. I'm ok with it though, as long she's healthy," he says slowly rubbing circles on the sides of my stomach, making her flutter faster.

"I just hope she doesn't have the gene," I say, intertwining our fingers together.

"Let's be real, she probably will. Honestly, she'll be the purest wolf ever born on Quileute lands, I just hope she can have a normal childhood before the gene gets activated."

"If it ever does, Jake, I don't want this to happen to her. I don't want her to have to go through all of this hell, and worry about vampires coming after her," I say with a sigh.

"I don't want that for her either, but if it does, at least she has you to help her through everything. Lee, she's going to be a legend among the packs, the first baby born to pure wolf parents, I just can't get over it. "

I turn away from him and get off his lap. Crossing my arms over my aching chest as I stare blankly at the TV.

"Come on, don't act like that, I'm just telling the truth. Our baby girl's so special, no, I don't want her to become a wolf, but it's pretty inevitable. There's nothing we can do about it, she's already living inside of you. I mean she can always be our first and last if that's what you want."

"No, Jacob, I don't know what I want right now. I know she's our baby girl, and I'll love her no matter what, but I just hate that we're cursing her with these genes. And I love you to death, but sometimes I do think it would be so much easier if we weren't both wolves, and she had a chance of not going through what I went through."

"But she may not carry the gene, we can have Carlisle run the amnio…"

"No, there's a risk that will make me miscarry and I'm not going to take that chance when I know that she most likely carries the gene, I'll just have to learn to deal with it." I say with a sigh.

"It'll be tough, but we can get through it together. I know we can," he says reaching his hand out to lay on my hip and pull me back down to him.

"Jake, stop, I don't want to think about this right now," I complain standing back up.

"Leah, why are you being so moody tonight? We're becoming parents together, you think I don't worry about her as much as you?"

"I'm sure you do worry about her, but I don't want to hear it right now. Jake, I'm worried about her, and for two seconds in life, I don't want to be reassured about everything, just leave me alone for a while," I say pulling my hand from his grasp.

"And leaving you alone would make you happy?" He asks and I see the anger clouding all of his features.

"Yes, right now nothing would make me happier," I snap at him.

"Suit yourself, but don't expect me back for awhile," he says before storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

I jump, startled by the slamming of the door. I'm completely pissed as I walk into my room and change for bed. As I'm trying to cool off from my outburst, I hear the door open followed by the boisterous voices of Seth, Mason, Brady, and Collin.

They're all arguing over something dumb, and I feel the familiar heat rolling up and down my spine before I shudder, barely keeping hold of my human form.

A while later, I'm at the sink pouring a cup of water for myself before feeling my baby flutter, and sensing another person in the room.

"Hey, Leah, how are you feeling?" Mason asks me, taking a can of sprite from the refrigerator.

"I'm ok, kinda sore though," I say, putting the pitcher back into the fridge and looking over at him, "What about you?" I ask referring to his left arm that's slowly healing.

After he got bit, he lost almost all mobility in his left arm from the venom and, is just now, slowly gaining it back.

"Eh, I'm dealing with it. I was actually able to lift a 10 pound weight today," he says with a small smile.

"Congrats," I say leaning against the counter.

"Thanks. How was your doctors appointment, Jake told me you were going to find out the sex of the baby today, did you?"

"Yeah, it's a girl," I answer, dropping my hand to my stomach.

"You and Jake must be so happy. She's gunna be one tough babe. Where is Jake by the way? His car's still out front but he's not scheduled to patrol now."

"Ugh, we got into an argument, and he stormed off. He's probably out running with Embry," I say, picking Lilly up with one arm and grabbing my water with the other, getting ready to go back to my room.

"Mhm. There's been nothing new out there since the memorial service, I think Jake's thinking about cutting back on patrols," Mason says with a smile as we walk down the hall to the living room.

"Yeah, and who do you think gave him that idea? I'm sure he'll still use it as an excuse to get away from his pregnant fiancée though."

"Hey, I don't blame him when she's a monster."

I glare at him and stop walking. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Kidding," he says with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm sure you are," I say, just as sarcastic as I watch him slip back into the living room with the rest of the guys.

I roll my eyes and head back into my bedroom with Lilly.

I manage to curl up in my bed, and feel my baby girl relaxing as I begin to drift off.

Sometime later I feel the weight on the bed shift, and I turn over to see him thrown across the bed with one arm over his eyes. I put my arm over his abs and feel him relax.

"Jake?" I whisper softly and pull his arm away.

"Yes, Lee," he whispers back, tentatively placing his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you're home."

I feel his body shake with a laugh.

"Yeah, me too," he says kissing me quickly.

"So, while you were out, and after I cooled down I was thinking of her name."

"And did you find anything you liked?" he asks, running his hand up and down my arm.

I nod and look at him with a smirk

"I'm stuck between two."

"Let's hear them."

"Vivienne Sarah, or Kaelynn Sarah, I don't know which one I like better. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I really want her middle name to be Sarah for your mom."

"Lee, I'm so honored that you'd to that for my mom, thank you, really," he says kissing me again, "And I don't know, I kind of like Vivienne better, it has a better flow to it."

"Hmm, good choice, that was my favorite too, " I say with a grin. He laughs and rolls us over so that I'm on my back with him hovering above me.

"I love you, Leah Susannah Clearwater, and I'm sorry for overreacting earlier." He says kissing me with so much passion I forgot we ever argued.

"I love you too, Jacob." I say leaning up to kiss him back. When our lips connect, he pushes me back down and lifts my pajama top, kissing all the way down my stomach. He stopped at the bump and placed his hand lightly over it.

"Good night, Vivienne Sarah Black, I love you, and your mom and I can't wait to meet you," he says leaning down and placing a kiss right on the middle of my stomach.


	25. Every Story Is A Love Story

A/N: So it's 11:11 as i'm writing this. I wanted to keep my promise of updating everyother week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little bland, but i ned it to transition into the next few chapters. I'm happy wit the amount of reviews i got last time, but what can i say, i'm greedy and i want more =). Just a quick FYI to everyone reading, I enabled anonymous reviews, because i'm hoping to get to hear from more of you (even flames if you must =). I just wanted to let everyone know that though i don't always respond to reviews, i do read every single one and they inspire me to keep going!  
Enjoy the chapter =)  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 25: Every Story Is A Love Story

"Good morning, Sunshine," my mom greets, sitting down on my bed in Jake's empty spot.

"Good morning, Mom. Why are you waking me up so early?" I ask, sitting up, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"We're going wedding dress shopping today, your wedding is in three weeks, remember?" she asks as if it isn't obvious.

"Umm, yeah. Where are we going anyway?" I ask, getting up to stretch.

"Alice wants to go to her friend's shop in Seattle, that is, if you're up to the drive," Mom says with a smile.

"Yeah, I should be fine, just let me call Alice and Bella so we can meet up for brunch before shopping, they won't eat, but Alice wants to talk to me about last minute details. Is Emily meeting us here?" I ask.

"Yes, in a half hour, so get ready," she chastises, kissing my forehead, and taking Lilly into her arms.

I shower and get ready just as Emily pulls up to the house.

"Oh, Elle, I'm so excited! Thank you for letting me come along to pick out your dress," she squeals, wrapping me up in a hug.

"It's no problem," I assure her as Seth and Mason walk into the room.

"Where are you girls off to so early in the morning?" Mason asks stretching out his left arm, throwing himself on the sofa next to Seth.

"Wedding dress shopping, what are you doing crawling home this early, or late, however you want to look at it," I ask.

"Nikki had a party last night that we went to, so we had to switch our patrol schedule so that we could just go right after the party," Seth says, sinking back into the cushions.

"Where are you going shopping?" Mason asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Seattle, why?"

"Would you mind making room for two teenage wolves?" He asks.

"Why would you two want to go wedding dress shopping?" Mom asks with a befuddled face.

"Hello, Seattle means shopping," Mason starts, "And shopping means girls," Seth finishes with a quick high five between them.

"Yeah, you know what else Seattle means," Emily stats, "A four hour dive that I'm not so sure I want to spend with two teenage wolves," I finish, giving Emily a high five of our own.

Mom rolls her eyes, "Fine, I guess, but for boys with girlfriends you sure don't act like it," she says.

"They're not our imprints, it's just a high school thing, besides I'm not even exclusive," Seth answers.

"Whatever, get changed and let's go, we'll be waiting in the car," I say sternly.

When Emily, Mom and I are sitting in the car waiting for Mason and Seth, she keeps looking like she has something to say.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Mom finally asks, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Emily leans forward and raises the volume on the radio before saying, "Well, I didn't really want to say so soon, I've only told Mom and Mia, but you're my closest family so, I have to tell you. I went to the doctor this week, and I'm having a baby," in one breath.

My heart drops as I force a smile.

"Aaw, congratulations honey. I'm so happy for you. Does Sam know yet?" Mom asks. She nods in response.

"Oh, how far along are you?" I ask.

"Eleven weeks, but we don't want to tell the boys yet, not until I'm in my second trimester".

"Makes sense. I can't wait until you find out what you're having. I'm glad our kids are going to have other kids in our circle that are the same age. When's your due date?" I ask, knowing I can do the math, but not wanting to.

"November 5th,"she says with a small half smile.

"I'm so happy for you, were you trying or was it a surprise?" I say. The truth is I am happy, I just find it strange that she's carrying my ex-boyfriend's baby.

I guess I finally see her the way Sam saw me a few weeks ago. We were together for so long, I guess we both assumed we'd be sharing these memories with each other.

"Well, we weren't trying, but we weren't protecting ourselves against it either."

Minutes later Seth and Mason climb into the car and the radio is lowered, and all baby talk stops.

We're not even out of Forks when they're both passed out in the backseat.

"Did I tell you we found out I'm having a girl?" I ask Emily.

"Ohmigod, no, Elle, congratulations! Did you pick a name yet?"

"Yeah, we both like Vivienne Sarah," I tell her.

"Such a pretty name. I can't wait until you have her. Have you decided what you want to do with her room yet?"

"Jake's leaving that up to me, and I found cute pink and white bedding with lacey flowers that I think I want to base everything around. Esme's going to help me design the room."

"You're so lucky. I hope she's happy and healthy. How has the vampire search been going? Sam doesn't really like to tell me about it," she says looking at me and Mom.

"Jake said they haven't caught anything new in two weeks, so they're thinking about lightening up the patrol schedule. I hope they do, I don't want them to get hurt trying to protect me."

"It's their responsibility to protect you and the rest of the tribe. Even if that leech is only after you, with them on our lands it's a threat to everyone around. You know what happened to Maggie. It's their duty, you shouldn't feel guilty," Mom says as we pull into the restaurant.

Emily wakes Mason and Seth up, and we all head in together. We're all barley in the door when Alice calls us over to a booth where her, Bella and Renesmee are already sitting.

"Hi guys, oh I'm so excited for everything!" Alice sings out.

"I'm glad you are," I say with a smile as the waitress comes and takes our orders.

"So how many people are we looking at for everything?" Alice asks cutting right down to business.

"50 including Jake and me."

"Where do you want the ceremony, and who's going to marry you?"

"Billy's going to marry us on top of the cliffs overlooking the beach at 5 right as the sun is setting."

"And the reception will be?" she asks, questioning all through lunch.

"In the hall on the beach, Jake and I booked it already. We have the twilight room from 7 until midnight that opens onto the beach, and the garden for the cocktail hour from 6 to 7."

"Do you want to take pictures before or after the ceremony?"

"Before, Jake and I don't believe in the superstition, besides, it's not like we have to worry about breaking up," I say with a smile.

"Very true. What kind of dress do you want?"

"I'm not really sure. I think strapless, and flowy. I don't want to hide the baby bump, but I don't want it to be clearly evident either."

Alice nods, and quickly rushes us off to the bridal boutique. She informs us that she's reserved the whole store for just us today. Once in there she greets the woman behind the counter with a big squeeze, and quickly has her pulling dozens of dresses off the racks left and right, finally shoving me into a huge dressing room with them.

We narrow down the first few without me having to try any on, then Alice starts forcing me into the dresses.

The first one I try on is a sweet heart neckline, mermaid gown with a tight fitting bodice and gathered tulle at the bottom and heavy beading. I start to walk out where everyone is waiting and Mason's eyes bug out of his head, and everyone else is just smiling politely.

"So what do you think?" I ask, stepping up on the pedestal and looking at myself in the 180 mirror. Honestly I hate it, but I want to see what everyone says.

"You look like you're suffocating," Seth says, resulting in a swift smack from Emily.

"I don't know about that one Elle, I hate the tulle," Emily says.

"I just completely hate the beading," Mom says with a contorted face.

"Hmm, I don't know what it is, I just don't like it," Bella says.

"Aunt Leah, I don't think that dress is the right size," Nessie says with a giggle.

"Yeah, the kid's right, I feel like your boobs are going to pop out at any second," Mason says with a laugh.

"I feel like it too, I just wanted your opinion, so this is a no, I'll be back," I say getting off the pedestal and going back into the dressing room.

The next few dresses are all absolutely not's. One of them was too casual, one made me butt look like it's own continent, I could barley walk in another, and one was just pointing a huge arrow screaming 'look I'm pregnant' .

Finally my mom pulls Alice over and points to a dress in the back room of the store.

"Your mom wants to see this one on you," Alice says as the consultant helps me into the dress.

Even with my stomach, the dress fits like a glove, and I feel amazing in it.

I walk out of the dressing room and to where everyone is waiting, and everyone's eyes light up. My mom and Emily start tearing, and Bella and Renesmee have sparkling smiles on their faces.

"Leah, you look, wow, there are no words to describe it, it's just wow," Mason says.

"Elle, that is the dress! You look amazing," Emily says, pulling out tissues for her and my mom.

"Leah, that dress is perfect, you have to get it," Bella exclaims.

Renesmee runs up to me and gives me as big a hug as her little arms can manage.

I look to Seth, and his dazed expression is fixed on a woman carrying a little boy that just came out of the back room.

"Seth, what do you think?" I ask.

He continues staring until Mason punches his arm.

"Hmm…wha?" he asks.

"What do you think of the dress?" I ask again.

"You look beautiful," He says before turning back to ogle at the mystery girl again.

The dress is truly perfect on me. It's strapless, flowy, and had an empire waist with jewels to die for. Knowing Alice's shopping habits, I wouldn't even question that they are real diamonds encrusted on it.

"How much is it?" I ask, turning to face Alice and the consultant before I settle on the dress.

"Don't worry about it," Alice says with a dazzling smile.

"Alice, how can you say don't worry about it? I have to know if I can afford the dress or not," I protest.

"Do you love the dress?" She asks me.

"Of course I love the dress, but…" "Then it's yours, Happy Wedding!" she says with a smile.

"I can't let you spend so much on me," I protest again.

She waves her hand dismissively and walks over to the accessories.

"Leah, there's no point in arguing with Alice. She will win, she always does," Bella says with a nodding Renesmee now back in her arms.

"Here, Lee, bend down so I can put this on you," Alice says with a diamond encrusted headband in hand. She slides it in and stands away from me so that she could see my whole body.

"So what do you think?" Alice asks me.

I turn around and really look at myself in the mirror, and I begin to cry.

"This is more than I could ever ask for, I absolutely adore everything. Words cannot even begin to describe how I feel in this dress, are you sure it's not too much," I ask turning back to look at everyone.

"Leah, honey, of course you deserve this all, you look stunning in this, and if you feel good in its not too much," my mom says, giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

I go back into the dressing room to change, and when I come out, Nessie comes running into my arms. I pick her up, and we walk over to where everyone is getting ready to go.

"Who's Uncle Seth talking to?" she asks.

I look over to the counter, and see Seth shamelessly flirting with the girl behind it.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask him later," I tell her.

I walk over to Mason and lean into his ear, "Imprint?" I ask quietly.

"Looks like it," he whispers back.

I put Nessie down and walkover to Alice who's talking to the owner of the store.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I ask who my brother is talking to?" I ask them both.

"Oh that's Jenna. We're trying to stall. I haven't seen her smile like that since her husband was passed six months ago," the owner tells me.

"Husband and a baby already, how old is she?" I ask.

"Just turned 25 last month," she says with a sad smile.

I nod leaving them talking and going over to my mom who was talking to Bella.

"Leah, you looked absolutely amazing in that dress, I cannot wait until your wedding. I can't even believe it's only three weeks away."

"I know, it feels like time is just flying by. We're already closing on the house next week. It's going to be here before I'm even ready."

Emily comes over to me with a tired grin on her face.

"I'm gunna go to the powder room before we leave, Leah do you want to join me?" she asks.

Once we're out, Seth is saying goodbye to Jenna, and everyone is getting ready to leave.

We all head out to the cars, and I get into the back with the boys, and let Emily sit up front.

"So, what's with you and Jenna?" I ask Seth when we pull away.

"She's so beautiful," he says, grinning like an idiot.

"Way to go for the older babes, but come on, a chick with baggage? Did you at least get her number?" Mason asks.

"Of course I did, and I invited her to have coffee with me on Friday."

"Yeah, and when do you plan on telling her you're still in high school?" Mom asks.

"Well, she doesn't have to know right now. I mean, if she asks I'll tell her, but don't ask don't tell right?"

"How old is her baby? And Who's the father?" Emily asks.

"His name is Ryan, and he's nine months old, and her husband died six months ago," Seth tells her.

"Aw, how sad, I don't know how I'd be able to raise a baby without Sam. You'd better be good to her and that baby if she'll allow you to," Emily chastises.

"I could never even think of doing anything bad to her or Ryan, ever," he says, sounding much older then his seventeen years.

Once we get home, Jake and Sam are there waiting for us. Alice took my dress to their place so Jake won't see it, and Mason and Seth were gag ordered against thinking or speaking of it.

"How was your day, babe? Did you find a dress?" He asks me, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me down onto his lap.

"Yes, and in three weeks you'll see me in it," I say giving him a peck on the lips.

"What are we doing for dinner?" I ask.

"We just ordered pizza, we figured you would all be hungry," Sam says from his place across the living room.

Once the pizza's come, we all wolf them down, without speaking, in a matter of minutes.

"Damn, pregnant chicks eat a lot," Sam comments as we're cleaning up.

Emily and I both look at him and laugh, and Seth and Mason sit there stunned.

"Wait, Em, you're pregnant too?" Mason asks.

She nods timidly, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone yet, we want to wait until my second trimester when the risk for miscarriage drops."

"Oh my God, congratulations," Seth says giving her a hug.

Sam comes up behind her and hugs her around the waist, laying his hands on her abdomen.

"Are you ready to go, Emmie?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm so tired," she says through a yawn.

"Goodnight everyone," she says with a wave and her and Sam leave.

"Are you ready for bed?" Jake asks me, rubbing his warm hands on the my aching back.

"Yes, I can't sit in a car that long anymore," I say stretching as I get up from my place at the coffee table on the floor.

A half-hour later we're laying on my bed, watching TV with Lilly between us.

"So, did you hear Seth imprinted?" I asked Jake.

"No, I didn't, on who?"

"Her name is Jenna, she's 25 and works in the Bridal Shoppe I got my dress from. She has a 9 month old son, and her husband passed away 6 months ago, but we don't know how. They're going on a date on Friday though," I tell him through a yawn.

"Does she know that she's going out with a junior in high school?"

"No, but at least he's going to be a senior in two months," I say with a hopeless smile.

"I guess love is love," he says leaning down to kiss me.

"Yeah, love is love," I whisper, connecting my lips to his.


	26. Breathe

A/N: Here's the next chapter =) The next one'sthe wedding! I hope you enjoy the update, please remember to review! I appreciate them all, and i value everything you have to say. I've been stuck in writers block, but i finally got something out. I rewrote this chapter 3 times, hope you think it was worth it! Enjoy the chapter =)  
Until my next update  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

Ps: I noticed in my reviews for the last chapter, a lot of you commented on Jenna and Seth's relationship. I was wondering if you'd be intrested in reading a story based around their imprint. Let me know in your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 26: Breathe

"Whasss up MILF?" Embry asks as he climbs the stairs and walks into Billy's living room totally uninvited.

Lilly looks up at him, then looks away bored. I glare at him totally not amused as I finish up getting ready to run a few last minute errands for the wedding tomorrow.

"Jake's not here, Embry," I say, as I search for my cell phone.

"It's on the sofa, and I know, I was bored so I figured I'd keep you company today, that is, if you don't mind," he says with a smile, going over to the kitchen and pulling out two bottles of water.

He hands one to me, along with the car keys that I left on the counter.

"Yeah, it's fine with me, I guess. Put Lilly in her carrier for me please. I'm dropping her off at mom's house with her stuff now so I don't have to worry about it later," I say, searching our packed boxes frantically for her leash.

"Where are you guys going on your honeymoon anyway?" he asks me.

"We're staying in New York until Friday, and then we're flying down to Disney until the 9th," I say as I stuff Lilly's leash in an overnight bag along with enough food and treats and toys for her stay with Mom.

"So you'll be over there for your birthday, and you're not doing anything up here for the big 2-1?" He asks.

I nod, "We're gunna be in Disney on my birthday. I didn't really want to celebrate this year anyway. It's not like I can drink in my condition. Besides we have no time, Jake's on break from the academy for those two weeks, and the Monday we get back, his final trials there start. He graduates on the 23rd." I tell him as he comes in the room holding Lilly, in her pink carrier, in one hand and her bed in the other.

"You should still do something. It's a big birthday for you," he tells me, taking everything except my purse and water as we leave the house.

"Maybe," I resolve once everything is packed in the car, as I get into the drivers seat.

I start the car, and we drive silently to Mom's house. He helps me unload everything, and get her settled there before Embry and I get back in the car.

"So where to?" he asks.

"I have to go pick up the place cards from the printers, and the souvenirs from the boutique, and my shoes and the rings from the engravers. Oh, and I need to go to Alice so she can check the final measurements on my dress. "

"And you need to eat lunch," Embry reminds me.

"If we have time," I say, pulling onto the road.

"You'll make time because it's not good for you or the baby if you skip meals," He says, giving me a sidelong glance.

"And how would you know this?" I ask him, driving towards Forks.

"Common knowledge, Lee."

"Ok, whatever. What are you guys doing tonight anyway? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?" I ask him, trying to sound as if I don't care.

"No, not unless you'll be stripping tonight. We're taking him to a sports bar for dinner and drinks, then we're going see where the night takes us. We'll probably just hang out and be guys. Everyone got boring when they got married and had kids. Man, a few years ago, we could have had a fuckin' amazing bachelor party. Now we're stuck settling for a night hanging out, just the guys." Embry says rolling his eyes, and it forces me to smile.

"What are you girls doing tonight? I'm assuming no hard clubbing or 'Chip and Dales' for you ladies, considering three of you are pregnant, and two more already have kids."

"If I already had my baby, hells yes I would have been all over a club in Seattle, but no. We're just going to have dinner, then hang out at Mom's place and watch chick flicks. Maybe, even have a pillow fight, or do makeovers," I say with mock excitement.

"Hmm, a pillow fight could be hot, especially if you all wear those sexy little nighties from Victoria's secret. "

"Sorry, Em, only our imprints get to see us in those," I say with a smirk.

"So you're admitting to owning them," he asks excitedly.

"How do you think we get them interested in the first place?"

"Oh, believe me. I've seen it all, you know that. You've probably seen everyone naked too, but you girls don't need the lingerie, believe me when I say, you are all hotter naked than any porn stars could ever dream to be," He says with an evil vaudeville smirk.

"Embry Logan Call, you are the horniest teenaged guy I have ever met."

"I try," he says, blowing on his nails and shining them on his shirt.

"You're such an ass," I tell him as we get into the printers.

I pick everything up and pay before getting back into the car with Embry.

"Leah, can ask you something?"

"You just did," I say with a chuckle.

"Umm yeah, anyway, I've always wondered, how the hell do you

keep your balance in 4 inch heels with your stomach throwing off your center of gravity?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Unless you're a girl, you wouldn't understand," I say with a smug smile.

Embry and I get everything done, then decide to go to a coffee shop for lunch.

We're sitting together at a table in the corner when Danielle and Kayla Biers walk in. Danielle sees us first and comes right up to the table while Kayla stays on line. Embryand I both get a whiff of her stench at the same time and our noses scrunch up, contorting our features. At the same time, I feel the baby nudging like crazy.

"Ohmigod, hi Leah, what a coincidence seeing you here. We just got back from visiting family in California, we were going to stop in the store this week," She says with a sparkling smile.

"I'm not going to be there this week. I'm going on my honeymoon, the wedding's tomorrow," I say with a smile, taking a sip of my caramel latte.

"Congratulations, how's the pregnancy going," she says slowly, as we both realize at the same time Embry's trying to control his trembling hands.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm sorry, I'm Danielle. You must be Leah's fiancé," she assumes, holding her hand out to him.

"No, he's my fiancé's best friend, John," I lie, clearly smelling through her mask of perfume. There is no doubt in my mind she's a leech. I just don't know if she's just a passing nomad, or if she has ulterior motives to being here.

"Nice to meet you, John," she says turning the dazzling smile on him as they connect hands. I see him physically struggling not to phase.

"Well, looks like my sister has everything, sorry to leave so soon, I'll stop in when you get back. Have fun at your wedding," she says, waving before walking out the door.

"Who was that?" Embry asks.

"Danielle and Kayla Biers, they came into the store a couple of months ago. I couldn't tell they were leeches until today."

"Get into the car, and back to La Push now. I've smelled a lot of leeches lately with scents pretty damn similar to hers. Tonight a couple of us are going to have to patrol around your mom's house. All of the most important women in the tribe will be there," he orders.

"Don't do that. We still have to go to the Cullen's for my dress fitting. We'll talk to them about what they think, but last time they were in the store, once Esme came in the flew out. I don't think they'll mess with us with Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in attendance. Besides, we don't even know what they want. For all we know they're just passing through. They haven't killed conspicuously. There have been no massacres like last time. I think you drove all the bad ones out."

"I don't, and I'd rather be sure. I'll go with you to the Cullen's now and talk to them, but ultimately Jake and Sam decide tonight," Embry orders, taking over my place as Jake's Beta.

I nod, turning onto the Cullen's driveway, once we see the house, Alice shoots herself off the porch.

"What's going on, something's wrong. Jasper and Carlisle's plans for tonight just came into crisp focus. They're not going to Jake's bachelor party. Why? I see them in the forest near Sue's house."

"We ran into leeches that came into your store, and though I've never smelled this one specifically, she smells too close to ones we've picked up following Leah. I need to talk to Jake and Sam to see what they want to do. I was just going to send out pup's, but I guess they have another idea. Honestly, I don't know what those bloo- sorry, vampires, are after, but I don't want to leave the most important women in the tribe unprotected."

"Makes sense. Just call them over here. You can all conference, but I'm taking Leah from here. We have too much to do for tomorrow. I'll take care of her. Don't worry," she says seeing Embry's face full of hard worry lines.

"I guess, just stay in the house until Jake comes," He compromises.

When Alice takes my arm and leads me to the front of the house, I feel the baby going crazy again. For the first time it actually feels like a movement not a flutter.

When I walk through the front door, I get a hard jab in the kidneys. I stop walking and rub the spot in my back, waiting for the shooting pain to go away.

"Leah, are you ok?" Alice asks me, taking over rubbing the spot for me.

"Yeah, I guess she's just strong."

Jasper comes down the stairs just as the pain begins to spike again, this time a little closer to my spine, right where Alice's hand is. I wince in pain, when suddenly a wave of calm rushes over me and just like that, the pain ebbs to nothingness.

I stand up straight again and place a hand on the side of my stomach.

"Are you ok now?" Jasper asks.

"Much better, thank you. I don't know what that was about. She's never done anything like that before. That was the strongest she's ever moved," I tell them.

"That was truly bizarre, I felt pain, which I know was coming from you, but I also felt scared, and distressed. It seemed a bit out of place for you, I haven't felt that from you since before, and just right after Nessie. Did you feel at all distressed?" he asks me.

I shake my head no. "I just felt the pain of the baby hitting me, then instantly it all went away and I was calm."

"I think Carlisle should take a look at the baby. I think he still has the sonogram machine from Nessie," Jasper says sternly.

Embry, hearing what just went on is now at my side, "I talked to Jake and Sam, they'll be here in an hour. Jake probably sooner after he just heard what happened. Jasper's right, Lee, Carlisle needs to look at you."

"I'm fine, we need to get my dress done," I protest.

"No, Leah. I'm not doing a single thing until I get an ok from Carlisle," Alice says stubbornly.

I sigh, and gingerly climb up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

"Come in, kids," he says when we're down the hall.

Esme's sitting on the edge of his desk when we walk in.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"When I walked in I felt the baby kick my kidney, then a few seconds later, she hit closer to my spine. It hurt at the time but I'm fine now. Alice, Embry and Jasper insisted you check the baby though," I tell them. He gestures to the couch in his office and I lay down.

"I only want you to take a look because I felt distress from her, but she says she only felt pain, so I think it's the baby," Jasper tells him.

Carlisle takes out the ultrasound machine and begins moving the wand around, looking at the picture of the baby.

"Better to be safe than sorry. Well, she's moving around a lot right now, and her heart rate and blood pressure are a bit high, but physically everything looks ok. Did Andrew run an amnio on you?" he asks.

"No, he offered it only if I had chromosomal disorders in the family, and I thought the risk of miscarriage was too high," I tell him.

"I'd like to run one, that is if you trust me enough to do it myself."

"Why do you want to do one? Is their a risk that she has something?"

"I just want to see what genes we're dealing with. She's the first baby ever to be born to two shape-shifter parents that I know of, and if she's feeling distressed, I'd like to know why. I completely understand if you don't want to do it though," Carlisle tells me, getting out a Doppler so he can monitor the baby's heart rate more clearly.

"I don't know. I want to wait until Jake comes to see what he thinks we should do," I tell him as he hooks me up to the Doppler.

"That's fine, I want to monitor the heart rate until he gets here though," Carlisle says as the sound of the baby's heartbeat echo's through the room.

Everything was going good and calm as Alice and I perused through travel books for Disney and New York. Embrywent downstairs to play some video game with Emmett and Renesmee, and Esme was still in the room with us finishing up plans for the baby's room.

She comes over to show me, just as Rosalie and Bella come into the room.

"Hi, Leah, I haven't seen you in like forever. How are you feeling?" Rosalie asks me coming over to hug me.

When I lean in to hug her, the baby gives another swift kick, and the Doppler goes crazy high.

I wince in pain and Carlisle, hearing a change, is in the room in an instant.

"What just happened?" He asks examining the spike and now continuously high heart rate, "Please, step back," he tells Rosalie as he comes over to press on my stomach.

"I don't know, I went to give Rosalie a hug and the baby hit again," I explain through the pain in my upper stomach.

"I'm going to do more blood work, and an internal exam. Please, girls, clear the room, if Jake comes he's the only one you should send up," Carlisle orders.

Carlislerushes into what I assume is his medical closet and comes out with everything needed to take my blood.

"Carlisle, how serious is this?" I ask him as he draws a fifth vial of blood out.

"I don't know, Leah. Her heart rate is going back to normal, but you can never be too sure since it's happened twice so soon."

I close my eyes and lay back so Carlisle can examine me when the door bursts open.

"Leah, what's going on? You have me worried sick," Jake says, still in uniform, as he rushes to my side.

"The baby's blood pressure and heart rate keep elevating, telling us she's in distress, we just don't know why. That's what Carlisle's trying to figure out now."

"Are they going to be ok?" He asks Carlisle.

All of a sudden when Jake puts his hand on my stomach, the baby's pulse slows back down to a steady rhythm.

"They should be fine now that everything's back to normal, but I want to run an amnio since the baby's pulse has been all over the place all afternoon, I just want to check her heart. Leah wasn't sure if you'd want to risk it though. It's up to you two," Carlisle informs him.

"Will it help you monitor the pregnancy?" Jake asks.

"Yes, and it'll give me a better clue to what I'm dealing with, weather she's more human or wolf," Carlisle tells us.

Jacob takes my hand and kisses it softly.

"Leah, I really think we should let Carlisle run the test. It'll help you have a healthy pregnancy and baby," He whispers to me, stroking my hair gently.

"I guess, if it'll help her get the best care. Carlisle, you can run the test," I say defeated.

"Ok, it'll take about a half hour for the entire test to be done, and I'll have the results for you by the time you get back from your honeymoon. Then you can do your dress with Alice, and you can get home to get ready for tonight," Carlisle says with a kind smile.

The whole floor remains quiet while Carlisle painstakingly performs the test. It doesn't hurt much, and her blood pressure remains normal the entire time.

When it's over I sigh in relief. "Are we ok to travel?" I ask.

"Yes, her pressure and pulse have become stable, I believe it's safe, but I'll check you again tomorrow before you leave," Carlisle tells us, quickly getting ready to preserve his harvest of fluid.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I say after he takes the Doppler off of me.

"No problem, now go to Alice before she has a tantrum," He says with a warm smile.

Jake and Carlisle head down to talk to the guys as I climb to the top floor and knock on Alice and Jasper's bedroom door.

Alice pulls me in and quickly has me in my wedding dress an shoes that she got from my car.

The alterations weren't too bad, and she said it would all be done in minutes. I sat down on the chaise lounge and looked through the new _Allure_ and by the time I was done with the issue, she was done with the dress.

She hands it over to me in a white garment bag and smiles. "Here you go, Leah. Don't let Jake see it. I'll see you tonight," she says giving me a big hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Thank you, Alice. I'll see you tonight," I say, leaving her room, and climbing down the three flights of stairs until I reach the first floor landing.

It's so weird to see the Cullen's acting so _human. _Edward' playing the piano withNessie sitting on the bench next to him while Bella and Esme stare on adoringly. Rosalie is on the love seat with Emmett, cuddled close to him, whispering and stealing kisses. Jasper's reading an old western in a big comfy looking chair, and Jake and Embry are watching the Mariners game on the big screen.

It's so strange that I once thought of their family as monsters. I could only hope that my Vivienne can be healthy, so that I too can have a family as peaceful as this one day.

Jasper puts his book down and comes over to me.

"Can I help you take this to the car?" he asks me in that southern drawl of his.

"You don't have to," I say shifting my weight to adjust to the weight of the dress.

"I know I don't have to, just let me," He says with a smile that make his dimples show, as he removes the garment bag and shoe box from my hands.

"Thank you," I say with a smile of my own as I hand him the car keys.

Once Jasper's out the front door, Jake walks over to me and gives me a warm hug.

"I was waiting for you. I didn't want to leave without saying goodnight. I hate that Iwon't be able to see you for a whole 24 hours. I'm staying at Dad's tonight, and Carlisle and Jasper are going to keep an eye on your mom's house. The rest of us are just a phone call, or text away," He says making e look up at him.

"I know," I murmur.

"I love you, Leah. I can't wait until you're finally mine tomorrow," he says huskily, leaning down to kiss me.

"I've always been yours. I love you, too," I say, kissing him back.

He untangles me from his arms and walks me to the car.

"I'll text you tonight. Have fun," he says with a smile, stealing one last kiss as he closes the car door for me.

"You too," I say, smiling as I back out of the driveway and head back towards home.


	27. Have You Ever Been In Love

A/N: SURPRISE! Happy 1st Birthday Knock You Down! I can't believe it's already been a year, the time just flew by! Thank you to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are =) Just a quick FYI before you read the chapter, I put a poll up on my proflie for a SethXJenna spin off. Please take two minutes and stop by my profile to vote. Shoot me over a PM or review and let me know what you think of the chapter. I couldn't have planned having the wedding done by this date if i tried. Enjoy =)  
Until my next update  
XOXO  
Eclipse Babe  
PS: Leah's wedding dress is up on my proflie if you want to see it.  
PPS: Please vote in my poll, and/or review for me please X)

* * *

Chapter 27: Have you ever been in love

I wake up facing the sun shining into my bedroom. Lilly jumps off the bed when I stir, and stretches out on the floor. I reach over to where Jake usually is and sigh, feeling his empty spot. I felt so cold and empty last night without him in bed with me.

I sit up and look over at his pillow to see a note addressed to the future Mrs. Jacob Black.

I quickly unfolded it with a huge grin on my face.

_Leah, Thank Seth for getting this letter to you. Before tonight, I just wanted to let you know that I've been waiting for this day my entire life. I cannot even begin to express how ecstatic I am to be able to call you mine after tonight. I know you say that you've always been mine on some level, but I'm proud to show our relationship off to the world. I can't thank you enough for agreeing to be my wife, and carrying our little girl. I can only hope one day she finds someone to love her the way I love you. You are the most beautiful person in my life, both inside and out. I'm sorry for sounding all sappy, but I wanted you to hear that from me today, in private. I'm so glad that things ended up the way they did. Though we both hated the circumstances we were forced into, they truly did bring us the best things in life. I love you more than anything else in my world. I can't wait to see you walking towards me in your gown, though I wouldn't even mind if you decided to come in your pajamas. _

_Until Tonight,_

_All my love,_

_Jacob _

I wiped a tear running down my cheek and smiled, just as my mom came into my room.

"What's wrong?" she asks, sitting on the edge of my bed, looking up at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm getting married today," I say through a shaky voice, gently placing down the letter.

She takes my hand in hers and smiles widely, "I know. It's scary isn't it. After tonight it's going to be you and Jake, for as long as you both shall live. I can't believe my baby girl is starting a family of her own. I'm confident in you, and you know I'm always here for you," She tells me, bringing my forehead down to her level so she can kiss it.

"Stop, you're making me cry now too," I playfully chastise her.

"I'm sorry, I just came to tell you breakfast is almost ready, and Alice called and said she'll be over at 12 to do your hair and makeup," Mom tells me looking at the clock on the wall. 11:15.

"Ok, thanks, Mom," I respond, getting up and stretching before walking over to my full length mirror to inspect my stomach.

I turn profile and lift my shirt staring down at the bulge between my hips. At 21 weeks, it was now clearly evident to anyone with two working eyes that I'm having a baby.

I stare down at it for a while longer until I feel her do a little roll. With a smile, I leave the room to brush my teeth and have breakfast.

I walk into the kitchen and see a huge assortment of foods on the counter and table.

"Your mom went a bit overboard," Charlie says with a smile.

"Just a little," I say, holding up my thumb and pointer to indicate a small amount.

Mom comes into the room behind me with Seth trailing behind her.

"Enjoy," She says gesturing to the table.

"Mom, you didn't have to do all of this," I tell her.

"Shh, this is the last time I really get to take care of my baby girl."

"AAWW, Mom, you still have your favorite baby that will always be happy to have you cook for him," Seth says picking my mom up in a hug.

She rolls her eyes and slaps his arm, "Seth, put me down."

"Yeah, Seth, I don't think Jenna would appreciate you leaving her for Mom's cooking," I say slyly.

"Leah, shut up!" Seth whisper yells.

"What, Mom doesn't know you and Jenna are getting extremely close in only three weeks of talking to her and she still doesn't know how old you are?" I ask, knowing he hasn't wanted to bring it up.

"She's coming to your sister's wedding with her baby tonight and she still doesn't know how old you are?" Mom asks him.

"Well, I haven't exactly told her since she hasn't exactly asked," He tells Mom while giving me a death glare.

"Seth, you can't keep leading her on like that. She needs to know. In no way am I going to stop you from dating her if you both want to, but she has to know what a huge age gap is between you. It's only fair," Mom says serving a plate for herself, "You have until the end of the week to tell her in private, or I'm inviting her over for dinner and you'll have to tell her in front of me and Charlie," Mom reprimands a Charlie stares on confused.

"Wait wait wait, what's going on?" Charlie asks.

I sit sown across from him at the table with a smug smile on my face as I begin to eat my chocolate chip waffles. When no one answers him I speak up.

"Well, Seth is dating this girl Jenna," I start.

"The one with the baby who's coming to your wedding?" He asks.

"Yes, well anyway she's 25 and Seth still hasn't told her he's only 17," I say staring at Seth who's struggling to remain calm.

Charlie looks appalled and scared at the same time.

"Need to know," Seth explains, stalking towards me until he's standing right above my chair.

Though he has a full 4 inches on me, I stand up facing him, not backing down.

"Leah, couldn't you keep your mouth shut? Why is this any of your business?" he snaps.

"You're my little brother, and I know what secrets can do to a relationship. I just want to keep you from getting hurt in the long run. Yeah, she might get pissed off at first when you tell her, and maybe she'll tell you to stay away from her for a while, but I know how strong imprints are. She won't be able to stay away for long."

He lets out the breath he's been holding and sits down next to me. "I guess you're right," he mutters in defeat.

"I always am, and thank you for getting the letter to me," I say, holding his hand in mine until his smile comes back.

"No problem," he says before digging into his food.

Just as we finish cleaning up breakfast, Lilly scampers to the door and growls loudly right as the doorbell rings.

Seth picks her up and shuts her in my room as I open the door for Alice.

"Hi, Leah," She says squeezing me in a tight hug.

Vivienne nudges roughly and I ignore her.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait until tonight. You're going to look stunning when I'm done with you, not that you don't already, but you know," She rambles on, walking right into the kitchen where she can get the "most natural light".

She begins blow drying my hair, to smooth it before putting in loose curls. She keeps pulling and pulling, and he won't let me see anything until it's "perfect".

After a while, I have to get up to use the bathroom and Alice covers the mirror before letting me in.

I come back out and she's working on Mom's hair.

"Alice, where did you learn all of this?" I ask, sitting down with a water.

"Well three graduations ago I decided I wanted to be a hairdresser, so I went to Paris to study, and I only worked at it for a month because humans are so indecisive and messy. It killed me to see all of my work ruined so I gave it up and now I only do hair upon request," She says with a smile.

"Your family has a little bit of everything," I say, shaking my head with a laugh.

"I know," she says, setting Mom's kitchen timer for the highlights she put in her hair.

She comes back to me and starts pinning away. She steps back every few seconds to examine her work, just as Vivienne begins to relax.

She smiles, finally finished with my hair and goes into a bag she brought with her full of accessories.

She walks over with white, silk flowers and pins them on the opposite side that my bangs are going to.

"We'll leave the flowers on for pictures and the ceremony, and during the cocktail hour I'll put the headband on you. I just think the flowers will look more natural while you're on the mountain. Which by the way now that I'm done with your hair, I'm going to rinse your mom, and blow dry her hair, then before I start makeup, you can get lunch, and I'll go check on the set up."

"Who's setting up?" I ask.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie and Esme are there too, but they're doing flowers, and making sure the guys don't goof off," she talks over the water as she rinses mom's hair.

Charlie comes into the room a few minutes later holding Nessie's hand.

"Aunt Leah, you look so pretty," She squeals, jumping up to sit on my lap, carefully balancing around my stomach.

"Thank you, Ness, what were you and Grandpa Charlie doing?" I ask.

"We went to the beach," She says, putting her hand on my cheek and showing me the waves.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asks.

She nods her head, looking at my stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear the baby's heart beat. Is she moving?" She asks me.

I nod and put her hand right where I feel Vivienne.

She smiles, and I feel her showing the baby stuff, and I see it too, followed by Viv's reactions.

First she showed her a picture of me and Jake. Then the beach, and then Mom, Seth and Charlie.

Each time she showed her something else, I'd feel her flutter around like crazy.

"I feel her moving," Nessie said.

She was about to show her Jake and I in wolf form when I pulled her hand off my stomach.

"What's wrong, Aunt Leah?" she asks me confused.

"I don't want her to see us like that unless she turns into one too," I explain, as Alice finishes Mom's hair.

"Yeah, Ness, that might scare Vivienne right now," Alice tells her.

"Come on, let's go check on your Daddy and Uncles," Alice says, picking her up off my lap, "I'll be back to do make up," she says over her shoulder before leaving.

Mom and I eat lunch together in near silence.

Alice comes back and finishes our Makeup by 3:00, only an hour before I had to be done for pictures.

Alice brought a mirror in front of me and made me look at myself. I looked absolutely perfect. I almost didn't recognize the woman in the mirror as myself. For the first time in years, I saw myself as a truly, soft girl, not some freak who was just one of the boys. I looked soft, and round with Jake's child. My eyes were sparkling, and I was absolutely glowing.

"Thank you so much, Alice," I said giving her a huge hug.

"My pleasure. Now I have to go get ready and help the other girls. Everything looks perfect. I'll see you at 5," she says, giving me a peck on the cheek before walking out the door with all of her stuff.

She was almost at her Porsche when she suddenly turned back around and came back to me with a single box in her hand.

"I almost forgot to give this to you," She says holding it out to me.

"What is this?" I ask as I open the box.

Inside was a pin of a red rose made of ruby's and the stem made of emeralds.

"Carlisle gave it to Esme on their 5th wedding anniversary. She wanted you to wear it today as your something borrowed since it matches your flowers and cake and everything."

"Are you sure?" I ask, eyeing how the precious gems gently sparkle in the light.

"Yes, you do need something borrowed after all," she says with a sparkling grin.

"Thank you so much, tell Esme she's the greatest. I'll see you all tonight," I say, giving her another vice tight hug and Vivienne only rolls away from her.

"I will, bye," she chimes, smiling as she drives away to get ready.

I go into my bedroom and stare out my window at the forest around me. I turn my head to look at the clock and see that it's 3:30 and I have to get ready. I slowly change into my white garter belt, thigh high's with lace at the top, and lacey white bra before slowly sliding on my garter and the one Jake will toss at the reception onto my left leg.

I look at myself in the mirror and blush. I know Jake and the pack have already seen me in less than this, but seeing myself in makeup and lingerie with my hair done, I look sexy, even with the baby bump.

I quickly get my dress out of the garment bag and slide it over my body, zipping up the back, fitting my body like a glove.

I slide my feet into my heels and buckled both clasps.

I got my new earrings out of the box and clasp them through my piercings. I check my necklace and promise bracelet before I slide my engagement ring off of my left ring finger and transfer it to the right.

I sigh, looking at myself in the mirror one last time before heading out to the limo with Mom, Charlie, and Seth.

All of their eyes light up when they see me come out of the house. Mom hands me my bouquet of red roses, and helps me pin the brooch Esme let me borrow in the satin ribbon right above my thumb.

Mom and Charlie head into the limo before us, and Seth follows behind after helping me in.

"You look absolutely amazing, Leah. Your father would be so proud of the woman you've become," Charlie says, and I know it's a lot coming from him since he's a man of very few words.

"Thank you, Charlie," I say, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Seth grabs my hand, and slowly rubs his thumb over mine until we get to the place where we agreed to meet up to take pictures.

When we arrive, I see that the other limo's already there, meaning Jake and his family are already here.

Mom and Charlie get out first and head over to Billy, and Jake's siblings with their spouses.

I saw Jake Standing by himself, facing the ocean beyond the cliffs.

Before getting out of the limo I did a quick check list in my head. Something old: The necklace my dad gave me, check; Something New: The earrings my mom bought me, check; Something borrowed: Esme's brooch, check; and Something blue: my garter, last check. With that, I grbbed Seth's hand that he offered me, and everyone's face broke out into smiles after the flash went off of the photographer's camera.

Sensing me, Jake turned to face me, and he grinned from ear to ear.

The flash went off again, this time facing him.

I walked slowly and carefully until I met his outstretched hand. I grabbed it in my right hand, and my eyes finally met him.

He looked down at me with so much adoration in his eyes, I blushed.

He brought his hand up to cup my cheek, and bent down to kiss my lips lightly.

"Saying you look beautiful right now would be lying, an insult almost. You look much more than that, I'm at a loss for words," he says, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me as close to him as the bump between my hips would let us be.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his strong neck and leaned up to reach his lips again.

"Aren't you glad I didn't show up in my pajamas?" I whisper in his ear, slightly breaking the careful air we had around us.

I felt his lips turn into a smile as they were still connected to mine.

"I wouldn't mind if you showed up naked," he murmured back.

"Save it for tonight," I say, deepening the kiss.

After a throat clearing from Billy, and a "Get a room" from Paul, we finally broke apart and looked at the photographer for instructions.

She had us get into every pose imaginable, and take countless pictures with the family before Billy determined it was time for us to head up to the sight of the ceremony. After one final kiss, Jake and I separated into our separate limo's to head up the cliffs.

When we arrived, I saw everyone was already seated and waiting to go.

I got out of the limo after Jake's family took their seats, and Embry wheeled Billy down the aisle. I hear the music start as I take in the decorations Alice planned. She truly outdid herself.

There were twinkling white lights wrapped around everywhere, and a gazebo that was not there this morning. Everything was wrapped in red roses and red centerpieces were everywhere.

I watch Mom and Charlie walk down the aisle before me, and just as they sit, Alice, my maid of honor walks down the aisle and waits on the side opposite of Jake and Embry, his best man. As she reaches her spot, Seth squeezes my hand he was holding, and slides it onto his arm.

"It's now or never, sis," Seth whispers with a grin.

"I'm ready," I say, squeezing his arm.

The wedding march starts and I see everyone we care about stand up and face me as Seth walks me down the aisle.

The sun is setting around us, casting everything around us into shades of warmth.

I smile with my eyes set directly on Jake, everything else fading away around me.

I want to break away from Seth's hold and run straight into Jake's arms.

When we finally run out of aisle, Seth kisses my cheek, then takes my hand and puts into Jake's.

"I know you're going to take care of her and my niece," he says to Jake, patting his shoulder, before walking to his empty seat next to mine.

I hand my bouquet to Alice, and Jake takes both of my hands into his.

Billy's smooth voice brings everyone's attention to us as we go through everything.

When it's time to say the vows, I start.

"Jacob, I love you more than anything else. You've been in my life for as long as I can remember, and you've loved me everyone of those days. You put up with me on my most stubborn days, and love me at my worst. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, and I know I can expect the same in return. I cannot thank you enough for everything you've given me. You make me happier than anyone in my life ever has, and you've seen me through some of my hardest times. We were meant to be together for all of eternity. I love you so much, and I promise I will for as long as we both shall live," I say, watching a single tear slide down his cheek.

Then it was his turn.

"Leah, I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. I always dreamed of you being my first everything, and you were in more ways than one. The day you agreed to marry me was the best day of my life, up until today. Whenever I look into your eyes, I see my reason for being. My dreams have finally come true. And today, seeing you standing here, glowing, your body round with our child is more than I ever could have dreamed of. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I will continue loving you until the end of time. My Leah, my wife," he says wiping a few stray tears from my cheeks.

After we light out eternity candle, Billy announces that it's time to exchange rings.

Embry passes me Jake's first, and I slowly slide it onto his left ring finger.

Then Jake carefully slides the wedding band around my left finger, and moves my engagement ring to rest below it. Then he brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses both rings.

Billy smiles at us with tears in his eyes.

"Do you Leah Susannah Clearwater take this Jacob Ephraim Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I say through the lump in my throat.

"And do you Jacob Ephraim Black take this Leah Susannah Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Jacob states clearly.

"Then, by the powers invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride," Billy says with a glint in his eyes.

Jake pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around my body.

I grab the collar of his suit jacket and lean up to kiss him.

When our lips connect a gentle breeze caresses us, and lifts my hair slightly. Our kiss deepens, and when we feel it's enough we slowly pull away and stare into each others eyes, the crowd behind us bursting into cheers.

Alice hands me my bouquet, and Jake and I walk down the aisle together had in hand, smiling from ear to ear.

After taking the final posed pictures during the cocktail hour, Jake and I are announced into the room as Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black.

And the song _From This Moment _by Celine Dion starts playing. That song was truly written for our relationship, so it was an easy pick as our wedding song.

Jake wraps me into his arms as we sway to the music together, stealing kisses whenever we could.

About halfway through the DJ invites everyone else to join in and soon the dance floor is filled with all of our loved ones.

When the song finishes, everyone claps, and gets seated for dinner. Just before, Embry gives his toast, and he surprisingly keeps it serious and appropriate.

We spend the whole night dancing with everyone, and being congratulated left and right.

We cut the cake together, and are blinded by flashes.

We feed each other the cake, and don't smash it in each other's faces because he knows I'd be pissed if it ruined my makeup.

While the kitchen staff is cutting the cake, Jake slides under my dress and skillfully removes the toss away garter with his teeth.

He snaps it behind him to the crowd of unmarried guys, and Seth catches it by surprise.

I watch a blush quickly rise to his cheeks and I can't help but giggle.

Jake helps me up and hands me the toss away bouquet.

I turn around and throw it over my head into the girls that were standing there.

I'm surprised to see Jenna catch it. A blush rises to her pale cheeks, and both packs are clearly amused as we watch Seth, respectfully slide the garter up her leg witout even sticking his head under her dress. Though most of both packs are trying to get him to do it with his teeth.

When it's all done, their faces red as tomatoes, they walk back to their table hand in hand. She takes a sleeping Ryan back from her sister and lays him on her chest as her and Seth snuggle and whisper to eachother.

The night flew by in a blur, and before I was even ready, midnight came and Alice told us it was time for us to share our last dance of the evening.

We danced to _Save The Best For Last_, and I was completely wrapped up in his love.

Everyone joined in again, before seeing us off in our limo on our way to Seattle for the night. Our flight to New York didn't lave until noon, so Alice arranged for us to stay in the honeymoon suite in a hotel there.

As the driver was driving us there, I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder. Totally exhausted from the day.

"Rest Lee, we have an exciting night ahead of us," Jake says with a grin.

I smile and lean up to kiss his lips before laying my head back on his shoulder.

"I know, I've been waiting for this night for three weeks," I say, referring to our three week promise of celibacy until the wedding night.

"I love you, Mrs. Black," He says, kissing my hair.

"I love you, too, Jacob."


	28. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry to get everyone excited but the next chapter isn't ready yet… I just wanted to let everyone know that I Published my Seth/Jenna fan fic _Falling Slowly _upon your request. So head over and check it .  
PS.I'm looking for a beta for all three of my stories so shoot me over a PM or Tell me in a review if you're interested.  
Until my next update  
XOXO  
Eclipse Babe

So I figured while I have all of your attention, here's the play list for the chapters so far:

Knock You Down: Keri Hilson Ft. Kanye West

One Of The Boys: Katy Perry

SOS(Rescue Me): RihannaI'll Stand By You: Carrie Underwood

I Could Fall In Love: SelenaHeaven On Earth: Britney Spears

I've Had The Time Of My Life: Dirty Dancing

No Me Ames: Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony

Numb: Linkin Park

Animal That I have Become: 3 Days Grace

Second Chance: Shinedown

Come Back To Me: David Cook

I Swear: All 4 One

Be Careful What You Wish For: ZebraheadFeeling Good: Michael Buble

My Valentine: Martina McBride

Love Can Move Mountains: Celine Dion

Take My Breath Away: Jessica Simpson

It's My Life/Confessions: Glee Cast

Mama's Song: Carrie Underwood

Yesterday's Feelings: The Used

What Is This Feeling: Wicked

You'll Be In My Heart: Phil Collins

Unwritten: Natasha Beddingfield

Love Remains The Same: Gavin Rossdale

Every Story Is A Love Story: Aida

Breathe: Anna Nalick

Have You Ever Been In Love: Celine Dion


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone,

I'm super sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I've been in major writers block with all 3 stories and I was wondering if I should even keep going with them. I was hoping to get some comments with your opinions. If you were still interested in the stories or have any ideas, shoot me over a PM or comment or you can e mail me at xxdancinbabe512(at)aol(dot)com.


End file.
